Finding my way
by turtleduck59
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha with Sasuke as he is paired up with Hinata and Jiraya to form a new team. They grow together and travel to learn the protekuto jutsus. New friends made. Bonds Broken. Trouble arises with the Hyuga. Akatsuki and the reason for Biju
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** First off i would like to say this will be the last time i change the beginning of the story for those of you who are going back and reading these first two chapters. Second i would like to thank "The known Unknown" and Yalene as i was about to completley scrap the entire story but decided against doing so and instead just went back and re-wrote the beginning. I hope you enjoy this beginning more than the old one i know i do. One again feedback is appreciated positive and negative. It all helps in the end to make the story better. There will be a side story for the stuff i took out but i will explain that at the end of this chapter so not to spoil what is about to happen for those who are first time readers of this story. So with that being said please do enjoy.

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my story and the characters that i introduce.

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey Naruto.. are you ready to do this?" He stood there looking at Jiraya and then back into the mirror.

"Yea Ero-sennin, I can't believe it's really going to happen." He had a smile on his face. He had never been so happy and ready to do anything as he was now.

"I can't believe you're gonna do this before I am. But I guess when you know there's no denying it" He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He had become equal in height to his sensei these past years but it wasn't just in height that he had grown. He had a calm about him now while still being able to hold that optimism inside him that gave him that unique power of making anyone want to be his friend

"Yea I just cant believe it took me so long to realize that this is what I really wanted"

"Well the whole village is going to be turning out for this so it's gonna be quite a celebration"

He looked down at the pressed lily that he had long ago pressed and dried in order to preserve. He had it sealed in a little card and he stuck it in his pocket.

"Hey Naruto, what's that thing you're putting in your pocket there?"

"This... " His eyes glanced out the window as his mind began to wander It was as if the past three years began to flash through his mind. "I got this a little after I came back from retrieving Sasuke. It was when I saw this flower that I knew. Well ….I didn't know it then that I knew but looking back it was seeing this flower that first time that I knew I couldn't be without her" His thoughts began to trail back. The world had seemed to go by in the blink of and eye, the fight wasn't over yet but today was a day of celebration.

"I just wish old lady Tsunade could be here..." it had taken some time to accept what had happened but he had come to terms with the events that had taken place.

"Yea... I do to but you know she lives on in all of us"

He grasped the crystal that was around his neck that he had won from Tsunade "Yea….It all seems like it happened just yesterday..."

* * *

_3 years earlier…_

The sound of the tea being poured could be heard throughout the halls of the Hyuga Clan. It was a quiet place since her mother had passed away some years ago but she continued to fill each of the two cups and placed them on a tray. Walking out to the courtyard she placed the tea on the steps for her father and Neji as she had become accustomed to doing early in the morning before leaving for her own training. Yet as she walked back down the halls all she could think about was what had happened a little over a week ago.

After his long awaited return she still could not believe that he was back. She sighed, as all she could now remember was how she had passed out again when they ran into each other. He had left again on his mission to retrieve Sasuke but she had not heard any word of how it had gone or if he was back again. Silently she continued down the halls the thoughts still running through her head. As she rounded the corner her father's figure came upon her

"Good morning Otoo-san, I'm leaving for my training for the day with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave."

"Did you prepare the tea?" He looked over her shoulder as he rarely looked at her face directly.

"Yes Otoo-san"

"Very well, don't mess up again today then"

She looked down towards her feet, as one of the things she had longed for was her father to only accept her. After Naruto had left she had tried to gain his acknowledgment, but still after becoming a Chuunin he had still looked upon her as what she thought was a defect. It was this lack of faith that made her feel like she was a failure. Her mindset had caused her to fail many missions but still she pressed on remembering the promise that she had made herself three years ago when Naruto had left.

_I will work hard too._

The thought of that promise she made herself drove her as she felt if she did not work hard she would be letting him down.

"Yes…Otoo-san" She continued out the corridor down the steps and out the gate. The day was overcast as the sky seemed to be full of clouds ready to poor their rain upon the earth but still she did not want to stay home, all she wanted to do was train. So she continued down the street half depressed while the other half clung to the promise she had made herself, the promise she felt like she had made him.

* * *

"Yamato, are you feeling ok?" Tsunade stood over his bed as she looked down upon him. She had treated his wounds and now she wanted explanations. Having returned from their mission the hospital now had four new occupants. 

"What happened out there? You managed to get everyone back alive except for Sai."

"Yea…..in the end Sai wasn't so bad after all. He saved Naruto from Orochimaru's attack at the cost of his own life." Yamato who was no sitting up in his bed paused before he continued to inform Tsunade about what had happened in their mission.

"Orochimaru…..he's dead." Silence fell between the two again, Tsunade mainly from shock before her voice came back to her.

"What! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN! You guys were strong enough to defeat him?" She glared at him as her eyes opened in shock.

"No we weren't…." He could still see the vivid images of the battle as if it were happening before him. "Itachi and Kisame did"

"WHAT! Why were they there? And if they were there how the did you get Naruto out of there before they captured him!" Tsunade's voice had risen as the events that had taken place had just stunned her.

"They saved us from Orochimaru but turned their attention to Naruto. That's when Sasuke stepped in to try to kill Itachi but he still wasn't strong enough. Him and Sakura ……when she tried to help him were both caught in the Mangekyou Sharingan. That's when it happened for the second time." She already knew what he was going to say. There would have only been one way for them to have escaped.

"So it was Naruto then…" the realization of what happened finally hit her.

"Yes. Seeing his friends trapped in the Genjutsu and no chakra of his own left he unleashed the power of the Kyuubi…. He immediately sprouted four tails... At the time I didn't stop him right away as we didn't have much choice if we were going to keep them from getting him and escape ourselves."

"So did they get away?" Tsunade's interest had only intensified after hearing that Naruto had used the power of the Kyuubi.

"No not both of them only Itachi. He had been drained from using Amaterasu to kill Orochimaru along with his use of the Mangekyou sharingan so he had no choice but to run. Kisame though met his fate. He was crushed by a blow from the four tails as they slammed him into the ground followed by a burst of chakra from I guess the foxes mouth you could say." Yamato was just silent now after he told Tsunade everything that had happened.

"Alright then Yamato. Job well done. Sakura and Naruto are back now and they should be ok. The mission was completed. Sasuke is back. From what you have told me we were lucky this time."

* * *

The day had eventually given way to night and only a few scattered clouds remained in the sky. There was no moon this night so only the light of the stars could guide the way. The wind rustled through the air and the streets of Konoha as she walked down the road alone. 

She had trained all day with her team but still she found herself wondering if Naruto was alright and if she would be able to talk to him next time. It had seemed like everyday since she saw him that the same thoughts would run over and over then repeat themselves again in her mind. Still, it did not bother her as the more vivid her thoughts of him were the harder she would work.

She continued down the streets until she had reached the building complex that belonged to her clan. For a second she stood there looking at the sign on the outside of the building and wondered if her father had been right.

_Am I too weak to lead our clan?…… _

She slowly began to walk in through the entrance into the courtyard where she could see some light in her father's room as a shadow appeared to be looking out at her before the light was turned off. She lowered her eyes back down to the ground and began to walk to her room.

She slipped out of her training clothes and slid on her pajamas. Turning off the lights in her room she covered herself with her blanket and turned to her side to look out the window.

_Come back safely Naruto-kun…

* * *

Authors note:_ I will be making a side story of what happened against Orochimaru and how it was that Itatchi killed them. That's what the first two chapters used to be. However i want to do justice to Orochimaru's death so It wont be up for a week or two. It will be a long one of maybe two chapter side story to explain what happened if you ever really want to know what did in this Naruto world


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sky had cleared over the night and the sun was shinning through. It was a nice morning in Konoha and the streets were bustling with people.

"Good morning Kakashi" they had run into each other as they were both headed in opposite directions down the street.

"Good morning Kurenai." He looked at her and returned the gesture.

"Where are you headed this morning?" She continued on with the casual conversation.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk very long I'm headed to the hospital"

"What? Weren't you just there a few days ago? Why are you headed back again…. did you get hurt training?" Her curiosity had grown as she felt something had happened.

"….My team is back. And it would appear that they were all hurt on their mission….but it seems as though they succeeded in bringing Sasuke back." Kurenai was shocked and stepped aside so that he could pass. She had not heard the name Sasuke in quite sometime. They both continued on their way. Kakashi had not seen his whole team in a long time and he was more than eager to see Sasuke.

Kurenai watched him walk off down the street before she turned and walked to the training area. She was supposed to train with her team on this day early in the morning but still the news that Kakashi had just given her left her lost in thought.

Arriving at the training area she found Shino Kiba and Akamaru waiting for but Hinata was not anywhere to be found. Which was odd for her because she was usually the first one to arrive.

"Hey Shino, Kiba have you guys seen Hinata?" She asked as she had never known Hinata to be late before.

"No, when we got her it was just us two" Kiba continued to scratch Akamaru behind the ears as he sat on top of his back.

"She should be here soon enough." In his calm tone of voice Shino reassured the other two.

"Well you guys wont believe what I just heard from Kakashi." They both looked on with interest as Kurenai seemed more intrigued with the story she was going to tell than she usually was.

"What?"

"Well from what Kakashi says, Naruto Sakura and Yamato are back but they were hurt pretty badly and are now in the hospital." She paused before she gave them the bigger news.

"However, their mission was a success. They brought Sasuke back to Konoha." The two just stood there, their jaws had nearly dropped leaving nothing but silence. Having not heard anything about Sasuke in the past years his name had shocked them and the fact that he had been brought back to Konoha only stunned them even more.

Hinata came running into the training area as she knew she had been late. The night had brought her more dreams about Naruto and her mind had refused to awaken from them as she wished that they would continue. When she arrived her team stood there still stunned staring at Kurneai.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said as she tried to catch her breath standing next to Shino. All three of them turned to look at her and both Kiba and even Shino appeared to be shocked so she assumed they were mad at her for arriving late.

"I woke up late and I'm really sorry." She looked down towards the ground again thinking that they were angry with her.

"Hinata, it's not a problem the boys are just a little surprised right now"

"But why?" She asked raising her head to look at Kurenai.

"Naruto and his team are back and they've brought Sasuke." Hinata's eyes lit up at the knowledge that Naruto had returned.

"Do you know if he…I mean they are alright" Kurenai smiled at the question as she had suspected Hinata's true feelings towards Naruto during the preliminary matches of the Chuunin exam three years earlier.

"It would appear he was hurt pretty badly but I think they should be alright as Kakashi did not seem too concerned when I talked to him this morning." She looked back at Hinata who began to turn pale. The thought that Naruto was hurt worried her more than anything had in recent memory and all she wanted to do was make sure that he did not have any serious injuries.

They began their training but everyone seemed distracted. It had only been a few hours when Kurneai decided to end the session for the morning.

"You guys all seem to have your mind somewhere else right now so why don't we take the rest of the morning off and return later this afternoon around three o'clock." She looked at the team and they all agreed it would be a good idea.

"Hey Hinata you want to grab some lunch with me and Shino?" walking Akamaru over to Hinata he thought that she would want to talk about what Kurenai had told them only a few hours earlier.

"No, thank you Kiba-kun…but…. I ….umm I want to go to the hospital." Her voice came out stuttered as she knew that her only concern for the time being was Naruto's well being.

Squinting his eyes towards he realized why she wanted to go and not want to make things more awkward he motioned for Shino to join him as they went in their own direction.

He was back again from his mission but it had not been how she had expected things to be. The last thing on her mind was how she passed out in front of him, instead the only thoughts racing through her head now were thoughts of how hurt he could be or if something serious had happened to him. Walking as fast as she could, she headed towards the hospital determined to be able to talk to him this time, but more importantly she needed to know everything was alright.

Half way to the hospital she stopped in front of the Yamanaka family flower shop. Looking into the store she thought there would be time to pick up some flower to bring to Naruto at the hospital so she made a quick detour. Having picked out a few lilies she continued on here way down the road still hustling in between the crowds of people but managing not run into anyone.

Arriving at the hospital she immediately went to the nurse at the front desk to inquire about the whereabouts of Naruto.

"Umm…..excuse me…Do you know which room Uzumaki Naruto is in?" She laid the flowers across her arm trying to remain calm and catch her breath as she waited for the answer. She had been tense since she heard the news earlier in the day but now her breath continued at a quick pace as she had rushed to get there and now her nerves continued to keep it from slowly down.

"Lets see he was brought in a few days ago. He's on the second floor in room 226. He was in pretty serious condition but I think Hokage-sama has said that he should be fine and he has also been cleared to receive visitors so you're more than welcome to go see him." A sigh of relief came over Hinata as she heard the news that he was going to be fine. However, after hearing the good news suddenly she remembered her own nerves. Going up the stairs at a slow pace she tried to think out how she would enter his room and talk to him but the answer never really came to her. She entered the second floor and continued down the hall to room 226. When she had finally gotten there and the door was cracked open so she looked in to see if he was awake. His hospital room appeared to be illuminated by the sun but she just stood there trying to get up the courage to go in. However, when she cracked the door open a little bit more she noticed the Tsunade was already in the room so she decided to wait outside a little bit longer to gather her thoughts.

_Everything is going to be fine now……. He's back in Konoha….I wish that I could have the courage to speak to him…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The curtains had been pushed open and the light came falling down into the room. It was a clear sunny day. His eye lids began to slowly open again. He wasn't sure where he was but he could feel his body aching still. His muscles were still torn from his battles. He hadn't recovered yet. But he kept thinking it was a beautiful day. Outside the birds were singing and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Naruto. I see you finally woke up" Opening his eyes again to find the source of the voice he saw her there in front of him.

"You seemed to have gone overboard again. You know if you keep doing that you're gonna die young" With a casual almost cocky smile she sat there looking at him.

"Oh.. It's only you Old Lady Tsunade" Naruto started to awaken and leaned back in his bed. He was in the hospital and had been treated for his injuries but even the best medics couldn't cure the damage from the Nine tails chakra that fast. It would take time before he was back in tip top shape.

"I told you already stop calling me that. I'm the 5th hokage now."

"Where are they. Are they ok? Did you help them? I want to see them." He turned his feet readying to get himself up and go run to find his friends.

"They're fine. I'm amazed that only one person died after I heard what obstacles you guys came up against from Yamato."

"Yea… Sai… in the end he wasn't such a bad guy"

Sitting there looking at the ground Naruto could still feel the battle. It was fresh in his mind. Ever scar burned the more he thought of it.

"Your friends it seemed suffered some pretty rough mental damage. They should be ok though. They're both resting as well…. SIT BACK DOWN! You'll get to see them soon enough." Eagerly trying to get out of bed Tsunade had to walk over and pin his shoulders down.

"Look Naruto. You completed the mission and brought Sasuke back but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a lot to answer for right now" She continued to pin him down and stare at him with a look of seriousness that she rarely spoke to him with

"You don't understand. He was left with nobody. He's still good! You have to believe me. He never once attacked us. He only went after Itachi. He isnt a traitor. I don't care what you say!"

Another silence fell over the room. "Nonetheless. I haven't decided how I will judge the matter. But what matters now is that everyone is ok. Alright don't you dare get up or I'll get Shizune to tie you and keep you in here for the next month!"

"WHAT DAMMIT YOU OLD HAG I'M FINE!" He tried again to get to his feet but this time fell back into his bed from the pain.

"Well I'm putting a sealing Jutsu on your doors and windows so don't even think about trying to leave. I'm going to go check up on the other two now." Naruto sat there with a look of annoyance in his eyes. He knew he needed his rest but he wanted to be a hundred percent sure that his friends were ok.

Tsunade turned toward the door which was already cracked openand began to leave. However before she could take a step out a girl was in the doorway. The girls eyes shoot up in shock towards Tsunade as if she hadn't expected the door to open. She was holding a flower but no words came out of her mouth.

"Hinata? Word sure travels quick that they came back. How long have you been standing here?" Hinata continued to look up at Tsunade and turn her head slightly to glance over and Naruto who had now caught site of her. His eyes tilted as if unsure what was happening at the doorway.

"I..I.. just came to bring some… fl..flowers" She had a single lily in her hands. Naruto's eyes shifted to the flower and then his eyes shot back up and caught heres. Immediately her face began to turn red

"I…. I just wa… wanted to.. see if Na..Naruto-Kun.. was alright" Her stutter around Naruto hadn't changed and she still hadn't spoken to him in years.

"Well go on in and give it to him already." Hinata slowly walked past Tsunade and approached Naruto her face turning more and more red with each step as she approached his bed. She didn't say much but had a shy smile on her face and slowly extended her hand out to give him the flower.

_She likes him it's so obvious and he cant even tell. That's Naruto for you always oblivious to the obvious. _Tsunade still stood there staring at the odd scene taking place before her.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto took the flower and put it in the empty vase on the side of his bed.

"Y.. you're welcome..get better K" She tilted her head to the side with the corner of lips tilted up she gave him a shy smile. When she opened her eyes again he was still looking at her and their eyes met again.

_He's looking right at me…..what do I say what do I do.. _

"Hinata… are you ok?"

"I..I have to go" She turned and rushed pass Tsunade and out of the room

"Hey old lady… are all girls weird like that?" Tsunade turned her head from Hinata, who was rushing out of the hospital, back to Naruto.

"Only when talking to guys who don't have a clue"

"What?"

She left him there confused as ever, not understanding anything that had just happened. She walked slowly down the hallway. It had been three days since they had arrived back from Orochimaru's place. Sakura was already back on her feet being a medical ninja once Tsunade had healed some of the mental damage Sakura was able to heal herself.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura stood there ready to go into Sasuke's room. She hadn't spoken in casual conversation to him in years.

"Are you sure you want to go in there and talk to him?" Sakura looked at the 5th turned to the door and slid it open.

Sasuke was awake now and staring out the window. There was no emotion in his face. He just stared out at the home that he had abandoned.

"Sasuke-kun. How are you?" the words came out of her mouth desperately trying to get his attention. But he sat there still staring out the window.

"Sasuke.. it's not polite when a girl ask you a question not to answer her" He still didn't seem to notice they were there. He just kept staring out the window. There was an uneasy silence in the room. No one knew what to say next.

"I didn't ask for you to bring me back here. I told you before I didn't need your help" Sakura just stared at him. Her hand clutched to her chest. She was visually hurt from the words that came out of his mouth.

"I don't care where you go Sasuke. I wont let you be alone. I don't care if I have to follow you to the end of the Earth and then back to the other side. I don't care. I wont let you be alone even if you don't need me." Words that she had held in for years came pouring out of her. She had waited for so long to tell him how she felt. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, she tried to hold them back. She had promised to stop crying over Sasuke a year after he left but seeing him here in front of her and having him still so distant was just unbearable.

He turned his head slowly and look at her in the eyes. His eyes weren't harsh. They weren't loving by no means but they were eyes that seeked to understand. "Why do you still care about me…" His voice trailed off. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him more than life itself. "Because… I.."

"Alright Alright." Tsunade spoke up before Sakura could get her words out. "Look Sasuke I don't pretend to understand what happened to you when you were young. But you still broke the laws on Konoha. We wont execute you but you will have to be punished." She kept her eyes fixed on him as if still searching for the right punishment.

"Don't waste your energy. As soon as I'm better I'll be leaving the village again to go after that man. Don't try and stop me." Sakura shoot a quick glance up towards Tsunade and back to Sasuke.

"No I wont let you leave me again!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and began to try to calm Sakura down. "You aren't going anywhere Sasuke. Look it would be great of you could go and kill Itachi. I would be all for it. It would sure save the village a lot of trouble of having to deal with him later. But the fact of the matter is even with three yeas of training with Orochimaru you still weren't strong enough to defeat him." Sasuke's eyes began to turn red as anger began to fill inside him at the mere thought of not being able to defeat his brother after three years of training everyday and endless nights of solitude that he had suffered through.

"Relax. Relax. I already thought of your punishment. Sheesh you kids sure do get angry easily. I don't know why all of your hormones are acting up so much. Look you want power. Fine No big deal."

"There's nothing here for me. There's only revenge left."

"Yea yea I've heard it already. Look You'll be staying here and training. I would love to punish you for the pain you caused a lot of people in this village but the fact of the matter is Konoha is going to need all the skilled shinobi they can get. Akatsuki is liable to attack at anytime and the village hasn't fully recovered over the past three years. So I don't have a choice but to put you under the full time supervision of a Jounin. Complain all you want but if you can manage to get away from him then maybe you will be strong enough to go After itachi"

"Fine I'll knock him out and be on my way" Just at that moment another man entered the room. He stood there in the doorway with his white hair flairing up like it usually did. His head protector tilted down over one of his eyes.

"Yo" He turned to sakura and gave her a warm comforting smile "Glad to see you're ok Sakura-chan.. Tsunade-sama" He turned again to face Sasuke whose eyes had widen and turned to face Kakashi.

"As I was saying. You will be under the full time supervision of Kakashi." He kept his eyes focused on his former student.

"Yo Sasuke long time no see. You've grown." He said nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

Keeping his eyes on Kakashi he thought back to the last time he had seen him before he had left the village. "You aren't strong enough to give me power let alone keep me here in Konoha" Before he could finish his sentence Kakashi was beside his bed inches from his face and lifting his head protector to reveal his sharingan. It began to form the shape of the Mangekyou as he continued to stare at Sasuke's.eyes "Don't underestimate me Sasuke. You aren't the only one who has gotten stronger these past three years."

"Impossible…" Sasuke continued to look at the shape of Kakashi's pupils.

Kakashi lowered his head protector and still inches from Sasuke's face gave him a big smile "Glad to see your ok Sasuke-kun" He stepped back and walked towards the door.

He stood there facing out into the hall. "Don't worry Sakura he wont be going anywhere now" he turned and gave her one last smile before walking down the hall towards Naruto's room. Sasuke was still in shock. How had Kakashi gotten the Mangekyou Sharingan. That was the only thing rushing through his mind. He had to know. He had to become stronger.

"Lets go Sakura. He has a lot to think about and he needs to rest."

"Sasuke-kun…I'll be back to visit tomorrow"

Looking back up at Sasuke, the fifth could see that he wasn't going to be going anywhere, at least not for a little while.

Preview: New smaller teams form to intensify the training. Extreme training begins for all of Konoha's Shinobis as they prepare for the worse. How will the pairings go.  
Hinata speaks more than a sentence to Naruto. Next time on Finding My Way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I know all of you are wondering why I called you here." Tsunade's voice was firm and loud, yet everyone still had their focus on Sasuke who was standing in the corner of the room. His eyes were fixed forward as if he couldn't feel anyone else's presence there but his own. He had stayed in Konoha and although he had always been silent in general there was something different that none of them really could figure out. All the teams from Konoha from Naruto's chuunin exam were gathered. He was standing Next to Sakura who was in between him and Sasuke. They still hadn't spoken since Sasuke came back. Naruto although usually loud and blunt towards Sasuke before he left 3 years ago had not spoken a single word to him since they were cleared from the hospital. They had merely nodded at each other and both already knew what needed to be known. They had a common enemy and although Naruto's was all of Akatsuki, Itachi was still apart of that group which meant they had a common purpose.

"Many of the teams are going to be breaking up now as I feel many if not all of you have outgrown each other and it's time for you to develop new talents and bonds with other shinobi in our village." Suddenly everyone's attention shifted back o the 5th and the words that she had spoken hit each one with a sting. Voices began to ring out from the silence that had previously engulfed the room.

"WHAT!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Mostly it was the Chuunin that were yelling most of the Jounin had already been informed of the situation.

"We need to maximize everyone's training and fast. We don't know when Konoha will be attacked but our intelligence has informed us that it could be soon. Everyone will be in a groups comprised of at least one Jounin. There will be groups of two and three and no more. As you know the Village has not fully recovered from the attack three years ago so to complete more missions the groups here will be divided into small units."

"It's not a problem! The strong teams like Team 7 here will be staying together!" Naruto said with a big smile turning towards Kakshi to try to force his belief on his sensei and Tsunade. But Kakshi ignored him. The room had quieted down waiting in anticipation to find out what teams they would be on.

"I guess I'll start announcing the teams now. Kakashi and Sasuke" Naruto waited for his and Sakura's name to be called along with the other two but there was a pause and nothing came.

"Team two will be." Before she could finish her sentence Naruto began to go irate.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ONLY THEM TWO!"

"NARUTO…. It's what is for the best. You'll understand." Kakashi had a hand on his shoulder trying to make him understand. Naruto quieted down but was obviously still annoyed as this was the second time Kakashi and Sasuke were going to go off and train without him. He stood with his arms crossed shooting a glare over at Tsunade who merely ignored him and continued on.

"Rock Lee and Gai… Then Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma…Just let me tell you many of you will be learning directly under your parents." Hinata looked unsure of how she felt about the new pairings

"Kiba Shino, and Kurenai." Hinata looked at her teammates and they looked back at her realizing that she had been the only one left out from their original team.

"Sakura, Ino and Me, Yes I will be training as well." Naruto scanned the room and saw those who were left and he was almost certain that it would be him and Neji on a team somehow.

"Tenten, Hyuga Neji and Hiashi has agreed to take on the training of you two because of the current crisis that our village is under" Hinata quickly turned to see her dad in the doorway. She couldn't understand why it was Tenten and not her that was going to be training under her father. She quickly turned to look at the room and realized it as the names were being called.

"Naruto, Jiraya and Hinata" Hinata merely stood there in shock. She couldn't move. Every bone in her body had frozen. The thought had not even crossed her mind that Naruto might be on her team.

"Hinata? Why would you put Hinata on my team? Sorry No offense Hinata but I don't see how we could help each other. That and I already trained with Ero-Sennin for three years I cant stand him anymore" He looked over behind Kakashi where Jiraya was. He was sitting and hadn't heard a word Naruto said. As usual he was trying to check out another girl, in this case it was Kurenai.

"Hokaga-sama" a soft voice spoke up that was barley audible to Tsunade. She looked towards the fifth and was obviously somewhat hurt from what Naruto had said. She looked down as she continued to speak. "Are you sure this is… the group.. I should be in…"

"Everyone you can leave now." The room began to clear out as the new teams got together and began there training. Even Jiraya was still following Kurenai.

"Hinata, come here" Tsunade signaled for Hinata to come towards her. "Look I know you don't understand now but there's a reason why I put you on Naruto's team and I've already talked it over with your Sensei." They both looked up over at Jiraya who had just gotten punched in the face by Kurenai.

"The sorry man... In any case the reason and I cant fully explain it now but Naruto has a problem controlling … I guess you could say his chakra at times. And there are few occasions where he loses complete control. And Well since you have the ability to stop the flow of chakra... well those talents may be needed." She looked down at Hinata trying not to reveal anymore than she had already.

"But Hokage-sama. Wouldn't Neji have been a better fit? I mean he's stronger than I am." She looked down towards her feet again. She rarely had the confidence to look people in the eye in conversation.

"Hinata, your father was already in the process of training Neji so the only other choice was you. But Hinata." Hinata turned to look slighty up at Tsunade. "You aren't weak. Hopefully you'll realize that" Hinata looked up with a half smile not really believing what Tsunade had just told her.

Looking over her shoulder again she could see Naruto trying to pull Jiraya away from Kurenai and she couldn't help but feel more unsure of herself than she had in a long time. She still didn't quite understand what Tsunade was asking of her but nonetheless deep down she knew she had always wanted to be able to spend more time with Naruto. Walking slowly over to them she began to blush more with each step that she came closer to him.

"Hello Jiraya-sama, Naruto-Kun." The two stopped bickering between themselves and looked back at Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-chan I think I just saw you talking to Tsunade so you probably kinda understand why you're on a team with me and Naruto" Naruto looked back at Jiraya

"What I want to know" Naruto stared at Jiraya trying to figure out the answer. Hinata couldn't help be feel as though she wasn't good enough to be on his team.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun that I'm not the team member you had hoped for." She kept her eyes down towards her feet.

"No No Hinata I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I guess I'm just a little upset cause I wanted to be training with Sasuke. Honestly I want to see how strong I am compared to him. But you'll be a great teammate I already know that" hinata looked up at him with a half smile knowing that the words he spoke were always genuine.

"Alright you two listen up. First things first, tomorrow morning we will begin our training but for now we will go get some rest since it's getting late as it is. So be at the training grounds at 9AM. "

Both of them nodded. Hinata saw her dad and Neji waiting for her and slowly began to walk away from naruto.

"Goodnight Hinata!" He said seemingly already forgetting about how upset he was that Sasuke was teamed up with Kakashi.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" She turned to look over her shoulder as her cheeks flushed pink and continued walking to those who were waiting for her.

Slowly peaking over the horizon the sun had begun it's ascent into the day. It was a nice spring day the flowers were beginning to blossom and the young birds were chirping. Hinata had woken up early excited and scared at the prospect of training with Naruto. The nigh before had been a rough night of tossing and turning for the young Huyga, she was thrilled to be getting to spend more time with Naruto but she was still filled with doubt that she was good enough to be his partner.

_It has been three years since that day he talked to me here. I wonder if he still remembers? I wonder if that day even mattered to him at all. _

The past years while he had been away training she had visited the training ground numerous times reliving the day that she had her first real conversation with Naruto. She sighed to herself and realized that it was something that had happened long ago and yet she couldn't bring herself to forget about it.

"You're early Hinata." She turned to see Naruto walking her way. The color in her cheeks began to flush again. Time and time again she had tried to convince herself not to get nervous around him but it was as though it had become an instinctive reaction to his presence.

"G…good..morning Naruto-kun." The night before she had told herself that she wouldn't stutter when talking to him anymore. He gave her a tired smile. Rubbing his eyes as he walked towards her.

"Just as I thought ero-sennin isn't even here yet. I bet he was out all last night chasing after girls." Crossing his arms and looking rather annoyed he flopped down cross legged on the floor. "You should probably sit down too Hinata he might be awhile."

"Why do you call him ero-sennin?" She sat down lightly in front of him still trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh you'll see soon enough if we're both going to be training under him for awhile" Out of the corner of his eyes Naruto had caught sight of the punching longs that were placed into the ground. He turned his head to look back at Hinata and then back over to the Logs.

"Hey Hinata. Remember the day of the final matches of the Chuunin exam." He gave a little half smile as if reminiscing on the day he had fought Neji. "Well thanks again for talking to me that day. It really got my confidence up" He gave her a big smile as he started fulling awakening to the sunlight that was vibrant in the sky.

_He remembered. I thought he wouldn't even remember but he really has remembered that day too. _

She couldn't help but blush at Naruto's comments but still tried to compose herself and prevent herself from fainting in front of him anymore. "I'm …. Sure you would have won without me.. talking to you that day… Naruto-Kun" Words were about to come off of his tongue when a sleepy Jiraya appeared walking towards them with bags under his eyes. The night wasn't kind to him and it was obvious to Naruto that he had been partying again.

"ERO-SENNIN! You told us to be here at 9AM and you come strolling in late!"  
"Good morning Jiraya-Sama" Jiraya gave Naruto a glance and decided to ignore him turning his attention to Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-chan."

"Don't Just ignore me ERO-SENNIN!"

"You know you should show me more respect Naruto much like Hinata-chan does" He turned and gave a smile that only an approving parent could give.

"I know you were out part..." Before Naruto could finish his sentence Jiraya had decided to go ahead with his plan for the day.

"I guess we should get started today." Naruto tried to burn through Jiraya with his stare but to no avail. "I have a special training for Naruto today and you're going to help me Hinata" Giving Naruto a glance out of the corner of his eyes to see how excited Naruto looked he waited until Naruto's eyes were bursting with excitement. "Hinata you will be teaching Naruto the Byakugan"

Hinata just stood there motionless staring at Jiraya as if she was shocked by what he had just said. His eyes were now gleaming. Naruto was thrilled at the prospects of being able to see people's chakra . "Are you guys really going to teach that to me?" excitement had surrounded his tone of voice and he was sure now that he was going to become stronger.

"No hahahhahahaha" His jaw simply dropped the smile that had just been written all over his face had disappeared.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY ERO-SENNIN! YOU MADE ME THINK I COULD REALLY LEARN HO TO USE THE BYAKUGAN!" Hinata didn't know what to say. Apart of her wanted to giggle at the scene in front of her but apart of her really did feel sorry for Naruto.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. But!" Naruto's eyes shot up to Jiraya again, seemingly trying to grasp onto everybit of hope. "I'm going to teach you both something that will be just as useful. It'll teach you how to sense and almost feel another persons chakra. When they are repressing it or when you're in a battle which is much like the byakugan." Turning to Hinata he continued. "This training will amplify your ability to use your byakugan Hinata-chan. You will be able to see things in other people that you weren't able to see before."

They both continued to look at Jiraya wondering what type of training they were about to be put through. "I see you're interested still I see. Well lets begin then." Looking over to the pair standing in front of him he pointed at both their forehead protectors. "Pull those over your eyes." They both looked at each other and did as they were told. "For the next month you will not allowed to remove those from your eyes."

"WHAT!" Naruto began to pull his forehead protector away from his eyes when Jiraya grabbed his hand.

"This isnt a Joke Naruto. You need to learn how to sense when you're in danger and be able to gage your opponents skill and weaknesses. When people fight they give off chakra. The chakra signal reaches you faster than your eyes can see. If you learn to sense peoples attacks then you will be one step ahead of them. As for you Hinata" he turned and put his hands on her shoulders. "I understand your shy Hinata so I figured this would help you but more importantly if you're going to become truly strong you have to master your byakugan. By amplifying your bodies sense of chakra you will exponentially increase your bloodlimit. When the time is up and you two remove your protectors from your eyes I promise you that you will be stronger."

He didn't like the idea of not being able to see for a month but he was willing to do anything.

"We'll do our best Jiraya-sama." She was still unsure of her abilities but she didn't want to let her new sensei down.

"So let me tell you what exactly you will be trying to do while you're blindfolded." He paused looking at both of them wanting to see if they were getting excited. Naruto he could tell was going to be thrilled no matter what the challenge was as long as there was one but he noticed that Hinata already had her head turned down.

_Hmmm I'm going to have to work on her confidence. _

"You two will be going through your basic training routine then you will meditate to learn to focus your thoughts during battle. In the afternoon you two will be fighting against me. You're goal is to land a single punch to my face. You will have four hours to try everyday for the entire month. If you succeed then I will treat you both to ramen. If you fail then well …that's not really an option anymore. So don't fail."

She could feel her confidence already draining from her body. "We're going to get him aren't we Hinata! We're going to show that pervert how great we're going to be!" She turned in the direction of his voice and smiled. In three years he still had that confidence that made her believe in herself. That never ending faith that had made her yern for him for so long.

"Alright you two remove your head protectors for one minute look around and then that will be all you see for the next month." They did as they were told and looked around trying to soak in the scenery. Before they put their protectors back on their eyes they both looked at each other.

_She looked different today._

Naruto was having his last glance at a person before things went dark for a month.

_And her cheeks are turning pink. _

I wont let you down Naruto kun. She slowly pulled her head protector down and continued to blush as she hadn't looked at him for this long since he had returned to konoha.

"Alright you two I have set up a tent for you two and food for three days after that you will have to use your chakra sensing abilities to catch your own food. Until we are done here you guys will be camping out"

"Jiraya-sama… where is the tent?" He smiled at both of them and then took off without another word.

"WHERE DID HE GO! DAMMIT ERO-SENNIN!"

This was going to be an interesting month for the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They spent most of the remainder of the day trying to find where Jiraya had placed the supplies for them. For the most part the two were walking around with outstretched arms and would occasionally bump into each other. Jiraya simply stood there leaning against a tree in the shade. They weren't really learning how to sense chakra yet but he wanted to make sure they got used to their world being completely black and using their sense of smell touch and sound. Hours passed and the blue skies began to give way to a purple haze in the horizon.

"Alright you two keep looking I'm going to head into town and …well I'm going to be going through scrolls to come up with some new Jutsus for you guys to learn." It was the quickest lie he could think of to get away.

"Dammit. This really sucks we cant even find a tent how are we supposed to train like this… Hey Hinata can you still use your Byakugan?"

"No sorry Naruto-Kun I have tried already but I guess I'm not strong enough to use it without my eyes yet." Inside she felt like she was failing him again. It was her hope to be able to impress him but it seemed to her that she was never really succeeding.

"Don't say that Hinata. We'll find it soon enough and stop saying you're not strong enough." Hinata's heart lightened as she felt the comfort of his words.

"ohhwww" Naruto tripped and fell on his face. He reached down to feel what it was that he had tripped over and sure enough It was their tent equipment and supplies.

"Hinata I found it!" He ran over to where he had last heard her voice but again ran right into her causing them both to fall down.

"Sorry Hinata are you ok." He reached out trying to feel around and be accident grabbed her hand. She suddenly began to flush again and she could feel her heart start to race. Holding his hand was something she had thought about before but it was usually under different circumstances in her day dreams. "Let me help you up"

"Th..thank… you Naruto..kun" He kept on gripping her hand so that he wouldn't lose her and rushed back to the tent supplies dragging her along. She walked almost as if she was light headed behind him still stunned by what was happening.

"Alright Hinata I feel some fruits and bread here… hmmmmm DAMN THAT ERO-SENNIN he didn't leave any Ramen." She couldn't help be smile at his remarks.

Trying to calm herself she felt around as well. There were two sleeping bags but the tent hadn't been set up yet.

"I ..guess we should begin …setting up the tent" It took them the remainder of the night to set up the tent and get settled into what would be their new home for the following weeks to come.

They sat there in the tent thinking about what was going to be in store for them not having really much anything else to do.

"So what have you been up to these past three years Hinata." She turned in his direction. Surprised that he was actually curious what had happened to her.

"I've been training with my old team pretty much. We all became Chuunin this past year and well going on a lot of missions. I can't say they have gone to well but I think I've gotten better while going on them." She had spoken quietly but her stutter had diminished. Having spent the day already with Naruto her nerves had began to loosen up just slightly enough so that she could hold normal conversation.

"Naruto-kun, how was your time away from the village. Did anything interesting happen to you while with Jiraya."

So Naruto began his tale of his time away from Konoha, leaving out the whole Nine tails part of the story. But he was more than happy to tell of his adventures and the trips he had been on. He made a lot of the things that happened sound more exciting but it was only the same thing he would do when telling Konohamaru a story. He went all the way into his stories of the battles with Akatsuki since he had been back in the village and how they retrieved Sasuke. He just loved to talk.

"Haha well I guess you're probably asleep now after that story" He assumed that she would have just fallen asleep since there was no way of him telling if she had.

"No no Naruto-kun I think you're trips and missions were incredible how you overcame your adversities."

"I knew I wouldn't fail. I had already promised to bring Sasuke back and I don't take back my words" They sat there for a second longer before they decided it was time for bed. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone about the things that had happened. Usually the people he would talk to were already on the mission with him so for Naruto it was almost therapeutic.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Hinata tried to imagine what he looked like through the head protector but she didn't really care. All she knew was that he radiated with warmth that made her feel like anything was possible. He didn't reply as he had passed out already and began to sleep. She gently laid back down in her sleeping and a few last thoughts went through her mind before sleep over took her

_He's gotten taller and even more handsome but he's still the same. He still makes me believe I can do anything if I try._

* * *

"Itachi haven't you brought the Nine tails back yet?" The leader of Aktsuki stared at him from the shadows. "And why is Kisame not with you" 

"Orochimaru was going to kill the boy. I had to save him using Amaterasu. And The kid killed Kisame." He didn't feel a need to explain further why he hadn't brought Naruto back with him.

The leader just stared at him and turned his attention away. "No matter we have time there is still three years before the alignment. Until then we can still get him but there are still 4 other Jinchuuriki that we need to find. This is Shadou he is a replacement for the other weaklings that have died."

A Dark figure emerged from the shadows wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Something about him was different though it was almost as if there was no one underneath the cloak it was as though beneath the cloak and hat that Akatsuki wore there was nothing but emptiness.

"I will retrieve what I am told to."

"Go retrieve the Nekomata Two tailed beast" the leader turned and walked away from the everyone else. Stopping before he left the cave they were in to have his last words. "Remember Itachi three years is all you have."

The rest of the members of Akatsuki had no words they just looked on. They could sense that they were close. They had already collected more than half of the bijuu. It was only a matter of time for them

* * *

Something was different this morning. There was a soft smell in the air. It was flower like almost like it was spring time when the flowers we blooming. It was subtle though. A smell he wouldn't have normally recognized. He turned his head over towards Hinata. 

_I don't remember her smelling these pleasant. Actually I don't remember really smelling anyone._

The corner of his lips cracked as a gentle smile came over his face. He leaned over and slowly started feeling around for Hinata so that he could wake her up.

"Hinata…" He slowly pushed her shoulders.

"Naruto-kun…" She suddenly remembered that her head protector was still on her face and that was why the world was still dark. There was comfort hearing his voice though. He was still that ray of sunshine that she could follow.

"Morning Hinata. I guess we should get up grab a little to eat and start our training."

They both got up and each had a banana that was left there for them by Jiraya.

"Naruto-Kun we'll have to find some food later today before we run out"

"Yea you're right. He didn't exactly leave us too much. Well we'll save that for later for now lets train. Hmmmmm I'm not exactly sure what we should do but I guess we can do stationary exercises and then meditate until Jiraya arrives and we have a chance to kick his butt"

"ok" she nodded and they both simply began doing stationary exercises so that they wouldn't get lost. Followed by their meditation.

_Hmmm I see the two of them still haven't a clue what I want them to master._ "Yo Hinata-chan, Naruto" He was about to explain what was going to happen before an abrupt punch came to his face.

"YEAAA! I GOT YOU! I'VE MASTERED MY CHAKRA SENSING!"

"YOU IDIOT I WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AND TALKING TO YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY BEGIN! YOU'VE BECOME MORE OF AN IDIOT THAN WHEN WE STARTED THREE YEARS AGO"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the two arguing. They were like two brothers except one was 40 years older than the younger one.

"Alright so as I was saying, you obviously haven't even begun to master anything yet. Since you're still standing in place. So let me elaborate on what I'm trying to get you to do." He sat them both down on the ground so that he could explain what it was he was trying to teach them. "Look you're supposed to figure this out on your own but I don't have all the time in the world so I'll tell you. Every living thing in this world gives off a chakra signal even animals and plants" They both looked on trying to absorb whatever information he was about to tell them.

"So what you have to realize is that your own bodies are always releasing chakra as well. If we didn't do this our bodies couldn't handle the stress and chakra would overload our system."

"So what does this have to do with sensing other people's chakra" naruto continued to gaze in the direction of Jiraya's voice even though he couldn't see him.

"You are really hopeless Naruto. Anyways so the chakra that releases out of our system is sent out in the form of waves. So do you get where I'm going with this yet?"

"No" Jiraya simply slapped his hand to his forehead believing that maybe this really was impossible. Before he could continue Hinata began to speak.

"So if our bodies are sending out our chakra signal we can sense other people if we know how we can feel the interruption in the waves of the chakra that our own bodies release. If there is a disturbance in the waves we'll know that there is another chakra signal." She simply stated quietly as Jiraya looked on.

"Well Naruto It looks like you aren't the brains of this team." Jiraya started laughing and Hinata even managed a giggle.

"I knew that I was just making sure that you two knew it haha" she couldn't help but join in on his laughter it was infectious to her

"Haha" Still it was a quiet shy laugh where she kept her hand near her mouth still

"Anyways how do we feel this wave changes"

Jiraya looked at the two and continued "To master this you have to be able to send a limited amount of chakra in all directions from your body. Limited enough so that you can sustain it while you fight. You will be able to sense everyone else's chakra since their chakra will be disturbing the flow of your own." The two just sat there with their heads still faced in his direction.

"In essence it's a weaker form of the Byakugan. So for you Hinata I want you to focus on controlling the waves you send out. This will help to amplify your byakugan skills and it will lead us to the Jutsu I will teach you guys later. The same goes for you Naruto." He had a big grin on his face, the idea of being able to sense and in a way see chakra excited him but the idea that a new jutsu would come from all this work made him more antsy"Alright you two. Lets begin"

With that Naruto and Hinata stood up in their fighting stances. Hinata took her Juken fighting stance and Naruto just did what he normally did and rushed towards the direction of Jiraya's voice.

Puff. It had been a shadow clone that was talking to them the whole time.

"Naruto. Learn to send out the chakra waves and sense the change in them!"

The two for the next few weeks continued this routine of waking up exercising and then trying to hit Jiraya just once for a few hours everyday. At the beginning of evening they would try to find some food in the near by plants.

As a few weeks passed and they had slowly began to gain control over their chakra waves. They had also began to be able to start to feel the disruption in them. It was at this point that they managed to walk to a lake one evening to try to catch a fish since they hadn't had any real food for weeks now.

"Alright Hinata we're going to catch us a fish today"

"Ok Naruto-kun." Still blind folded they could send out their chakra waves out now regularly after weeks of intense training with Jiraya. And then they could feel even a fishes chakra disrupting the flow and would try to pounce on the fish and catch it. Hinata was a little more subdued in this task where as Naruto found himself chasing most the fish away.

"I sense one Naruto-kun"

"I do to" they stood still this time determined that this was the one. Naruto quickly stuck his hands down into the water and managed to grip the fish and bring him out of the water.

"I GOT IT!"

"You did it Naruto-k…" before she could finish her sentence the fish had wiggled out of his hands and while frantically trying to regain control of the fish he slipped on a rock. Reaching out for something to break his fall he grabbed onto Hinata's hand and pulled her down into the water too.

"CRAP!" He couldn't believe he had pulled Hinata into the water with him too.

"I'm so sorr…" This time however it was him who couldn't finish his sentence.

"hahhahaa" Hinata was laughing. It wasn't her normal giggle but a cute but still shy laugh. He had never really heard her laugh this carefree before. He couldn't stop himself from laughing either. Her laugh to him had become what his was to her, very infectious.  
After what seemed like hours of laughter but was only minutes they got up and eventually caught a fish.

They started a little fire with twigs they found along the way and sat there as the fish was cooking.

"Hey hinata, tomorrow is the last day not being able to see. We have to make sure we get Ero-Sennin tomorrow"

"Yea but how. He seems unstoppable. I mean we can sense him now and his movements but we're still no match for him. He doesn't have any weakness in his movements." Over the course of the month Hinata's speech had grown more and more confident where she had forgotten how shy she had once been around Naruto.

"I have a plan." After their dinner they had their plan in place it was just a matter of executing it.

The following morning Naruto woke up to the scent that he had become accustomed to. It was a scent that made him feel at home. They got up and ate the last of fruits that they had found in the surrounding forest. They did the same morning basic training routine that they had done in the previous week and a little light sparing session to warm up. It was something they had begun to do when they had initially began to learn how to send out their chakra and sense other people.

"Alright you two. Last try today or else you fail and no ramen." Jiraya was pretty certain he wouldn't lose. They had gotten good but no one not even the 4th could hit him when he had gone through this training.

"Jiraya-sama shall we begin" Naruto and Hinata stood before him and were ready to finally land a blow to his face.

"Begin!" With that this time it was Hinata who rushed right at him he merely jumped out of the way to dodge her when naruto came in with a jump kick. He managed to catch Naruto's leg with his hand thrusting him back the way he came. Hinata sprang from the ground trying to catch him before he managed to grab her fist and throw her to the side. She spun out of the counter and landed on her feet.

_Their _teamwork_ has improved tremendously since the fist day we started. They almost fight in unison with each other. _

Jiraya was pleased still further with their progress but he still wasn't going to just let them win. _  
_

For the first few hours they came at him but to no avail.

"Alright Hinata, here we go K"

"I'm ready Naruto-Kun." Naruto ran straight and hard right at Jiraya.

"Naruto you never learn do you these direct attacks just aren't effect….." Cut off in the middle of his sentence Naruto began his final attack.

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" HE caught and momentarily froze Jiraya in his tracks he hadn't seen this beautiful blond clone in awhile.

"NOW HINATA" Jiraya tried to get a hold of himself but it was too late.

"CRAP!" Hinata Nailed him straight to the chest with a Juken shot, which sent him flying parallel to the ground before he could land Naruto had leaped above him and came down with a fist to his chin which smashed him into the ground.

A month had passed since they had seen the light of day. Naruto quickly pulled off his head protector from his eyes and saw Hinata and without really thinking ran straight towards her and wrapped his arms around her and jumped up and down in celebration.

_He's hugging me. I cant believe he's hugging me. S_he just stood their too scared to reveal her eyes. She didn't know if things would change now that she could see him

"Good work you two. I really didn't think you could do it. Next time Naruto you don't have to punch me so hard. That was a dirty trick though. But I guess I never said you couldn't use it. But could you bring her back and we'll call it even?"

"YOU PERVERT I WONT BRING HER BACK!" Naruto let go of Hinata's shoulders and started rubbing it in to Jiraya.

"Hinata-chan you can remove your head protector now. You and Naruto are done with this portion of the training" She slowly pulled her head protector down to her neck where she usually wore it and let her eyes slowly adjust to the late afternoon light. The sun was about to set but she stood their looking at him. It had been a month since she had been able to see him but she was sad that the month was over.

"HINATA WE DID IT! Ramen here we come" His carefree remarks always amazed her and made brought a smile to her face.

"Alright Alright you win we'll go to Ichiraku. But go pack up all your stuff and then we'll go"

They started packing up the tent and as they did so Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eyes to look at Hinata he couldn't tell if it was because he hadn't seen anyone in so long or if it was because he really thought she was cute. He paid no attention to this sudden thought and just finished packing up.

After they ate their ramen it was time for Hinata to head home before they continued their training and for Naruto to check up on his little apartment as well.

"Alright you two I have to meet with Tsunade tomorrow so we'll meet in two days at 9am. We begin the new Jutsus then

"Hey Hinata, I'll walk you home" Hinata looked back at Naruto kinda surprised

"You don't have to Naruto-kun I'm sure I'll be ok"

"No No I insist." With that he started walking beside her. The conversation was mostly talk about the training they had done for the past few months. But it wasn't all just that.

"So hey Hinata can I ask you something."

"Sure Naruto-kun"

"So what do girls like. I mean like what can a guy get a girl he likes" She was nearly paralyzed by his question.

"Wh..why… do.. you.. aski." Her stutter that had disappeared started to slowly creep back into her speech.

"Well I haven't seen Sakura-chan in a month so I have to go get her something to impress her before she falls madly in love with Sasuke." These words struck her heart as if a knife was piercing through it. She had known he had a crush on her but had never heard him talk about it.

"Hinata are you ok?" She was nearly visibly hurt but she didn't want to reveal her feelings so sheswallowed hard and reached for the courage to answer.

"Naruto-kun I don't think girls like objects as much as they like someone who inspires them to believe in themselves and be more than what they think they're worth. I think girls like guys because….well… we're here… I think I should be going to catch up with my father he will be wondering what I did the past month. Good night Naruto-kun" She kept her eyes on the floor. Not wanting him to see the tears in the corner of her eyes. She didnt want to leave him completely without an answer so she stopped for a second and turned back around towards him.

"I've always like lilies Naruto-kun"

"Thanks Hinata! I'll go get some flowers for Sakura then and maybe that will get her to like me better than Sasuke. I'll see you in a few days Hinata BYE!" Naruto began to walk away not even really realizing what had just happened.

Hinata turned around once to see if he had noticed but then slowly walked back into her Clan's house and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning came and it had been the first time in awhile that he had been awakened by the sunlight in awhile so it took his eyes sometime to adjust. It was different though, that past month it had been the hint of Hinata's floral scent that he awoke to. Now all there was were the smells of dirty clothes and spoiled food. He sat there for a second on the edge of his bed almost reminiscing on the past month. Finally he slipped on his clothes and shoes and was headed out.

Ino's flower shop was his destination this morning. He was determined to pick out the right flower to give to Sakura. He was on his way when he ran into Jiraya who just happened to be on his way to talk to Tsunade.

"Yo Naruto, where are you off to today."

"I'm going to well…get some flowers for .. Sakura" Jiraya looked at him with a smile from the corner of his mouth.

Putting one arm around Naruto's shoulders he proceeded to give the young teenage boy some advice about women.

"Naruto, women love roses you get them one of those and I tell you they will be yours" Naruto's eyes widened at this information

"Really? Alright then that's what I'm going to get if that's what it will take. See you later Ero-sennin"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" but naruto didn't hear him,he was already hurrying along to the flower shop.

He arrived and Ino was at the counter surrounded by a wide variety of flowers.

"Hey Naruto Long time no see. What are you doing here? I don't think I've ever seen you at my family's flower shop before"

"Well, I want to get Sakura some flowers"

"Sakura? You know she likes Sasuke right"

"Yea well I'm going to win her over soon enough as soon as I get her some flowers and show her how much stronger I am than Sasuke."

"Well I guess, so what kind do you want." Naruto looked around and saw a few roses and decided that those would do.

"Well good luck and good luck with your training too. I'm about to head out to train some more too but my mom made me watch the shop this morning." He picked up the roses and was about to leave when another flower caught his eyes.

_I've always liked lilies. _he remembered what Hinata had said the night before.

He didn't know why but he decided that he was going to buy these as well.

"Thanks Ino. I'll see you around" He walked out carrying two roses and two lilies.

Ino just walked him to the door and saw him off. _I wonder why he bought the lilies for?_

He walked along towards Sakura's house and smelled the flowers. He thought the rose smelled alright but the lilies made him feel at home again. Their smell was the scent that he had become accustomed to in the past month.

* * *

"So Jiraya how are the two apprentices of yours doing?" 

"They're doing surprisingly well. They work better together than I would have thought they would."

"Does Hinata know about the nine tails yet?"

"No not yet, she'll find out when the time is right to tell her"

Tsunade then leaned forward in her chair and rested her chin on her hands. "So tell me, are they developing feelings for each other?"

"Developing feelings for each other what are you talking about? I think Naruto has a crush on your apprentice Sakura-chan. In fact I just advised him to buy her roses since all women fall for roses" Jiraya sat there quite pleased with himself feeling as though he had given Naruto some great advice.

"Are you telling me that you spent a month with them and you didn't notice? Naruto didn't even notice?"

"What are you talking about? Notice what?" He just sat there with a scrunched confused face and stared right back at her.

"No wonder you're still single. You and Naruto must be the two of the most dense people I've ever known."

"What's wrong with him liking Sakura?"

"This has nothing to do with Sakura! I can't believe you've spent all that time with them and not once did you notice that Hinata has a crush on him"

"Hinata-chan? Why would someone as nice as her like an idiot like Naruto?"

"I don't know why. I would ask the same thing about any lady who actually like you" She gave him a little smirk

"hmph! Well looks like I get to play matchmaker then!"

"You will do nothing of the sort. If he cant realize she likes him then that's too bad for him not to mention you just said he's off buying flowers for Sakura. So he doesn't like her then there's nothing really we can do. I just wanted to know if the teenage hormones and growing up part of life were distracting your training."

"Oh why didn't you say so. Well No like I said they work great together."

She then suddenly slowed turned to look at the window. Suddenly speaking without looking at Jiraya she continued, "So are you going to teach them the purotekuto Jutsus?"

He kept his eyes focused on Tsunade sitting in her chair. "Not they still have at least one more level of training to go before they can learn that." He stopped before continuing finally realizing what was going on. "So I see that's why you really asked me if they were developing feelings for each other**"**

Tsunade turned back around in her chair and gave Jiraya a simple smile as if she knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Naruto arrived at Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Apart of him was nervous but apart of him was more unsure about what he was doing. He hadn't really seen Sakura in awhile and he was just confused about women in general. 

Sakura's mom answered the door and called for her. She came downstairs dressed in her clothes ready to head off to Tsunade's office so that they could do their daily medical ninja training.

"Hi Sakura-chan how have you been?"

"Hi Naruto"He tried to think of something to say but he was just holding the flowers there in his hands. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"So have you seen Sasuke around lately?"

"Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei come in and out of town. They train all day usually. I barley have anytime to spend with him. And when we do go to get some food after a long day of training separately he's usually just quiet."

"Hmm I see"

"Yea it's ok though. He's back now and that's all that matters" Naruto saw the look in her eyes if only for a second. He knew. He suddenly remembered how much she had really loved Sasuke when he left the village and now here feelings hadn't changed. It didn't really hurt though. Something wasn't right usually he would be irate at the fact that Sakura was head over heals for Sasuke.

"Yea you know eventually things will be the way they used to be" He smiled at Sakura and she smiled back.

"So what's with the flowers?" Naruto suddenly looked down at his hands. He had forgotten that he was holding them.

"Ummm" He froze for a second trying to think of a lie. "Umm I wanted you to give these to Old lady Tsunade for me. Since Hinata, Jiraya and me haven't really gotten to go on a mission so I figured if you could give this to her for me and ask her to send us on a mission" It was the best he could do. He couldn't give these flowers to Sakura anymore now that Sasuke was back in town. While telling his lie he tried in vain to figure out why he didnt really mind that Sakura loved Sasuke

"Ummmm why don't you give it to her yourself" She shot naruto a wierd glance.

"Well …. Umm … she's really busy and I figured you're around her everyday so that way it would be sure to get to her." Naruto couldn't help but include his fake laughs into his sentences. He couldn't let her realize these flowers were meant for her.

"I guess if it'll help you out." He handed her the roses that he was holding.

"Umm what about the lilies you're holding in your hand." He looked down at the lilies and was about to give them to her.

"These well these are for my apartment I thought it would brighten things up a bit in there." He continued to feel the sweat forming on his temple as he continued to feed her lies. He wasn't sure why he had lied it wasn't as if he was planning on trying to win a girl over with the lilies.

"Alright Naruto I have to head off now. I have to get to Tsunade's office before noon. She was meeting with Jiraya this morning and if I'm late she'll kill me. You know how her temper is." They both smiled at each other and Sakura headed down the opposite direction.

He couldn't help but turn and look at Sakura as she headed the other way. Standing there in the middle of the road he saw her walking away. It was as if his childhood had now passed and it was time for him to continue on with his life. He wasn't too happy at the fact that Sasuke had her love without even trying but he wanted her to be happy. He kept smiling as she disappeared around the corner of the street. He didn't know when Sasuke would be back to normal again but he couldn't help be feel like his two friends had found their way back to each other.

Gripping his lilies in his hands he could smell their scent and he couldn't help but daydream. He could suddenly imagine the mornings that he had woken up in the tent with Hinata. He didn't know why he was thinking about this but he thought nothing of this and headed down the road back towards his apartment. But first he decided it was late enough in the morning for some Ramen.

Walking to the ramen stand he decided to test out his new chakra sensing abilities. He saw many of his friends along the way. Shikamaru, tenten, Neji, Shino, Kiba and many others each time stopping to say hi and having to answer questions about his lilies. He sensed they all had strong charkas, Neji had a considerable amount compared to most but he was just intrigued by the fact that he could feel how strong someones strength was when they weren't even in battle. He kept walking and ran into Gai who was with Lee.

"Incredible…" the words whispered out of his mouth. His powers weren't as strong as Jiraya but Gai had an incredible amount of chakra.

The rest of the day was spent the same way walking through Konoha and sensing the powers of different Ninjas.

_I wish I could run into Sasuke and kakashi-sensei so I could see how strong they were. _

Sending out the chakra waves for him had almost become the same as seeing with his eyes now. He could feel the chakra of a cat who was walking around the corner. He didn't think when he first learned this Jutsu that it would be that useful but this was great he could sense anyone even if they were trying to hide and avoid him. He couldn't see the things that the byakugan could but this was as close as he could get.

Arriving back at his place later that night he placed the two lilltes in some water and fell asleep dreaming about the new Jutsus that they would be learning in the months to come.

The next moring he grabbed one of the two lilies that were on water and walked out to the training grounds. The morning fog was beginning to burn off and there was mist still on the blades of grass. Hinata was sitting on a log waiting for the other two to arrive. As usual she was the most prompt member on the team.

Naruto walked up to her and set down his backpack next to her. "Good morning Hinata"

Half smiling she tried to force herself to sound happy. "Good morning Naruto-kun"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out the lily he was hiding. "This is for you" he held out the flower in front of her. She just stared at it not sure what to say. She was stunned he had asked her what to get Sakura and now he was holding a flower out in front of her. There was a moment of silence as she sat there motionless.

Standing there unsure why she hadn't taken the flower Naruto continued on. "I remember you said you like lilies so I picked you up one for training with me for the past month. I know it must have sucked since you already had your Byakugan and all. That and I was already in the flower store yesterdayl"

Her heart sank He had gotten her a flower out of pitty when he was getting flowers for Sakura. "Thanks Naruto-kun" She took the flowers but kept her eyes away from his.  
"Did Sakura-chan like the flowers you got her?"

"I didn't get her any" Hinata suddenly had her eyes set on him as if surprised by what he had just said. He proceeded to explain what had happened.

"So you see I just ended up giving flowers to old lady Tsunade. Maybe it'll get us a mission. I'm starting to get tired of just training" He said this with a big smile on his face.

The words he spoke still hadn't settled in she was still clutching the lily, holding it against her chest. It was her favorite color a light violet.

"But Naruto-kun how can you just stop loving someone?" He turned and looked at her as if unsure how to really answer.

"Well, I guess gee…I guess after I saw in her eyes how much she loved him it would have been wrong for me to interfere but I think more importantly. Well you know what I don't think I really ever loved her. I guess I was young back then and I still probably don't understand love or women" He shrugged his shoulders and began stretching to get ready for their training.

She couldn't help be feel the inside of her body and her heart begin to warm up again. He had never really loved Sakura. She knew that the flower he had gotten her wasn't a declaration of love but it made her feel as though he cared.

"Alright Hinata we're going to learn whatever Ero-sennin is gonna teach us in no time. Cause we're the unstoppable team of Naruto and Hinata." He gave her a big confident smile. The more he believed in himself and especially her. The more she began to believe in the confidence that he had in her.

"Yes we will Naruto-kun" She gave him a bright smile and knew that their journey as a team and maybe more was now beginning.

"Yo you two." Jiraya walked up and saw Hinata looking at Naruto.

_I knew she liked him, damn that tsunade, women love me, I know women pretty darn well... Dammit I really didn't know._ Jiraya sighed to himself now suddenly realizing that maybe he didn't know women that well after all. _Well if she's right then maybe they will be able to perfect those Jutsus. But first things first.

* * *

_

Yes Yes I know there has been a lot of fluff in the recent chapters but a lot of the cheesier developmental part of the story is now over. They begin their training on the second phase, which will leave them to the purotekuto Jutsu. (Protection Jutsu) Those Jutsus are where im going to develop their powers later if you couldn't already tell. Hope it hasn't been too dull for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Naruto who was usually laughing with his eyes closed had barley opened his eyes in time to catch Hinata looking at him. There was something about her presence that took his breath away for a second. Her eyes had become soft and endearing but before he could think more of it Jiraya had arrived and they were ready to begin the day.

"Alright so I talked to Tsunade, and well I hate to tell you guys this but we wont be going on any missions anytime soon"

"WHAT! We can't just sit here and wait for things to happen we need to be out there searching for Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki?" Hinata had heard about this organization a few times but there was not much that was said openly about them.

"Naruto, you fill Hinata in on who they are in your own time. But for now it's time to take you guys to the second step of your training. As you know, you both have a weakness" Naruto abruptly turned to Jiraya with utter disbelief.

"Are you kidding me! Hinata and I, we're a perfect team we even managed to beat you last time Ero-sennin.!" He had a big confident even somewhat cocky grin on his face.

_He really thinks we make a perfect team. I hope I don't let him down. _

She still could not believe that they were a team, The past month had gone by like a spring breeze, but here they were as close together as they had ever been.

"Naruto for the millionth time show me some respect like Hinata-chan does would you!"

Hinata just smiled at the two. She didn't know why but being around them even with their petty arguments made her feel happy. She loved her old team but around Jiraya and Naruto life felt as carefree as it had ever been for her.

"In any case, look your main weaknesses are they you guys suck at long range combat and both of your styles require you to come in close to your opponent to attack.For you it's Juken Hinata and well Naruto well I guess you could call it his stupid style"

"HEY! I LEARNED TO FIGHT THIS PAST THREE YEARS FROM YOU SO YOU'RE JUST CALLING YOUR OWN STYLE STUPID!" Jiraya stared at him with wide eyes and steaming that he had just been outsmarted by Naruto so he pretended that he hadn't heard him and continued on.

"So today I'm going to teach you guys how to do long range attacks."

"Using weapons like our kunais Jiraya-sama?" Hinata spoke in her soft voice. It was her nature to speak soft but it was now completely different from when they started training. Jiraya couldn't help but notice as well.

"No Hinata-chan. Today you'll learn one of the reasons why you guys had to master the chakra waves. Yes sensing your enemy and their attacks helps you a lot but of coarse there is more than that. If you become proficient enough you can focus those waves almost like a tunnel to send a chakra blast through them. This takes an enormous amount of focus and control."

He looked at a tree that was about 100 meters across the training area. "Alright look here. So Naruto I already taught you the Rasengen but that requires you to come very close to your opponent and takes away a lot of the element of surprise. So watch and I will explain. First RASENGAN! Now I conceal it in my hands and then. KOUKUU RASENGAN. (flying rasengan)" The ball of chakra spiraled out of his hand and smashed into the tree and immediately thrust a giants hole into it and sent the tree fall to the ground.

"Awesome!" Naruto couldn't believe that this could be done. Hinata just stood there breathless at the range of the attack.

"So as you can see this will help you attack your opponents from far away"

"Jiraya-sama, what do the chakra waves have to do with this attack."

"Alright well first let me clear something up. I don't expect you to learn the Rasengan Hinata. But you and your clan already have the ability to send out your chakra from the palm of your hands correct?"

"Yes"

"Well So basically you will be doing the same thing with your chakra, releasing it from your palms as Naruto will be doing with the rasengan."

"HEY HEY ero-sennin. Is it me or did your rasengan get even bigger the farther away it got from your hand?"

"So you were watching carefully Naruto. Ok well this is where the chakra waves come in. You have to mold your chakra waves from your body into a tunnel for the chakra to flow through. This has to be a spirally tunnel or the chakra wont travel." Jiraya looked down to see if he had lost them but they both were being very attentive.

"So you have to be able to control your chakra waves to mold it into a spiraling tunnel and then you send the chakra through it. The spiraling effect causes the chakra from the waves to flow into any chakra being sent through it which makes your attack bigger more effective at long distances." Naruto couldn't wait to try. His eyes were fixed on area where the tree had once stood that Jiraya had destroyed.

"So Hinata, remember I just want you to send the chakra straight out your palms don't worry about collecting it into a ball. The spirallying build up of chakra will be more than effective for you. Oh and call yours let see, 'Koukuu Juken'. Naruto remember you have to focus on the waves more than the rasengan energy ball. Only by controlling the chakra waves will either of you accomplish this."

"Alright you guys lets see what you can do." They both took their stances and stared at a trees that were 100 meters away. "No No No, why don't you guys try those" Jiraya pointed to two trees that were only 10 meters in front of them.

They turned and took up offensive stances. Naruto began to collect the energy for his Rasengan and Hinata began to gather chakra into her hands.

"Koukuu Rasengan!"  
"Koukuu JUKEN!" They both yelled the name of their new attack in unison.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAA oh man Naruto that was pathetic. Hinata yours was pretty bad but Naruto that was funny" Hinata had managed to send her attack 5 meters before it faded away into the surroundings. Naruto on the other hand had only managed 1 meter.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I've actually sent my chakra out from my palms before, never 100 meters but I think I've done up to 6 meters before."

Naruto just hung his head in shame.

"Alright you two keep training I'll be back later tonight" They both stayed there the rest of the day. Trying to mold the chakra waves into a controlled spiral tunnel so that they could send their chakra through it. Repeatedly they came up short. They had learned how to send out the waves before but never how to mold the waves into a form that they wanted. Morning sunlight soon became intense afternoon heat and before they knew it the stars had engulfed the sky.

"Dammit! I cant get it to go more than 1 meter." They were both exhausted. Trying to mold the chakra waves and been a lot tougher than sending out the waves in random directions.

"I cant get much farther than I have this morning either" They both fell to the ground exhausted. They had spent the whole day and nothing at gotten any better.

"Yo you two. I see you guys are pretty exhausted. This Technique requires a lot of practice and patience. It took me a year to master."

"WHAT!" Naruto fell back on his back just thinking that he didn't have a year. He didn't know when Akatsuki was going to come again. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them determined.

"You guys go home. I'm going to stay here and train some more" It wasn't the normal Naruto that was standing there anymore. This Naruto was focused and determined as ever.

"Alright Naruto good luck, Hinata-chan lets get you home." Jiraya turned to walk away but Hinata sat there staring at Naruto and she could see the determination on his face.

"No. Jiraya-sama, I'm going to stay and get this Jutsu right with Naruto" Jiraya turned back around to look at Hinata who was again looking at Naruto the way she had earlier in the day.

He just smiled and kept on walking.

_Maybe just maybe they will be ready down the line but lets see if they will be able to master this first._

He didn't think she would stay with him. But she did. He almost felt more confident with her there. "Hinata, lets get this. If not tonight, If not tomorrow, this month or even this year, lets make sure we don't quit until we get it right."

"I promise we wont" He quickly looked back at her. He hadn't really heard her promise too many things before. Her sudden belief in them gave him more strength to keep training that night.

They trained on into the middle of the night the moon had now risen to the center of the sky as it was near midnight. They had tried repeatedly but the results were the same. They were now completely out of chakra.

"Hey Hinata, don't worry we'll get it eventually. I guess we can't expect ourselves to get it the first night if it took ero-sennin a year to get it."

"Yes Naruto-kun i agree" She looked at him thankful that even though he was determined he knew when to take a break and rest. There hands were burnt from collecting chakra in their palms all day.

"Hey Hinata, are you hands ok? They look like their shaking" She looked down at her hands and sure enough they were. It wasn't because she was nervous this time but because they had both tried so hard to get their new jutsu to work. Naruto ran over to his backpack and pulled out a little wooden container.

"Here you go" Naruto opened the container grabbed her hand and applied some of the ointment. Immediately her face turned bright red but he couldn't notice because of the night surrounding them. Her hands didn't stop shaking if anything they shook more.

"This is some of the ointment you gave me three years ago at the Chuunin exam. I never used it all and I saved it for when I had some serious wounds. You must have great ointment making skills cause this stuff is awesome." She tried to compose herself to think of something to say but she was still in shock that he was holding her hand and now the knowledge that he had kept something she gave him had almost overwhelmed her.

"You kept it all these years?"

"Of coarse, why wouldn't I when it works so great. It was very nice of you to give me some back then" He smiled at her and took his hands off of hers. "Alright I think I got most of the burns on your hands. I guess we should be heading home now."

"Yea" she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Alright I'll walk you home again."

"But Naruto-kun you live on the other side of town. You really don't have to"

"No No I insist. Besides Jiraya told me to tell you about akatsuki. So it'll give me time to tell you more about them.

So they walked down the streets of Konoha. Everything was silent except for the sounds of their footsteps mixed with their voices. It was a peaceful and clear night and the stars shinned brilliantly in the sky.

"So you see, that's why I need to get stronger to stop Akatsuki from hurting anymore people. To protect everyone and of coarse become the next Hokage." She knew from that moment that the way she had felt about him wasn't a childhood crush but that she really loved him. His willingness to sacrifice everything for his friends touched her and the determination with which he approached everything in order to reach his goals only endeared him to her even more. She found herself wishing that she lived further away but they had arrived to her clan's house again and it was time for them to part.

He had shared just the main parts about akatsuki and left out most the parts involving Jinchuurikis but he didn't want to scare her off and make her fear him so he figured it was enough for now.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for the lily and for walking me home again but you really don't have to anymore" Clutching onto the flower she looked at him with her soft eyes. She wanted to tell him she loved him right there as it seemed like there was no one else in the world but them two at that instance but she held it in.

"I have to, cause well gee, I know you can protect yourself and all but I guess I like talking to you" He gave her another one of his genuine smiles, which only made her long for the night to last longer

"I'll be sure to press this flower and save it in an album before it dies" She looked down towards the flower that seemed to hold so many of her dreams.

"Oh I guess I'll do the same to the one I have at home too." She looked back up at him surprised that he had gotten a flower for himself too.

Knowing he probably had slipped about having a lily at home too he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well you know my apartment is always dirty and well …. Ummm.. I like the smell" He laughed it off and she could tell he was visibly embarrassed so she decided to finish the conversation for his sake.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" There day of training had come to an end but they both knew that there would be many more to come.

"Goodnight" They both were ready to leave now. "Hinata-chan" Her breath was taken away. He turned around and started to walk down the road with his hands on his head with a little grin as he normally did as he walked through Konoha.

She stood there looking at him walking carefree away from her. It wasn't much. He had called Sakura, Sakura-chan for years. But he never referred to her as anything but Hinata. She stood there frozen, years seemed to pass before she snapped herself back into reality and walked inside.

_He called me hinata-chan… _

Weeks and then months passed they continued to try to learn how to mold the chakra waves in a way where they would be able to funnel their chakra through it. There was also other training task they had to keep them busy. To be sure they didn't waste their chakra everyday Jiraya had put them on a strict Taijutsu training regime. He would spar against them on a daily basis for three hours before letting them go attempt to master the Koukuu Rasengan and Koukuu Jukenn. The routine would have dulled the senses of most people but they seemed to grow on each other. During their sparing sessions Jiraya stressed the need for them to attack in unison and be able to predict their comrades next attack so that they could assist with their own attacks.

The months passed and they had barley been able to reach the tree that was 10 meters in front of them.

"Hey Ero-sennin! Help us out with some tips we've been at this for months now and we can barley scratch the tree that is 10 meters in front of us."

"Do you have any advice Jiraya-sama" They sat there after one of their normal sparing sessions.

_"_Well you see, what you have to do is be able to focus. Until you learn how to use this attack on a normal basis it requires all thoughts to be cleared from your head."

"Ero-sennin, we've tried but it doesn't work there has to be something else." All three sat there Hinata and Naruto staring at Jiraya who was now looking into the sky with his face perplexed trying to figure out if there was any advice he could give them.

"Well gee you guys are supposed to be figuring this out but lets see. When you imagine the chakra waves funneling around your collected chakra you have to feel the waves coming straight out of your palm as well. The waves have to be concentrated so they start and end at the same place you want your blast to go. It has to be controlled from the very beginning not right after the energy comes off your palm but while the energy is in your palm."

They both looked at each other and immediately got up to continue their training.

_"_Alright you two good luck I'm off to talk to Tsunade about getting us on a mission."

They tried what he had said and to their surprise it did help. They had managed to blast through the trees that were 10 meters in front of them and gotten their collected charka to move almost half way to the tree that was 100 meters away a few months after Jiraya had given them the advice.

The training continued on. It had almost become a routine. Everyday they stayed later than they were asked to. And every night Naruto would walk Hinata home. He had been sincere when he told her he liked talking to her. Oddly enough he found that he had more to say than he had realized and she was always ready and willing to listen. She had always hoped for more but to her everything would be ok if nothing changed. She just simply didn't have the courage to tell him how she felt.

Nearly a year passed and their chakra stores had built considerably from the constant use. They had built their stamina to a point where they could go all day attempting the jutsu and not be worn out. But still they couldn't reach those trees.

"Alright Naruto, Hinata-chan, this is your last chance at reaching those trees. If you cant reach it then I wont be your sensei anymore." Both their eyes immediately turned upon him. They were shocked at what he had just said.

"WHAT! Ero-sennin but even you said it took you a year to master this Jutsu!"

"Well I expect more from my apprentices. So Go ahead, you both get one try each. If you have any aspirations of being hokage then do it if not you'll always be another idiot." He was trying to get Naruto upset so that his chakra would flare up and produce the results he wanted. "Hinata-chan that goes for you too. If you don't do it you'll never be the head of the Hyuga."

Hinata looked down at her feet. She wasn't used to Jiraya saying such harsh words. She had tried her hardest the past year but these words made her feel more useless than ever.

Standing there 100 meters away from the tree he knew if he was going to ever become hokage he had to be strong enough and will himself to do this. He closed his eyes and saw flashes of akatsuki, and all the events that had lead him to where he was. He continued to try to focus.

Jiraya stood there looking on. Hoping that he had pushed them in the right direction and that it would motivate them to become better.

_I wonder…. I wonder if this whole year he has realized…_

Jiraya had noticed the two had become closer over the year but nothing significant had developed between the two. They did talk a lot more often and always stayed late together but still they hadn't gotten together.

_I wonder…._

He decided he would try to see how Naruto felt. "Ok Naruto, it's no or never" Naruto began to collect the chakra and form the Rasengan. "If you want to protect everyone" Naruto kept focus on his goal. "If you want to protect your friends" He saw flashes of those who were close to him. "If you want to protect Hinata-chan" Hinata was shocked by these words but Jiraya had a smirk on his face.

Naruto suddenly with his eyes closed saw Hinata, he saw her getting attacked. There was only one thing his mind told him that he could do. Suddenly the chakra around his body began to glow.

" Koukuu Rasengan!" A huge ball of chakra flew out of his hands racing towards the tree. It immediately blew up the tree and left nothing but the branches of the fallen tree on the ground. "I DID IT!" He ran over and picked Hinata up and swung her around.

Her face turned completely red. She was still shocked by what Jiraya had said and now he was holding her close to him swinging her around.

"I see you do have some goals after all Naruto"

_It looks like he does care for her a lot more than he realizes. Am I really as oblivious about women as he is. Man and I'm over 50. This sucks._

"Alright Naruto, put her down. Hinata-chan your turn."

She stood there before the tree. However, the confidence the Naruto had doing his jutsu was lacking in her. Trying to focus herself and control her chakra waves she began to gather the chakra to send out a beam that would reach the tree. "Koukuu Juken!" She yelled out as the chakra flowed out of her hand. The beam should have gotten bigger and stronger as it reached the tree but dissipated 10 meters short. She stood there looking helplessly, she had failed her team.

Jiraya was uncertain of what to tell her. He hadn't meant to be harsh about what he said earlier. "Hinata-chan.." before he could complete his sentence there was another voice yelling over his.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan I know how strong you are and what you can do. You were just nervous. Don't worry about that stuff Ero-sennin was saying. Believe in yourself." She turned to look at him. There was nothing more that she wanted than anything to have his self confidence. "because Hinata-chan, I believe in you" She smiled back at him and turned towards the tree again and focused.

All she could hear were his words running through her head. She suddenly felt it. A surge of chakra ran through her body and she could feel all the waves being manipulated the way she wanted them to. She collected the chakra in her palm again and focused on her target.

_thank you Naruto-kun…_

"Koukuu Juken!" The chakra exploded from her hand and a breeze nearly knocked Jiraya and Naruto over as the beam of chakra increased in force as it traveled away from her and then exploded on the tree. It had nothit with as much impact as Naruto's but the results were the same. The tree had been laid to waste.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT HINATA-CHAN!" He rushed over and picked her up in his arms again and swung her around. She wasn't used to this kind of affection from Naruto they had never really even hugged before. She didn't blush though because she was over filled with joy that she didn't fail. Laughter filled the air as they had accomplished what they had set out to do.

Jiraya just looked at the scene taking place in front of him with a happy smirk on his face. They had accomplished the jutsu in a shorter time than he had

_Looks like they're ready for the purotekuto Jutsu. Will they be able to get to the third and forth phase of that Jutsu? Well, I'll start with the first two for now. _

Jiraya just sat there with many thoughts running through his head. He knew they had just reached a new level before his eyes but it still wasn't enough. Danger could approach at any second and they still weren't ready. But time had quickly began to run out.

"Hey you two you want to get a room or something?" Naruto quickly let go of Hinata. He hadn't realized he was hugging her in all the excitement. They both blushed and quickly walked over to Jiraya.

"Hey Ero-Sennin we're going to go kick akatsuki's ass now right?"

"Tomorrow morning we meet at Tsunade's office. It's time to be sent out for the mission. Don't be late. Be there at 9am. " He turned around and started to walk off but stopped when the two behind him just stood there unsure of what to do.

"What are you two waiting for. Ramen is on me tonight"

"ALRIGHT ERO-SENNIN YOU RULE!" the corners of Hinata's mouth curved to a warm smile. She couldn't help be fell happy when Naruto burst out in excitement.

After dinner Naruto walked Hinata home as he had become accustomed to doing over the past years. He didn't know why but the more time he spent with her the more complete his life felt.

"Hey Hinata-chan do you mind of I call you Hina-chan?"

"No, not at all" she looked at him endearingly. "My mom used to always call me that"

"Alright then from now on I'll call you that too" He said with a big smile and put his hands above his head.

He didn't know why but he found himself more nervous today than usual. Maybe it was the fact that he had never really hugged her before today. He knew he liked how it felt but he was unsure what that meant. He found himself looking at her out of the corners of his eyes as they were walking. Although he was looking he made sure that she wouldn't catch him trying to catch a glimpse of her

"Thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun."

"Well Hina-chan I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and turned to walk inside.

There he was wanting to yell at her and keep her from going but he just looked on as she walked away.

_Why do I feel like this. I don't know why. I've never had this feeling before. I mean Hinata is a good friend and great to talk to. I'm going to see her tomorrow so what's wrong with me!_

He turned and started to march down the street trying to get a grip on his emotions. He had never had the guidance of a father, mother or anyone for that matter to explain his emotions so he decided tomorrow morning he would wake up early and talk to Tsunade before Jiraya and Hinata got there.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama?" As he had planned he had arrived before the other two did so he could talk to Tsunade. 

"What did you call me?" In all her years she had known Naruto he had never called her anything but old lady.

"Ummm nothing, umm well can I ask you something."

"No you cant go train with Sasuke and Kakashi" She brushed him off thinking she knew what he was going to ask.

"No no that's not it."

"Well what is it then and why are you early you're never this early" He looked sideways away from her eyes nervous about what he was going to ask her.

"Umm well, hmmm I don't have anyone else to ask and you're a girl, in an old kinda way, but have you ever had a hard time trying to stop thinking about someone?"

Her eyes shoot up to his. She smiled and walked to the front of her desk and sat down.

"So I see you like someone " He suddenly was stunned quiet. The thought had never occurred to him. He had thought he liked Sakura in the past so he assumed when he liked another girl the feelings would be the same. But this was different.

"Umm I don't know I mean I know what it felt like when I liked sakura, but this is different" the words came out of his mouth without really being thought through.

"That's because you probably only had a crush on Sakura, and it seems you really like Hinata." She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see what his body language would tell her.

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS HINA-CHAN!"

"OH so it's Hina-chan now is it" She almost had the look of an evil genius on her face

Naruto sat there stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"Look Naruto, you don't have to tell me who it is. But girls don't like to have their emotions toyed with. If you like her, just tell her."

"But we're a team now what if she doesn't feel the same and things get weird between us"

"Well that's something you're going to have to decide for yourself." Before the conversation could go any longer Jiraya and Hinata walked through the door.

"What the heck are you doing here so early Naruto" Jiraya was pretty surprised that Naruto had gotten there before either of them had.

"I ummm I was just excited to be on a mission finally Jiraya-sama"

"What the.."He had never called Jiraya by that name before. Tsunade realizing what was going on quickly changed the subject.

"So I head you two completed the Koukuu chakra jutsus well in any case here's your mission."

Hinata and Naruto looked up excited that after over a year they would finally be able to get some time away from the village.

"You are to go and retrieve this girl in the Hidden village of the Valley." She held up a picture of a girl with dark hair whose bangs on the right side of her face completely covered her eyes, leaving only one exposed. "Her name is Neko and she always travels with this cat"

"WHAT! We wait over a year and you send us to get a girl back! COME ON SEND US OUT AFTER AKATSUKI! WE'LL GET TO THEM AND DESTROY THEM!"

_"_Naruto, be quiet!" He looked back towards Jiraya who was deadly serious.

"As I was saying before you interrupted Naruto. This girl, from our intelligence gathering is a jinchuuriki." Naruto fell silent and back into his chair with his hands on his stomach. He hadn't really communicated with the nine tails in over a year but he could always feel its presence within him.

"Hokage-sama, what is a jinchuuriki?"

Tsunade quikly stared at Jiraya and Naruto shocked that after being teamed up with her for over a year they hadn't told her about Naruto and jinchuurikis.

"Well Hinata-chan, Jinchuurikis are people who have Bijuu, or one of the 9 legendary beast sealed within them. And they are what Akatsuki are after. I'll let Naruto explain the rest to you guys when you guys start your mission." Hinata quickly turned towards Naruto. They had spent so much time talking but he had never mentioned anything about jinchuurikis to her.

_He doesn't trust me…. Maybe he never trusted me…_

Her eyes fell to the ground.

"So as you know Naruto, If you find her chances are you will run into members of Akatsuki. So proceed with caution and bring her back to Konoha." The three of them stood up to leave and begin their mission

"Hinata please wait you two wait for her outside" Tsunade motioned for Hinata to approach her desk.

"Hinata, don't feel bad k. There are reasons why Naruto didn't tell you. But you'll understand when he does." Hinata's face brightened as she felt comforted by what Tsunade had told her.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" She turned to leave the office.

"Oh one more thing Hinata, maybe he likes you too" She turned back to the paper work on her desk. "Good luck on your mission"

Hinata stood motionless before she quietly exited Tsunade's office.

_How did she know. Does he like me too?_

She met up with her teammates outside and it was time for them to leave Konoha and go on their first mission as a team.

"You two ready?" They both nodded. Naruto was ready. He knew he had things to talk to Hinata about but for now the first thing on his mind was running into more Akatsuki members and unleashing their new powers on them. He was tired of being the one being hunted. He was ready to go on the offensive.

"Alright we're off!"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Opening up to show the vast forest around them, the gates of Konoha creaked open. It had been awhile since either Naruto of Hinata had a chance to leave the village but they were ready for what lay ahead.

There was a sense of tension between the three as they walked down the road and into the trees towards the Hidden Village of the Valley. Small conversations would pop up every now and then but generally faded away. It was awkward for them, the past year had brought all three closer together and usually they were constantly conversing with each other, talking about training, their lives and just about everything. Hinata had grown to love her conversations with Naruto, although generally it was her who would listen to his stories, she had become used to talking to him without too much trouble as well.

All this time he had known that the day would come when he would have to tell Hinata about the kyuubi inside him but he was just afraid. The only thing he could think about was how much she would hate him, how much she would distance herself from him when he told her. After over a year of growing close to her he couldn't bare the thought of not having her around to talk to or for support. Things were different now. When he was younger, being alone was a normal thing and even after making his close friends he was still generally by himself. Now however he had something more, he didn't know why but when he was around her he felt stronger, he felt like she believed in his dreams as much as he did. He wanted to tell her, he just couldn't lose what he assumed was a really close friendship.

They continued at a relatively slow pace as the whereabouts of Neko were not to well known and when they got to the their destination they would have to do some searching. Day slowly gave way to night and a few sparse clouds started to settle in but still leaving most of the sky visible.

"Alright you two, you guys set up camp here. I'm going to take a detour to a nearby village and do some searching to see if anyone knows anything about Neko. Give me your money Naruto"

"WHAT! I WONT GIVE YOU ANYTHING! I already know what you're going to waste it on!"

"Here you go Jiraya-sama." Hinata handed him a pouch of money that was in her backpack. "Hopefully this will be useful"

"No Hinata don't give it too him he's going to waste it on girls and alcohol" Before she had a chance to change her mind Jiraya grabbed the money and was on his way.

"Go ahead and get some rest. Don't stay up waiting, I'll be doing some hard research tonight" he yelled back at them as he leapt into the trees on his way to the closest village.

They stood there alone again. They had spent countless nights walking home alone together and training together but they just both looked at each other not knowing what to say. They set up the tent and began to unroll their sleeping bags.

Hinata would look over at Naruto every so often to see if he wanted to talk but she did not want to pry and make things more uneasy than they were at the moment

_There's a good reason why he didn't tell you_. The words of Tsunade still were in her head. If he didn't want to tell her she wasn't going to rush him. But the wall that had suddenly been put up in between them was one that she hated more than not knowing why he hadn't told her what a Jinchuuriki was.

They both crawled into their sleeping bags and both turned their backs on the other. There had never been this much silence between the two. Even when Hinata had been too shy to speak to Naruto he was always more than willing to talk enough for the both of them.

Sounds from the forest began to take over. The crickets chirped and a coyote could be heard in the far off distance howling. Occasionally they would turn around to look at each other but it was never at the same instant so they had just assumed that the other was already fast asleep.

It had become too much for Naruto. The silence while he was with her was unbearable. He unzipped the tent and walked outside. He walked through a few trees and bushes until he found a clearing. It was a nice spot overlooking a waterfall. He sat on a rock and just continued to think.

He had left her alone. All she could think was that he didn't want to tell her, talk to her, and now he didn't want to be around her. She just laid there immobile not knowing what to do. She tried to get herself to go after him but she wasn't sure if that's what he wanted. So just stayed put frozen by uncertainty.

Sitting on the rock the thoughts of his childhood would occasionally go through his mind. Every adult that had known him when he was younger had hated him because they knew what he was. Only up until the past 4 or so years did a few begin to acknowledge him but still only the thoughts of the past haunted him tonight. So many nights he had spent alone already telling himself that he didn't need people and even though he had made many friends he had still convinced himself that he could do it all alone. He laid back on the rock and tried to imagine what life would be like once Hinata was out of it again. She had become his closest companion just this past year but still the more he thought about it the more he couldn't bare it.

He would have certainly fell asleep on the rock if it wasn't for the snap of a branch.

"Whose there!" He quickly lifted himself up to see where the noise had come from. A slender figure appeared from the brush and the moonlight slowly began to illuminate her face so that she was visible to him.

"Hi..hi..Na..ruto..kun…" Her stutter had suddenly come back. Laying alone in the tent, she couldn't stand the thoughts that were running through her own head any longer. She didn't care if he would not tell her anymore. But not being able to talk to him was just to much for her. He wasn't just the person she admired anymore but he had become so much more now. If it meant that he had to have secrets then she was willing to let him keep them as long as the silence was broken.

Her old pattern of speech had returned but before spending so much time with Naruto she would have never had the courage to approach him first but on this night she had.

"Hina-chan… are you ok?" He looked over towards her concerned that maybe something had happened.

"I'm… ok Nartuo-..kun" She was going to force herself to talk to him no matter what.

"Naruto-kun…I understand you have something that you don't want to tell me. Hokage-sama has told me that you have your reasons so I understand. It's ok, I understand if you cant trust me yet but lets not let this change the way things have become." She lifted her eyes from her feet and ended the sentence trying to focus them on him. Deep down inside she was still hurting though, she had thought she had gained his trust this past year but now it felt like it was all a dream that had never happened. She couldn't look at him any longer. She turned away and started to walk back towards the tent so that she could run and hide away from the world

"Hina-chan please don't go. It's not that at all. I trust you completely. I trust you more than anyone I know. " She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to look at him but she was confused by what he had just said.

"Then Naruto-kun what is bothering you? If it's something I can help with let me know and I will" Her timid eyes now had a look of concern. She had always had a caring instinct and wanted to help him in anyway that she could.

"No Hina-chan well… come here" he motioned to her to come sit next to him on the big boulder that he was already on top of." He helped her onto the rock and they both sat down staring at the waterfall in front of them. There was a momentary silence before he began.

"Hina-chan, there's only one reason I didn't tell you what I'm going to tell you. I like the way things have become between us and I just thought if you knew my secret that maybe they would change." She looked at him shocked and confused. She hadn't thought that he cared about the way things were between them but she also didn't understand why things would change.

"They wont change Naruto-Kun. After all the time we've spent together we'll always be friends no matter what." He gave her a half-hearted smile, finding it hard to believe her from his past experiences. He swallowed hard and began his explanation.

"Well ok Hina-chan so old lady Tsunade told you about Jinchuurikis right."

"Yes she gave me a quick run through. Naruto-kun what does this have to do with your secret?" She still was confused and trying to understand what he was trying to say.

He sat there still looking at her as he swallowed hard again. He had never came straight out and told anyone about the Kyuubi before and it was more difficult than he thought it would be.

"Hina……Hina-chan… well do you know the story of the 4th Hokage?"

"Yes, when I was young before my mother died she told it to me. The village was attacked by the Kyuubi and the 4th Hokage sacrificed his life to defeat it."

"Yea well…." He sighed as he looked at her again. The thoughts continued to run through his mind of how she would run from him the moment he told her.

"What is it Naruto-kun" Naruto looked at her and slowly began to lift his jacket and shirt.

"The story your mom told you was true, he did sacrifice himself to defeat the Kyuubi but he wasn't strong enough to kill him. He had to seal him away."

"What are you trying to say Naruto-kun" With his abs now partially exposed he began to mold some chakra and the seal on his stomach appeared.

"What is that on your stomach?" a look of concern shot over Hinata's face as she tried to piece everything together.

"He had to seal away the Kyuubi so when I was a baby he sealed the Kyuubi into me and this was the seal he used." Hinata's eyes opened wide as she stared at the seal and back into his eyes. She was stunned at what he had said. Finally it had become clear.

_Narut-kun… is a jinchuuriki. _

He sat there and turned his head thinking that he knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to turn and run away from him now but suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun….please don't turn away from me" he slowly turned back around to see her eyes looking glassy in the moonlight. The soft smile that was almost a constant on her face when he was around her was still there. He felt a strange sense of comfort come over him.

_Did she not hear what I just told her? _

They just sat there as a gentle breeze came over them. He had moved his hand to his shoulders where her hand was and began to grip it firmly hoping that he wouldn't have to let go. He gently placed her hand into his lap and cupped it with both of his own. His eyes glanced down to her soft fingers that he thought were going to be leaving him at any second but instead they stayed there with no resistance. His eyes came back up to meet hers in a moment that made him realize why life was worth living.

"Naruo-kun, I promise you'll never be alone again" He couldn't believe it. She had known what he was feeling. Instead of running away she had eased his biggest fear, the fear of being alone without anyone to care for or to care for him.

"But… Hina-chan…. The truth is…the Kyuubi has taken control of my body before and I don't know if it will again someday…..it might cause me to hurt you.." His eyes fell back down to the hand that he was still grasping to.

"I didn't just mean that I wouldn't run away from you Naruto-kun…..I also meant that I wont let you fight the Kyuubi, akatsuki or anything that comes up by yourself ever again." The words that came out shocked him. He knew Hinata was a brave girl all along but he didn't expect her to show such strength and resolve.

"Hina-chan… I promised myself a long time ago that I would never need anyones help again…" Before he could go on she placed her free hand on top of his that were already clutching to her other hand.

"And now I've made my promise." They stared at each other not knowing what to do anymore. Naruto wanted to bring her into his arms and hold her through the night but he knew he couldn't. He still didn't know if she liked him or just considered him a really good friend, so they both sat for awhile longer. He couldn't believe that she not only accepted him but now promised to stand side by side with him against any challenges that they faced.

It was as though the dam had broken and a flood of stories in his life came pouring out. He told her any stories he could think of, stories of his childhood and experiences he never told to anyone. All he wanted was the moment to keep on going, so he just kept grasping onto her hand and talking. They sat there hand in hand talking through out the night. He even told her the stories of how he had learned to summon frogs and how he had learned the Rasengan again. She didn't mind though, all of his old stories always comforted her but this time more so than before because she knew that everything was ok again. The sky continued to change around them as the night grew increasingly late. A night he had feared to begin with he no longer wanted to end.

It had gotten to be quite late before they both finally slipped their hands from the others and decided to walk back to their tent.

"Thank you Hina-chan…" she was rubbing her arms as the night mist had begun to form.

"You don't have to thank me Naruto-kun even if you didn't have the Kyuubi inside you I still would have made the same promise.." realizing that she was cold he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She only smiled more than she already was.

When they got back to the tent they both crawled back into their sleeping bags only this time they weren't facing in opposite directions. They both faced each other as if they were still carrying on a mental conversation. Slowly their eyes would open and close as they began to fall asleep.

_How do I tell her how I feel…. _

_How do I let him know that I wont just let him be alone but that the reason is because I love him….. _

The darkness overtook them and they both slept the night away wondering the whole time if it had all been a dream.

* * *

"Hey Sensei do you think that Shadou is going to bring back that two tailed cat anytime soon?" They sat there alone as the rest of the akatsuki members were off trying to accomplish their task. 

A year had passed since they had all gathered and Shadou was ordered to go find the Two tailed beast but he had yet to accomplish his task.

"I told you Tobi….stop calling me Sensei. That is a thing of the past now. I am only considered your leader now." He looked towards his subordinate who had recently been allowed to enter as a main member of akatsuki.

"And what about Itachi he sure is taking a long time to bring back that nine tails kid."

"Tobi, he has the power of the Sharingan and he has it at a more advanced level than you do so don't doubt him." There was a temporary silence as the two men sat there as they had done for so many days waiting for the messenger birds to bring back any words of progress from the other members.

"Don't worry though I just gotta go find Kakashi and activate the final stage of my Sharingan." Tobi looked off in the direction of Konoha.

"Kakashi…. It had been a long time since I last saw him" The leader just kept his eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Yea I think the last time you would have seen him was when the nine tails last appeared and they were all still calling you the 4th"

"I told you Tobi don't refer to me as Sensei or the 4th anymore, that life died a long time ago. The last time you saw him you were being buried under rocks before I came and pulled your half dead body out from underneath all the boulders if I'm not mistaken."

Tobi slowly removed the mask that he had become accustomed to wearing to reveal a face that had long ago been crushed and a single sharingan.

"Yea just like you that life died along time ago, along with my old name…..Obito…"

The two men stood up and disappeared into the forest to continue their search for another Bijuu

* * *

It was another sunny morning as Jiraya strolled back into the forest where his two apprentices were. He had spent the night in the nearby village and figured he should get back to the forest before Naruto had another fit. 

When he finally arrived at the place where he had left them he saw that they had not woken up yet so he went over to the tent and unzipped it slowly figuring he would abruptly wake them up by yelling at them. However when he had unzipped the tent he no longer had the heart to yell at them.

They laid there together in their own separate sleeping bags but they were different from when he had left to go to the city. They had not been talking and seemed distant just a day ago but now they were laying there only a feet or so away from each other and facing one another. There was a peacefulness that he had rarely seen in any two people before.

_Hmmmm I wonder what happened last night. I could have sworn that they weren't really talking……maybe he told her…well gotta get them up sooner or later _

"Hey… Wake up" he tried nudging Naruto until he finally opened his eyes. Slowly as he adjusted to the light he could see Hinata still laying peacefully in front of him. Waking up next to her and seeing her as serene as she was made him want to just lay there and look at her for a few more hours. Jiraya wasn't going to have any of that. "Hinata-chan Wake up" Hinata began to awake as well, in time to catch Naruto staring at her which only made her soft colored cheeks blush.

"Alright you two pack up the equipment and lets get on our way we have a specific destination today."

"Good morning Jiraya-sama" Hinata and Naruto were both still trying to fully awaken from being up late the night before. "Where are we going if you don't mind me asking Jiraya-sama" Jiraya turned back to face the other two as they continued to pack up the equipment.

"Well there's a little temple on the edge of the Hidden village of the Valley that we will be heading to, to inquire on the whereabouts of Neko" Jiraya paused wondering if he should tell them the other reason why they were going there.

"Hey Ero-sennin are you sure you know how to get there I don't want to be lost all day" Naruto was trying to push Jiraya's buttons as they normally did to each other in the early morning. However, this time Jiraya was serious. He knew the real reason why Tsunade had chosen to send them to look for the two tails in the Hidden Village of the Valley and this temple was it. They had talked about it when Naruto and Hinata weren't around but now it was time for them to be filled in.

"Yes Naruto, I know my way. You see I was sent to that temple when I was younger and trained their with the 3rd Hokage for awhile in my childhood. In fact Tsunade and even Orochimaru were with me." His thoughts trailed back to his early childhood. It had been so long since he had been back to the temple.

"Hey why would you go to a temple to train when you could train in Konoha Ero-sennin?" Naruto had now figured that there had to be a reason behind going to the temple and he was going to pry until he got the answer.

"Lets get on our way and I'll tell you guys. But first off, Naruto you told Hinata you are a Jinchuuriki right?" Naruto quickly turned to Jiraya and started yelling.

"Ero-Sennin! That's not something to be going around just blurting out like that! But yes me and Hina-chan talked about it last night." He turned towards Hinata who had finished packing and was standing a few feet behind them. She smiled back at him as they both began to think about what the previous night had meant to each of them.

"Well good then lets be on our way I'll tell you guys about the temple and the monks who live there on our way." They gathered their stuff and began on their journey. "Today we'll be going at a little faster pace." Jiraya Jumped up into the tree branches and continued from branch to branch. Naruto and Hinata followed close behind talking about random things as they had become accustomed to doing. There were periods of silence along the way but they were different this time. The silence was one filled with nervousness as Naruto tried to think of things to entertain Hinata.

Finally he thought of what he thought was a brilliant idea. "Hina-chan so do you mind if I ask about your family?" Thinking he would let her talk some and try to get to know more about her than he did. But this time she was silent. The thought of her family still troubled her as she still always felt like she wasn't good enough for them.

"Naruto-kun well…. When I was younger and we had graduated to being Gennin from the academy….. well….. it was around that time that I heard my dad saying to Kurenai that I was a defect…. Since then we've began to grow a little closer but still that day is hard to forget…" She looked off into the distant thinking back to her younger years when she had been too clumsy for her father.

Naruto just looked at her and how sad she seemed and all he could do was tell her what he thought of what she had just told him "Hina-chan… you're not a defect… in fact… I think your amazing and would be a great leader for the Hyuga and a really great girlfriend" He said smiling before he could realize that he had let the last part slip out.

Hinata quickly turned to look back at him, her face was now flushed red as she had not expected him to say that she would be a great girlfriend. The stuff he had said about her not being a defect had made her feel comforted but now she was just in shock.

Trying not to make things more awkward Naruto yelled to Jiraya who was still in front of them. "Ero-sennin! Are you going to tell us about this temple or not?" He slowed down so the two were now on either side of him.

"At this temple are monks who will be able to teach you what I consider the greatest of all Jutsu there are. They have the scrolls there for the purotekuto Jutsu (Protection Jutsu) . It was the greatest lesson that the third taught us when we were younger and this technique verifies it."

"Jiraya-sama what was this lesson that the Third Hokage taught you?" The both were now very intrigued by what he had just told them.

"It was a lesson that Orochimaru could never learn, that when a Ninja is trying to protect someone that is when their true powers will manifest. The four stages of this Jutsu will help you to be able to control the power that comes when you try to protect someone. I'm sure you both have been in situations when you've tried to protect someone. Well these Jutsu are a way to bring out that power and control it."

"Hey Ero-sennin you said you already went here with Tsunade when you were younger so why can't the two of you just teach them to us?" Jiraya turned back around impressed that Naruto was able to see a hole in the reasoning of bringing them to the temple.

"Well… you see we were only able to reach the second level of the Jutsu and Orochimaru never could get stage one done with."

"WHAT! But orochimaru was strong as heck why couldn't he even get stage one done?"

"When we get there you'll understand more but basically there are certain conditions that you must meet to achieve each level. In my lifetime I guess … well…. I was never lucky enough to have the requirements for the third stage let alone the forth level."

"But Jiraya-sama if you and Hokage-sama couldn't even get through the stages how are we supposed to?" She looked uncertain again doubting her abilities more than Naruto's.

"Don't worry Hina-chan we already have more talent than those two old folks" With a big smirk on his face he glared at Jiraya who in this instant even managed a laugh.

"Well Naruto…. Hinata-chan…. If Tsunade is right then you both already have what it takes to complete the fist three levels…. Alright we're almost here, lets pick up the pace"

They both looked at each other as Jiraya sped ahead of them again. Stunned at what they had just heard, that they both already had what it took to get to the third level when their own sensei couldn't.

The forest gave way to a vast valley and on the fringe of the water channels that crossed throughout was a temple with a giant courtyard.

"Hey Ero-Sennin so how long will this take?"

"This will be our home until you get to at least stage two. We will use it as our base to look for Neko."

They all landed in front of the temple and slowly approached Jiraya who was leading the way as they were uncertain what would be waiting for them inside the temple.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Why did you suddenly just stop?" He stared at his apprentice who had somehow managed to stay in the village for over a year.

"What am I still doing here……" His voice came out whispered below his breath. It was not filled with as much hatred as it had once been but now it was filled with pain. It had been over a year since he was brought back from Orochimaru and there he stood with Kakashi training day after day trying to get stronger so that he could accomplish the only thing that closely resembled a dream in his life anymore.

Kakashi walked slowly over to Sasuke and spoke to his back as Sasuke continued to look out over the cliff that they had been training on.

"I understand your frustration but also understand the promise that I made you. Within three years time you will be strong enough to defeat your brother." It had been the only thing that he could say to ensure that Sasuke wouldn't leave the village.

"I had thought that Orochimaru was the answer to finding the power I needed but he was killed in a single blow by my brother and now you tell me that you can train me to be strong enough to defeat him and yet you yourself could not." He turned slowly around to stare Kakashi in the single eye that was normally exposed.

"I understand why you're saying what you are but remember you don't have the Mangekyou Sharingan and I do so I would at least stand a chance." The two just stood there staring at each other as the aggravation in Sasuke's body language continued to grow.

"What am I supposed to do them Kill Naruto!" His voice had grown louder and more audible as the frustration of not being able to attain the same power his brother had driven him to the breaking point many times in the past years.

"I would kill you before you could do that." Kakashi stood there without flinching as he spoke those words calmly. "I don't expect you to beat him with just your sharingan. You don't get it do you Sasuke. Even if you did finally get the Mangekyou Sharingan your brother would have been using it for 10 years longer than you had. What chance would you have against his control of it?" Sasuke bit his tongue to hold in his rage at the comment. He took his eyes off of Kakashi and began to walk by him. As the two men came shoulder to shoulder Kakashi broke the silence.

"I do however have a source of power that you will use to defeat your brother. One that we will both be learning together." Sasuke suddenly stopped in his track as Kakashi turned back to look at him again. "Our training is done for the day. Lets head back and I will explain on the way."

They climbed down the cliffs as Kakashi took him to the monument of fallen Konoha shinobis to finish their conversation.

"Sasuke. I've never told you about who my father was….. His name was Hatake Sakumo, the village knew him as the Konoha White Fang. When I was about the age you were when you lost your clan he committed suicide." Kakashi just stood there looking at the monument in front of him. He hadn't spoken of his father in years but he knew it was time.

"What was his reason?" Sasuke asked as he had never heard anything about Kakashi's childhood.

"When he was on a mission he sacrificed the success of the mission to save his friends…. When he came back he was disgraced by the village and even the friends he saved…..and when I was younger I had felt that he was a disgrace as well…I know better now." He continued to look at the monument with the names of so many of his friends on it. Sauske's eyes squinted as if unsure why Kakashi was telling him this but he didn't speak another word.

"You see Sasuke. My dad was a powerful shinobi. He was an equal to Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. The 4th told me when I was younger that my father had faught him equally many times." He paused as his mind continued to wander back to all the memories that he had left behind. Finally he turned back around to face Sasuke.

"This is how we will try to defeat not only your brother but anyone else who tries to attack this village…" He motioned for Sasuke to continue walking with him as he kept talking.

"I don't know if you've ever noticed but most of my moves are copied aside from the chidori which is my own original move." They both continued to walk towards the town. "My family has a set of secret scrolls that contain techniques that haven't been used in a few decades now. These were the techniques that earned my father the name White Fang…….When I was younger I refused to learn or use these moves as they were a reminder of the disgrace my family had endured." They continued on into the town that was filled with families walking through the streets when Kakashi finally stopped.

"Now that you have proven you're willing to stay and train. Tomorrow we will begin to learn the Jutsus in the scrolls and combined with the use of the Sharingan you will have the power you need to rival your brother." Sasuke turned to look at him. It had been what he had hoped for, techniques that would make him strong enough to defeat his brother without killing his closest friend. After the momentary pause Kakashi continued on.

"Before we begin however there's one thing I want you to do Sasuke." Sasuke looked back at him unsure what he was going to ask him.

"What is it that you need me to do?" He asked half his mind on what Kakashi had just said to him and the other half on what Kakashi was going to ask him to do.

"If you don't care about Sakura, let her know so that she wont waste her life waiting for you." He had turned to face Sasuke as though he were a father speaking to his son. Even Sasuke's eyes widened as the abrupt question caught him off guard.

"I….I…..I do care for her but in my life now there is only one purpose." He had tried to force himself everyday to only have one goal but just like most shinobi, he had a hard time denying his true feelings. She had risked everything to bring him back and although it wasn't what he wanted he was still thankful.

"Remember Sasuke, the family you lost aren't the only people who were close to you in your lifetime. If you care about her give her a sign that you do so that she has reason to wait for you. If not let her know so she can move on with her life…..I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi turned on the next corner to go towards his apartment and left Sasuke standing there thinking about what he had just said.

"Goodnight Tsunade-sama, goodnight Shizune" Sakura has finished her training at the hospital for the day and was walking out the front entrance when a familiar figure she had not seen in awhile stood there waiting for her.

"Sasuke…kun…." She stood at the entrance surprised that he had been waiting for her to get out. "What are you doing here? I mean I don't mind but you've never come here when I was getting out before" She was shocked but it was still a pleasant surprise.

"Sakura…I'm sorry.." He stood in front of her searching for the right words to say.

She didn't know what to think of what he had just said. Apart of her felt as though he was about to leave her again and she was ready to yell and do whatever it took to not let him leave the village again but he suddenly continued to speak.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble these past years…." He had frozen her in place. She had never really heard him apologize to her before. The words still rang in her mind as she searched for a reply.

"It….wasn't any touble Sasuke-kun." Trying to force out the carefree response, as was her nature when she entered into these situations.

"My only goal in life now is still to kill my brother. I know you know that." He continued to focus on what her reaction would be.

"I understand Sasuke-kun and I'll do anything I can to help you." She said confidently this time as she was no longer the useless girl she had been years ago but now a confident shinobi. Sasuke continued to look at her and even managed a faint smile when he heard her reply.

"Thank you…" The sun had began to set over the horizon as the two continued to look at each other unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Sakura-chan…would you like to get some dinner?" Sakura's jaw dropped as her eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets. There had been many times when she had asked him on dates but now he had after all this time asked her to go eat. The color in her cheeks began to change as she tried to force out a response.

"I…I…..wo…would… love to Sasuke-kun" He just turned and started walking slowly as she followed along next to him. The awkward moment had ended and the two were now walking down the road talking about their training and how far they had come along.

The sky began to turn purple and give way to the darkness and for an instant there could be found warmth and happiness on this street in Konoha.

There were large wooden gates at the front of the temple, which had a giant bell tower built right above it. Inside the bell tower seemed to be three figures but it was hard for them to really distinguish from the distance they were at.

* * *

"Alright look you two. When we get closer there is going to be a monk who comes down and he's going to ask us 'What is your purpose for being here' in a really serious tone and I'll say that I'm your sensei and I'm here to find a place to rest. You two have to say you're here for a place to rest and train. Got it?" Jiraya gave them a quick run through on what they needed to say to enter the temple. 

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as he was eager to begin learning the Jutsus that Jiraya had spoke of. Hinata, although more confident now was still unsure of her own abilities, nodded and walked on next to Naruto. As they approached the entrance as Jiraya had told them one of the three figures that was up in the bell tower immediately jumped down and landed on one knee with a wooden staff in his hand.

He was a bald monk wearing a pale yellow worn out robe. Barley the height of Jiraya's shoulders he had been small in stature and appeared to be in his mid thirties. His eyes were relaxed and yet they had seemed to be focused as well. "Who are you and what is your purpose for being here" He spoke in an almost soft hypnotic tone.

"I'm Jiraya of Konoha, their sensei and I am here to find a place to rest." Jiraya stated as he had said he would. The monk stepped aside and held out his arm towards the gate to let Jiraya pass.

"Please do make yourself at home"

"Thank you" Jiraya continued on into the gates not waiting for either Hinata or Naruto. Seeing this the two ran to where the monk was standing to be let into the temple as well.

"Who are you and what is your purpose for being here" The monk repeated again in the exact manner that he had just stated to Jiraya.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I'm here to find a place to rest and train." The monk whose eyes had only been partially open began to open completely.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata and I'm also here to find a place to rest and train" They both stood there waiting for the monk to allow them to enter as Jiraya had been allowed to do.

"I see, very well then." Suddenly the gates that were opened to allow Jiraya in were closed.

"HEY What's going on…!" Before Naruto could finish his sentence the monk has slammed his staff down in between Hinata and Naruto.

They both managed to jump back out of the way before they were hit.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Naruto yelled out at the monk who had suddenly attacked them.

"Naruto-kun that attack he just did his chakra was flowing straight through his staff and he forced the chakra waves around the edge to slam into the ground as well." Hinata's ability to recognize the chakra waves had become nearly unrivaled in the past year due to their training combined with the power of her byakugan.

"Shit…. I thought something was different about that attack." Naruto glared back at the monk who was still standing before them.

The monk quickly twirled his staff around to his back and stood in a battle stance motioning them with his free hand to come at him. But the two just stood there still confused by what was going on and why Jiraya had already been allowed to enter.

"If you are here to train you must prove you are worthy of learning the lessons of this temple and defeat me." The monk whose tone of voice had now risen, looked straight at them. His demeanor was one of a man with no hesitations.

"I see, Damn that Ero-sennin! He knew this was going to happen that's why he told us what to say!" Naruto still stood there frustrated.

"If you don't come at me with the intention to kill you wont stand a chance."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata's usually timid face had suddenly changed. She turned to look at him again before finishing her sentence. "Lets do this together like we promised" He looked back her and gave her a smile and nodded at her as her words had calmed him down.

The monk continued to spin his staff into different positions and move his body into different stances as if he were tempting them to come attack him.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her bloodline to prepare for the battle.

"Hina-chan do you see what I'm sensing still?" He asked wondering if the power he felt was real.

"Yes Naruto-kun his power is enormous and his chakra is being sent straight out of his staff. We should watch out for it as he seems to be manipulating the chakra waves around the staff and adding to its power." They both looked at each other one more time before turning to their target.

Naruto ran towards him first with Hinata running stride for stride right next to him. They both jumped into the air as Hinata tucked into a ball and landed behind the monk low to the ground kicking her foot out as she landed to swipe the monks legs from below him but as she had done so the monk had hammered his staff into the ground and sent himself into the air. Naruto who had jumped higher than Hinata began to descend with hands tucked into a fist to send the monk back into the ground but as he swung the monk arched his body back to avoid the attack and brought his staff swiftly up cracking the tip with Naruto's chin and sent him flying head over heals backwards.

He managed to regain his balance and land back on his feet before he started running right at the monk again.

When the monk landed Hinata took her Jyuuken stance and focused on his tenketsus, as she had been able to with their initial chakra sensory training advanced his Byakugan skills to a high enough level to sense these chakra holes. She thrust her palm towards his body but he managed to dodge her attack countless times. She tried again with constant attacks releasing the chakra out of her hands to attack his tenketsus but before she could reach his body he would dodge or block with his staff.

A flash of chakra then came from the ends of the monks staff as he swung it towards Hinata's legs after she had missed her previous attack but she managed to thrust her palm down towards the staff using her own chakra to counter his staff but as she did so the back side of the staff came swinging around as the monk had rapidly spun his body along with the staff towards Hinata's midsection and sent her backwards. Sailing backwards Naruto jumped over her body and called on his shadow clones.

"Kage Bunchin No Jutsu!" four clones popped out as three of them continued to rush towards their opponent, one stayed behind to help Hinata to her feet before the one and her both came at the monk as well.

_He helped her even in this situation…._

The speed with which the monk could maneuver is staff was like nothing they had seen before. Before one attack was even blocked the backside of it was already moving to defend the next attack.

Naruto's shadow clones came, one jumping into the air as the two came on either side of the monk. One clone spun and did a round house kick only to have his attack evaded as the monk took a step back to avoid the other clone coming with a fist of furry which flew past him. A leg then came down from the clone in the air intending to hit the monks shoulder but merely missed. Hinata came in thrusting her palms full of chakra and continually tried to sweep his legs out and get him off balance so that Naruto could land a shot.

Then the monk turned his staff on the offensive. Slamming it down on the head of one clone sending him straight into the ground followed by another thrust backwards into the gut of the clone coming from behind followed by a shot to the feet of another clone which sent him tumbling sideways before the monk slammed the staff into the side of his neck hammering him into a puff of smoke. Before the real Naruto and Hinata could react the Monk twirled his staff above his head and snapped it to one side at Naruto and then spun it back in the other direction and quickly snapped it with a great force of chakra at Hinata sending them both back tumbling in the dirt.

As they both got up they looked at each other and both began to collect a giant amount of chakra into their palms.

"Koukuu RASENGAN!"  
"Koukuu Jyuuken!"

A giant ball and beam of chakra began flying at the monk and growing enormously larger as it approached him.

_WHAT… They can munipulate the chakra waves as well!_

"Staff repelling No Jutsu!" The monk began to twirl his staff in front of him as a huge amount of chakra formed in order to counter their energy attack.

"Oh no Naruto-kun he's manipulating the chakra waves close to him. I don't know if our attacks will be strong enough." They both continued to look on holding their stance to continue to try to swirl the chakra waves into their own attacks.

Their chakra attacks collided with his own chakra Jutsu. The monk stepped back as the force of Naruto and Hinata's attack pushed him back as he continued to try to twirl his staff to force the attacks back. Still they continued to force their chakra waves into the attack as the monks face began to grimace from the force of the energy pushing on his counter jutsu.

They stared as their attacks slowed to almost a hault in front of monk but did not dissipate. Then it happened he swung his staff at the two enormous chkaras hovering in front of him and sent their attacks back at them with equal intensity

"WATCH OUT HINATA!"" Naruto grabbed her and jumped out of the way before the attacks could get to her causing them both to land on their sides.

_Amazing they made me consume almost all of my chakra this early in the battle and I couldn't even make their chakra attacks diminish but just hault them…he saved her again… I see why Jiraya brought them here_

"Dammit this guy is tougher than I thought he would be." Naruto's anger continued to grow with every attack they tried on the monk.

"Naruto-kun… It seems as though all of his chakra is focused on his staff if we could get control of it then maybe we could win this battle." She kept her eye on the chakra waves surrounding the monk's body, which were still wrapped around his staff.

"Alright Hinata I'll try to get a hold of it and you get him to let go of it." The both got to their feet and started to come at him again. Naruto this time burst into only two clones with Hinata trailing right behind him.

"That wont work just like last time are you two that naïve?" the monk began to swing his staff at Naruto's clones but this time they weren't aiming to attack him. Each one, the clone and the real Naruto, jumped onto and grabbed each end of the staff as Hinata rushed in a struck the monk's tenketsus on either wrist. With swift angile movements struck two more on each arms causing his grip on his staff to loosen. Before he lost total control he turned and sent a roundhouse kick to the side of Hinata's face and knee to one clone followed by a jump kick to the chest of the real Naruto.

They both were sent flying back again but since Hinata had struck his Tenketsu when the monk jump kicked Naruto he had hung onto the staff and got knocked backwards with it.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled out loud.

"Koukuu Rasengan!"

"Koukuu Kyuuken!"

The flash of chackra emitted from both of their hands again as they had been so close together their attacks began to mold into a single huge ball of energy. The monk stood there helpless without his staff and began to close his eyes awaiting the attacks to reach him. Suddenly the two figures who had been up in the bell tower jumped to the edge of the building. Naruto and Hinata could hear one of them yell as he jumped forward.

"PURTEKUTO Shield No Jutsu" A monk similar in appearance to the one they were fighting except about 40 years older lifted his hands above his head forming a giant orb of chakra before slamming it down over his body as the chakra flowed in a big sphere around him similar to the Kiaten Naruto had seen in his battle with Neji except the monk didn't have to whirl he just stood in place as the chakra shielded him.

"PURTEKUTO SUPI-DO NO Jutsu!" Suddenly the monks speed could not be detected as he suddenly appeared in front of the monk that they had been attacking right when the combinded Rasengan and Jyuuken attacks were arriving.

The spiraling sphere of energy began to decrease as the attacks ate away at it but at the same time it had begun to decrease the size of the energy ball. The older monk just stood there in front of their koukuu attack as the chakra dissipated due to his shield protection Jutus.

Naruto and Hinata were in shock as they had sent their remaining chakra into those blast. They braced themselves for the oncoming battle with this new monk with whatever energy they could find in their exhausted bodies.

The monk's chakra shield had stopped as he and the first monk stood there watching the two get ready for another battle. They looked back up at the third figure who was still standing on the wall as if to await her approval to continue.

"They may enter." It was a female voice that had just spoken up and Naruto and Hinata were relieved to hear what she had said. The monks both stood aside and held out one hand towards the gate as the wooden entrance opened for them to enter.

As the gates opened Jiraya was sitting under a canopy in the shade on the side of the courtyard having a drink.

"So you two finally made it in. Sure took you long enough" He said to them as he took another sip of his tea.

The courtyard was very different from the ones that they had seen in the past. It seemed to be filled with nature and life. Grass was planted and there was an abundance of trees lining all of its sides. There were many little animals that had made the courtyard their home. On the right side of the courtyard was a man made pound which seemed to have a wide array of different fish. A baby rabbit suddenly came out of a bush in front of them and began to chew on the grass in front of Hinata.

"How CUTE! He's adorable" she reached down to pet the bunny who had evidently been used to people cause it did not fear them at all. A bird then flew down and landed on Naruto's head. He didn't think the animals were as cute as Hinata had and swiped at the bird who must have assumed that his hair would have been a suitable nest.

"DAMMIT ERO-SENNIN WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US WE WOULD HAVE TO FIGHT TO GET IN HERE!" Naruto was still very mad at the unexpected battle.

"Jiraya-sama how did you know we would pass the test?" Hinata looked up at him as she continued to pet the rabbit who seemed to be enjoying himself very much.

"Because you guys are stronger than me when I first came here and I got in so I figured it should be easy for you two, but from sensing the chakra on the outside of those gates. Seichou-san was a lot stronger than the guy I had to fight to get in here." He took another sip of his tea and motioned for them to come site next to him.

"That bastard hit Hina-chan!" folding his arms Naruto continued to hold his grudge against Jiraya.

"I'm ok Naruto-kun" Her lips pressed up into a smile at his concern. Naruto thankful to see her smile again decided he would try to calm down.

"Sit down already the three people you met outside there should be along any minute now."

"Who are they Jiraya-Sama" Hinata asked politely as she poured Naruto and herself a cup of tea to calm Naruto down who was obviously still irritated by Jiraya.

"This place has about 40 or so monks and priestesses ranging in age from 5 to well i guess about 80. Well the guy you fought, Seichou-san he's a high ranking second level monk. The other two who were sitting up in the bell tower when we arrived are Tougyo-sensei, the head monk and Taira, she's the head priestess now it would seem. They are the three strongest in this place." Reaching down he took another sip of tea

"Hey Ero-sennin the old monk he used two Protekuto Jutsu so could you sense which stages those were?" Naruto's curiosity at the defenses he saw had increased now that his rage had subdued.

"Well there are five Protekuto Jutsus that are used in the first three level it's just a matter of what level you use them at. Once you learn how to access and control each level you will be able to enhance the different Protekuto Jutsus. But I'll let them explain that to you guys when you start training. For now they should be here any minute." They sat there in the shade drinking their tea a little while longer before the two monks and the priestess arrived. She was a middle aged lady in her early forties. However, she still had the beauty of a younger female with gentle eyes and a soft smile. He black hair ran down to her lower back and her bangs slightly concealed her eyes. Although plain in apparel her slender physique left Jiraya drooling.

"Welcome to the temple of the Hidden Village of the Valley" The priestess said in a calm almost subduing tone.

"Yes Yes Welcome Jiraya It's been so long" The older monk spoke up in an almost comical tone. He was a happy old man it seemed, as the wrinkles on his face were no doubt from countless smiles and laughter. "You're so old now. You almost look like me except not as handsome" Jiraya laughed at the old man and continued the conversation.

"Tougyo-sensei I haven't seen you in almost 30 years but I'm sure I don't look as old as you say I look." Jiraya said this while winking at the priestess who couldn't help but smile at his gesture. She had been in her early teens when Jiraya had first arrived at the temple.

"No I'm sure" The old monk blurted out as he continued to laugh. He was an odd but friendly character.

"I'm sorry I attacked you earlier. But the secrets of this temple must be well guarded." the second monk spoke in the same calm serene tone that he had used when they first had arrived.

"Umm No problem I guess but you have to apologize to Hina-chan" Naruto just shrugged it off as he had gotten over the situation.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san." The monk bowed his head to show his apologies

"It's ok Seichou-sama" Hinata stood up from the rabbit who continued to eat a little more grass before hopping back into the bush.

"So Jiraya what is your complete reasoning for returning? You've brought these two here to train we can see that already but I sense there is something more?" The priestess could see that their agenda had not only been to train.

"You're right, we would like to use your temple as a base for finding this girl" he brought out the picture that he had bought along of Neko. "She's a Jinchuuriki with the two tails in her and we have to get to her before Akatsuki does. Jiraya didn't hold back any of the truth.

"Hey! That's Neko! You three are looking for Neko? Oh you'll love Neko she really is a friendly girl. Well you wont have to look really far she's usually in the nearby towns just south of here. She's a fiesty one though" The old man recalled how much of a prankster Neko had been. "Yup, she's definitely a Jinchuuriki alright, i suggest you don't get her too mad at you" The old mans bluntness and carefree manner had shocked Jiraya, Naruto and Hinata.

"What! You mean she's pretty close to here. Well i guess that makes our job easier." Jiraya sat back down almost relieved that this mission seemed like it would be completed without too much trouble.

"She grew up here. She was brought here when she was young and left in front of our gates. It happened a short time after you left with your friends and the third Jiraya. I was only about 10 at the time but i still remember it. She has been raised here most her life. She left the temple a little over a year ago but from our knowledge she has remained in this village but in which town exactly, we can't be sure."

"Alright then we'll be off to go find her now then!" Naruto stood up eager at the idea of completing their mission early.

"No Naruto. You and Hinata will be staying here to train while i look for her." Jiraya turned to them and let it be known that his decision was final.

"But what if akatsuki arrives you'll need our help!"

"Jiraya-sama Naruto-kun is right we could be helpful" Hinata didn't want Jiraya to possibly face akatsuki by himself.

"Hinata-chan don't worry I haven't been known as legendary for no reason" He smiled at her as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well Jiraya, It's going to be tough to find her. Last i remember she doesn't look like she does in that photo anymore. She bleached and dyed her hair the last time I saw her. Yup it was definitely blue. No wait red. Hmmmm maybe it was orange. You know she does seem to change it a lot. Yes yes that's it... always changing." The old monk had just seemed to confuse everyone but continued to smile. "But she is definitely very friendly to most people, except all the men that try to take advantage of her. She does have a nasty temper." The old man continued to laugh to himself thinking about all the poor men who had tried anything with her.

_A friendly Jinchuuriki?…. _Naruto sat there wondering about what they had just been told. He had just assumed that most, aside from himself, were all alone and cold individuals. This was far from what he expected. Neko had grown up around what seemed to be very nice people.

Before they could continue on with their questions Taira began to talk. "You two will be staying over there in the corridor in the two adjacent rooms. Please go set your stuff down and make yourselves at home. Jiraya please come with us as we have a lot to discuss." She turned as the younger monk turned to walk into a room with her. The older monk stopped to stare at them and gave them a big smile. "WELCOME AGAIN!" He said before joining the other two.

"You two go rest and unpack some, it's been a long day already for you guys. But brace yourselves it wont get much easier." Jiraya turned and followed the others as Hinata and Naruto picked up their equipment and walked over to their rooms. Even though he was hesitant to obey the order and still had an urge to go with Jiraya he decided if Hinata was around that it wouldn't be so bad.

Arriving in their rooms Naruto unpacked his supplies pretty quickly as he had not brought too much with him. He pulled out a picture frame of his old team and set it on the clothes dresser that was against the wall. He looked at it thinking for awhile before deciding to go see if Hinata needed any help.

Hinata who usually packed lightly was in her room setting a picture of her old team on the drawer as well when Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey Hina-chan do you need any help unpacking?" Naruto had come in and looked around her room, which looked much like his.

"I'm almost done Naruto-kun." she reached into her bag and pulled out her spare clothes to put away in the dresser. Noticing that there was still stuff in her bag Naruto thought he would help her out anyways.

Reaching into her bag he found a little book and pulled it out to put away. "Hey Hina-chan what's this?" He asked her as he walked over to place it on the dresser.

"Oh that's my photo album." She started to walk over to him so she could take it out of his hands.

"Oh can i look through it"

"Naruto-kun!..." She was going to try to grab the album from him but he had already began to flip through it. There were a few photos in album of her family, friends and her old sensei Kurenai. He just flipped through them quickly as there weren't many until he came to the last page that had something on it and froze. He looked up at Hinata who had also frozen once he had begun to look through her album. Her face now was flushed red as she didn't know what to say as she knew he had seen it.

He knew that Hinata had pressed the lily but he didn't expect her to carry it along on their mission. It was there in the album with a drawing of what appeared to be him as the marks on his face were easy to distinguish. He didn't know what to think of the picture. They both continued to look at each other has Hinata's breathing had nearly stopped. Before Naruto broke the silence.

"That was nice of you to put a picture of me in your album with the rest of your friends" trying not to make anything more of it than it was. Deep down inside he had hoped that it meant she liked him too but he still feared that if he acted on his feelings that there friendship would disappear.

Slowly Hinata began to breath again as he handed the album back to her. "Of coarse Naruto-kun you're well...you're my closest friend now" smiling as her hand started to shake while taking the album from his.

"Maybe if ... well ... maybe if we ever get to go into town we could take a picture together." He paused waiting to see if he shouldn't have asked. Hinata just stared at him her face, which was still flushed froze again. She tried to speak up but was unsure of what to say. Noticing that she had not replied Naruto tried to think quick. "Ummmm i mean you know with Ero-sennin... Like a team picture of us"

"Naruto-kun I would love to take a picture with you." she finally came out and said it. Another silence came between them as they continued to look back at each other. Still these moments between them were heart felt. The sound of their hearts racing could have been heard by a stranger in the adjacent room.

"Ummm Naruto-kun I guess we should see what Jiraya-sama wants us to do now"

"Right. Good idea. Maybe they have some food here that we could eat. I Hope they have Ramen!" Hinata laughed at his remark as his she had hoped that she could rival his love for ramen one day.

The walked across the courtyard to the room that Jiraya had followed the monks and priestess into earlier and asked if it was alright for them to enter.

"Come in you two." Naruto and Hinata came in and were motioned to take a seat by the priestess.

"Alright so its been decided how this situation is going to work." Jiraya looked at Naruto and Hinata to show them that the decision was definitely final.. "You guys will be staying here for at least a few months training under Taira-sama and Tougyo-sensei" Before he could finish what he had sad Naruto jumped in as he was prone to doing when he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Ero-Sennin! You can't expect me and Hina-chan to wait around for you to find Neko. And What if you run into Akatsuki! You know you're not getting any younger!" he darted his eyes back over to Jiraya to show his displeasure in the decision.

"Ero-Sennin? I see some things haven't changed after all these years Jiraya." The old monk started laughing as he thought about how many times they had to punish Jiraya because of his pervertedness.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Let me finish just one time would you! Alright as I was saying you guys will be left here to train while I look for Neko but you will be allowed to leave the temple once every two weeks to the town just south of here and when I feel it necessary to bring you along." Jiraya was now only talking to Hinata as he was still embarrassed about being called a pervert in front of his former sensei.

"If that is what you think is best Jiraya-sama we will do our best to improve while we're here." Jiraya looked back at Hinata, leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Just be sure to keep Naruto on track, because I know you'll be fine." He sat back up looking at everyone else at the table.

"Hey what did you just whisper to Hina-chan?" Naruto looked at the two feeling suspicious about what Jiraya had just said. They both merely smiled and continued on with the conversation.

"Yes feel free to wander about the temple we aren't too strict here. The food pantry is over there and if you need tea we have many kinds in the cupboards." Seichou motioned to where the essentials were located. "The others in the temple are in the monastery meditating for the day but you will meet them all soon enough."

"Then it is settled. We will begin the training tomorrow morning. For now we'll have something to eat." The priestess got up to get everyone some food.

"Ramen? Please say you have ramen." Naruto looked at the priestess who was confused by why he wanted ramen so badly.

"I'm sorry Naruto we only have rice and simple vegetables here. We live a simple life at this temple." Naruto fell back in his chair with tears ready to form in his eyes as everyone else began to laugh at his misery.

"What's SO FUNNY!"

It had been a long day for the team but they were settled in and were ready to begin their next journey. They still had to find Neko but assumed that it wouldn't be too hard as she was still in the village. Tomorrow the training was going to begin. There were still doubts lingering in Hinata's mind, as she didn't think she could accomplish what Jiraya and Tsunade couldn't, but just for a moment she had the courage to believe. The courage of a blonde haired boy who sat there in front of her sulking as he tried to swallow the steamed vegetables and rice. Through his sadness he managed to sneak a glance at Hinata and smile letting her know that even without his ramen that he too would be ok.

A knock came on his door as he sat there thinking about where the next few months would bring them.

"Come in" The night had consumed the temple and the knock was the only sound to be heard. The door slowly opened as Hinata stepped inside the room. She was holding what appeared to be a teakettle in one hand and a box in the other.

"Hi Naruto-kun"

"Hina-chan what are you still doing up?" her presence had caught him by surprise. But more than her presence her appearance stunned him. They had slept together in a tent in the forest before but they rarely changed out of their training clothes. Tonight was different, she was wearing a button up pajama shirt and pajama pants the caressed her body revealing her slender physique. Her hair was combed down and flowing in her eyes as she gently placed it behind her ears with her hand. He just kept looking as she walked in closer.

"Sorry to bother you."

"No Hina-chan I'm glad you came. You know it's kinda weird sleeping in a room that I haven't been in before." She looked at him and sat down cross legged in front of where he already was.

"I was saving these for your birthday but after …well…after I saw how sad you were I thought I would give them to you now." She placed the box and teakettle in front of him.

"Oh…umm what is it Hina-chan?" He picked up the wrapped box and shock it to see if he could figure out what it was. "But I didn't get you anything Hina-chan" She smiled at his remark but motioned for him to open it.

"Naruto-kun I don't expect anything from you. I just thought we might be away for awhile and you would like it." He started to unwrap the box. As it became clear what it was joy came to his eyes as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

His sudden show of affection caught her off guard as she had not expected him to respond so favorably towards the gift.

"Hina-chan this is the best gift I have ever gotten." The box had contained two Ramen bowls of instant noddles. He released his hold of Hinata and blushed as he realized he had hugged her instinctively again. She just opened one of the ramen bowls and poured in the warm water that she had heated up in the teakettle. She handed him the bowl and some chopsticks she had in her pocket and he happily dug in. "Hina-chan do you want some?" He asked holding out the bowl to her with his mouth half full of ramen.

"No Naruto-kun" she giggled as she loved seeing him so happy. After he finished his first bowl of ramen he vowed to save the other one for an emergency situation.

"Thanks again Hina-chan. You really are … are…" he tried to pick his words carefully as not to scare her off. " …. Are the best" He glanced over to her to see if he had said too much. But she continued to smile as she got up to leave his room.

"Good night Hina-chan."

"Good night Naruto-kun" she slowly closed the door behind her looking into his room as she did so. Just for a moment she thought that maybe his eyes had the same feelings as hers and wanted her to stay. But following her instincts when it came to her feelings never came natural. The night continued on as they both slept in their own rooms wishing that they could be back in their tent again.

"So Taira-chan looks like Jiraya was right" The two figures sat there on the roof having just witnessed everything that had just happened.

"Yes Tougyo-sama. It would appear that the bond they might someday share could unlock the powers of the third levels of the Protekuto Jutsus…..If they ever get the nerve to show each other…still we wont show them the forth level while they are here."

"Ah yes it seems like yesterday I was so youthful like those two." The old monk smiled again as the moonlight hit his face. "Only time will tell."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The blanket caressed her from her chest to her toes as her slender legs were bent and her arms lay motionless on one side of her body. Morning light had peaked into her room barley reaching her eyes that were shrouded by the strands of hair that had fallen over her face. A gentle breath flowed from between her soft full lips as she exhaled the last bit of air from her pleasant dream. Slowly her lashes began to lift as her eyes glistened in the sunlight. She blinked a few times to fully awaken herself before she glided the sheets off her body. Turning her legs off the edge of the bed she slipped her feet into a pair of sandals and stood up to fold the blanket that had kept her warm the previous night.

Walking over to the bathroom she turned on the faucet and with her hands brushed her hair back behind her ears so that she could wash her face. She cupped her hands together to fill them with water before pressing it up to her forehead, her cheeks, and her chin. The water began to flow off her silky skin as she dried herself with a towel. It had been awhile since she had seen herself in the mirror but as she continued to look she held up her fingers to her cheek and her lips began to crease into a smile. Closing her eyes for a second she could feel where his cheek had brushed up against hers from the hug he gave her the night before. Her dreams had brought her to a place where Naruto and her stood side by side caring for one another through the hardships that they faced. Opening her eyes again she decided to tie her hair up in a bun for the day of training, revealing her neck where the skin was just as smooth as her cheeks. She slipped out of her pajamas and into her training clothes before deciding to see if Naruto had awoken as well.

Closing her bedroom door behind her she walked to the adjacent room to peak into Naruto's window. He lay there motionless with his body sprawled out over the bed with the white ball on his sleeping cap falling down over his forehead. Even in his sleep he seemed so carefree as she longed to be able to lay with him and not think about the problems of the world. Before she could continue admiring him in his sleep however a little figure appeared next to his bed.

It was a little girl who looked to be around 5 or 6 years old. She had crawled up next to the side of the bed and was peaking her eyes up at Naruto. Slowly she extended her arms up to the white ball that was on his face and yanked off his sleeping cap. It had happened so abruptly that he jumped up thinking that he was being attacked. The little girl only began to laugh loudly as she saw him jumping up to his feet in bed. When the adrenalin had started to subside from his body he looked down to notice the little girl who was holding onto his sleeping cap and laughing.

"Hey….. who are you and what are you doing with my cap?" curiosity had gotten to him as he had not seen her before.

"Hi I'm Machiko, my friends call me Machi, I'm training to be a priestess here at the temple…… and I like your cap" She placed the cap on her head, which was obviously too big for her as it fell right over her eyes. Naruto still somewhat surprised by the little girl's arrival in his room slowly lifted the front of the cap from her eyes and gave her a little smirk.

"Hmmmm well Machi-chan I'm Naruto…..hmmm and I guess if you really like it and since I'm staying at your temple I guess you can have it." The little girls eyes lit up as she had never received a gift from a boy before.

"Really? Naruto-san you would give this to me" The shock had not left her face as she asked him.

"Sure why not" he dropped the front of the cap back down over her eyes. She then lifted it up herself and with a beaming smile reached up and hugged him.

"Hey … Hey… Machi-chan ummmm" he was somewhat surprised by her reaction and patted her on the back.

"Alright Naruto-san until I become a full priestess you will be my boyfriend!" She continued to grip her arms around him.

"WHAT! Machi-chan I'm sorry but that's not possible …" He stood there staring at her in shock at her comment. He didn't think that girls as young as Machi were interested in boys.

"Why not do you already have a girlfriend?" She looked up with endearing eyes.

"Well no not yet….. but well" he leaned down close to her and whispered. "I do think I like someone…. Well at the very least I think I'm starting to like someone" her eyes began to fill with tears as she was saddened by his comments.

"Wait wait Machi-chan don't cry wait wait…. " a big frown now adorned her face. "You're a beautiful girl machi-chan but I'm just an old man you're going to want to look for someone more your own age…..How about I be your older brother then" slowly she wiped away her tears as she had easily gotten over her first crush.

"Ok That works then. I guess you are kind of old Naruto-ni-san" She took off the hat and held it out in front of him.

"You should give this to the girl you like.." She kept her eyes fixed on the hat as she looked at the white fluffy ball hanging from the end.

"Machi-chan you can still have it. But you know that might be a good idea maybe I will get that girl something….. but anyways…. out you go he picked her up and started carrying her to the door. "I have to change and get ready cause if I know Hina-chan she's already awake and waiting for me"

"Is Hina-chan the girl you like?" Naruto paused as he thought about the question.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." He placed her down in front of the door so she could let herself out.

"Thank you Naruto-ni-san" She pulled the cap back from her eyes again and ran out the door.

Not being able to hear what they were saying but still having witnessed the scene in front of her she felt a warming sensation inside herself. Finding him a kind a caring individual had always been easy but seeing him give his sleeping cap to Machi only made her long for him more.

Before Machi had gotten far out the door the cap slipped back over her eyes and she ran right into Hinata and fell back before she lifted the cap from her eyes again to see who she had bumped into.

"Hello. Who are you" She asked in the same friendly voice she used while speaking to Naruto only seconds ago.

"I'm Hinata and what is your name?"

"I'm Machiko but my friends call me Machi…. Are you Hina-chan?" Machi continued to look at Hinata who had helped her back to her feet and was still kneeling so she was eye level with Machi. Still holding the cap up abover her eyes Machi began to stare at Hinata's kind face. "You're really pretty" Hinata blushed at the comment as no one had really referred to her as being pretty before.

"Well only Naruto calls me that but you're more than welcome to. I think you're a very pretty young lady as well Machi-chan"

"Ok Hina-san…….You must be the girl Naruto thinks he likes cause you're really really pretty. Can you show me how to tie my hair up like yours later?" The remark about Naruto liking her had made her blush even more but she decided to pretend she didn't hear it.

"Of coarse Machi-chan"

"Ok I have to get to the training area before the head priestess gets mad at me. BYE HINA-SAN!" Machi ran off down the corridor past Hinata. Before she could look back around, the door to Naruto's room was opening again.

"Hina-chan?" He looked down at Hinata who was looking back up at him. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oh I dropped something," She stood up before him so not to arouse suspicion. He only continued to stare at her as he had never really seen her with her hair up many times. He remembered when it was shorter when they were younger but now that it was up and revealed her light soft colored neck he could barley take his eyes off of her.

"Oh… umm did you find it.. do you need any help?"

"No I'm ok Naruto-kun I found it….. Are you ready to begin our training?" She tried to change the subject before he figured out she had been standing outside his room for a little while already.

"Yea this is going to be great. I can't wait to see what these jutsus are capable of" The excitement on his face was rarely hidden as Hinata looked on. She nodded and they both began to walk towards the center of the courtyard to where Taira and Tougyo were already waiting.

"Naruto-kun, lets do whatever it takes …..together" even though he knew that Hinata was a hard worker the remark still surprised him. They both smiled at each other as they continued on their way.

They approached the monk and the priestess that they had met the day before and to their right they could see the rest of the monks and priestesses who lived at the temple. They were as Jiraya had said ranging in age from 5 to 80. Machi who was standing besides the rest of the priestesses turned and gave them both a big smile. Before they could get to know the rest of the temple's inhabitants they were motioned off by Tougyo and split into two groups and went into two separate indoor training rooms.

"Good Morning Hinata, Naruto. The other monks and priestesses have been informed about your arrival here, however you will not be training with them. You will be training directly under Tougyo-sensei." Although it was still early, Taira had an almost nurturing tone in her voice that seemed to be able to relax the both of them each time she talked.

"Oh don't worry though I'm sure you'll be able to get to know everyone during your stay here." Tougyo stood there with a grin that almost seemed to be permanently etched on his face as he continued to talk to them. "But as Taira said I will be supervising your training. So why don't we get started."

"Alright Sensei I'm ready for this You can just show me how it's done and I'm sure both me and Hinata will get it in no time" Naruto was on the edge of his toes still salivating at the thought of being able to use the same powers that he had seen Tougyo use the day before to stop their attack.

"Sorry Sensei, but do you mind if I ask where Jiraya-sama is" as usual Hinata did not miss the details of her surroundings.

"He left last night to one of the towns in the Hidden Village of the Valley. But to make sure he kept on track we sent Seichou-san with him. Because I'm sure you two already know what kind of person he is" the four of them started to laugh as they knew exactly why Seichou had been sent with Jiraya.

"Alright before you start with Tougyo let me say a few things. I'm sure Jiraya has told you about the Protekuto Jutsus. However, I will explain why they were developed and how they are used. The Jutsus by themselves are I guess what you would say rather simple and aren't so complex but nonetheless you cant expect to master them easily. However the most important thing I will tell you is that these powers are only to be used when protecting people first and foremost….Don't ever forget that." Taira looked them both directly in the eyes to indicate the seriousness of what she had just told them. She then turned to Tougyo to let him finish up the explanation as she walked off to a training room where one of the groups had entered earlier.

They watched as Taira disappeared into the room before Tougyo continued. "So there are four levels of these Jutsus. The first three levels will use the five Jutsus we will be teaching you. The forth level is not something you will be learning while you are here at this temple." His tone of speech which was usually very friendly had suddenly become very serious.

"What! Why not ….we can learn them all! Right Hina-chan!" He turned and smiled at her as she did the same in return.

"Naruto, this is not a joke. The first three levels will be all that you will have a chance to learn here and you'll be lucky even to get to the second." He paused as the mood had become almost somber.

_Hopefully they wont have to ever use the secondt or third levels while they are here…..that would mean …_He continued to look at them thinking and worrying about what they might have to one day face.

"Now then let us begin" Tougyo's tone of voice abruptly shifted back into its friendly tone which only confused Hinata and Naruto even more.

"Alright Lets do this" Naruto yelled out loud.

Hinata's confidence only continued to grow each day she was around him. She felt like the confidence that he exuded only made her believe in herself more. "Yes we're ready Tougyo-sensei." She turned and faced towards their new teacher as her and Naruto braced themselves for what lay ahead.

"Alright then. First you have to remember this hand seal combination. It's simple so it shouldn't be too hard. Ok it's Rabit, tiger, dragon, bear. So that part is simple enough. Next you start to focus your chakra and then think or yell, it's up to you, Protekuto-Jutsu! This is the first and simplest Jutsu but one that is absolutely necessary. It's a chakra enhancement Jutsu. It supplies you with an extra amount of chakra that depending on the level you're performing it at can be enormous." Before he could finish his explanation Naruto had quickly formed the hand seals and tried to perform the Jutsu.

"PROTEKUTO JUTSU!" He fell straight to ground cringing in pain. Tougyo couldn't stop himself from laughing as he saw Naruto struggling on the floor.

"Oh man Jiraya was right you sure are an impatient one" He had bent down so that he inches away from Naruto's face. "But next time let me finish me explanation" Slowly Naruto dragged himself up to his feet embarrassed about what had just happened. Hinata gave him a reassuring smile to let him know that she didn't think any less of him for trying.

"So as I was saying. This first Jutsu has to be performed in order to use the other four as the extra chakra is needed. Then you ask why did Naruto just fall flat on his face? Remember what Taira said 'You must only use these Jutsu when you intend to protect someone'. If you don't have that mindset to start off with your chakra will quickly flow out of your body rather than allowing the surrounding chakra to flow in.

Naruto's face almost scrunched up as he had wish he had listened more closely to what Taira had said.

"You should have learned about the chakra waves and how all living things produce chakra. Only someone who can control the chakra waves, as I have seen you two do already, can use these jutsus." He smiled again at them. " By doing these hand seals you enter into an agreement with all living good spirited things around you. This agreement is that you will protect someone if they loan you some charka. Plants animals people, any living thing. You will then, by forming the seals, be able to cause the chakra waves to flow directly into your body and that's how you start the Jutsu. And I repeat, remember only with intentions to protect will the good spirits around you willingly give their chakra to you"

"Tougyo-sensei, how do you perform different levels of the Jutsu if the hand seals are the same." Hinata stood there trying to understand the jutsu they were being taught. Tougyo looked at her and smiled as he walked over to both of them and motioned for them to sit down.

"You must decide the level of the Jutsu as you perform this chakra enhancement jutsu. As you gather the chakra your ability to focus on your intentions becomes crucial." He paused to see if they were listening closely. He was pleased when he saw them not even blinking. "Level one, in order to perform this level you must focus all of your thoughts and concentrate on protecting anyone and anything at all. You can't focus on trying to gather the chakra but rather you must focus all your thoughts on your purpose. Level Two, to perform this level you must focus all your energy and thoughts towards the protection of your friends and family. Because they are closer to you the mental agreement you make with the surroundings is greater thus enhancing your chakra even further. Once you gather this Chakra you will then be able to use the four other Jutsus at the level at which you gathered the chakra." Naruto looked on with a big grin on his face as he knew that if he was going to become Hokage one day and protect the Konoha that these Jutsus could play a vital role. However he didn't realize what was missing in Tougyo's explanation.

Tougyo motioned for them to stand up again but as they did so Hinata spoke up.

"Tougyo-sensei, But you only told us about the first two levels. What about the third?" Hinata's remark had suddenly made Naruto realize that there was something missing in the explanation.

"Hey yea what about the third level?" Naruto joined in on the questioning.

"Jiraya was right you sure don't miss anything Hinata" Naruto turned and smiled at Hinata as he knew that was one of the reasons he loved having her around, because she always caught the things that he missed. "Well the third level can only be accessed if you can figure it out on your own." He turned to them and almost started snickering.

They both looked at each confused and then back at Tougyo. Both knew that Jiraya had said that they would possibly be able to reach the third level but he had also not told them how. Before they could ask anymore questions Tougyo began talking again.

"Alright then. For the next eleven hours you two will sit here face to face and meditate in the sun until you learn how to focus all of your thoughts on protecting something. After the eleven hours you will then try the Jutsu. You will do this everyday until you figure out how to use it"

"WHAT! 11 hours in this heat!" Naruto had been caught off guard. However, Hinata turned to go sit down and as Naruto saw her out of the corner of his eyes he stopped his complaints and immediately went and sat down in front of her. It was as if she had calmed him down mentally and made him remember that they were willing to do anything to learn these Jutsus.

"Remember, focus on protecting something with every ounce of energy you have." Tougyo turned and left them there sitting cross legged in front of each other as they closed their eyes and tried to focus all of their thoughts.

Hour after hour they sat there trying to focus all their thoughts on protecting someone. Different people would pop up in their minds. They saw their old teammates and friends they had left behind in Konoha and even each other. They saw these people being attacked and then focused on trying to protect them. Every so often they would open their eyes to look at each other and randomly their eyes would meet causing them both to smile and lose focus for a second before they closed their eyes again to continue to meditate. The sweat on their face began to drip down onto the grass they were sitting on as the temperature of the day had been intense. Eventually the sun began to set over the western walls of the temple and a cool breeze came down and cooled them off slightly. The first eleven hours had been a lot tougher than they thought even if it was just sitting and meditating.

Tougyo walked slowly out to where they were sitting as the night had taken over the sky. "Alright you two lets see if you have learned anything or not" Hearing his voice they both opened their eyes and stood in front of him.

"Alright Hina-chan lets show him what we're made of" Naruto turned to her as she smiled and nodded back at him.

Forming the seals almost simultaneously and trying to focus their thoughts on everything they had just thought about while meditating, they both then yelled out.

"PROTEKUTO-JUTSU!" They tried and struggled to feel the chakra waves flow into them but they couldn't hold the last seal as a majority of their chakra drained from their bodies and they fell to the ground.

"You two still don't get it." The monk walked off and left the two lying on the ground. Naruto pulled himself up before helping Hinata up to her feet as well.

"Damn….All that meditating and still nothing." He looked at Tougyo wo was walking off but decided that there would still be time to learn. "Hey Hina-chan do you want to go rest for the day? We've been out here a long time. Or maybe we should go eat some dinner before continuing." This time however Hinata did not look back at him. Her eyes were still looking down to the ground that she had just fallen on.

"Naruot-kun….what if we can't do this and when the people we care about need us the most we aren't able to help them?" Their failure at the Jutsu had caused her insecurities to emerge again as the thoughts of what her father would have said to her began to run through her head, compounded by the images of her friends being attacked and her being helpless in aiding them.

The images began to wear down on her mentally as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She could almost hear her father's voice completely until she heard something else, something more comforting, something more reassuring. "What are you talking about Hina-chan? Remember how long it took us to get the Koukuu Jutsu. We shouldn't expect to get this right away either… and… and…well I already know you have the power to help people even without these Jutsu Hina-chan because I know I wouldn't have gotten this far if you weren't my partner" He paused putting one hand behind his head and smiling at Hinata. She had never really heard him speak so fondly of her before but hearing his words brought the small amount of confidence back that she had worked so long and hard to gain.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" he continued to look at her as he could see the reflection of the stars in her eyes. Once again he had just been caught off guard by her beauty. He hadn't paid much attention to her looks until recently but he found himself more often speechless when he did focus on it. Trying to stop his glaring he finally coughed up some words.

"Alright Hina-chan lets get some dinner and then some rest. We'll get these Jutsus soon enough" They both turned and started walking to the dinning area they had been in the night before. Closer than they had ever been they both wanted to reveal their feelings but did not know how. They continued inside and noticed that the rest of the monks and priestesses were also gathered there for dinner. Although the temple was usually a quiet place the dinning area was bustling with noise as all the monks and priestesses were chatting away. Before they could find a seat Machi had run in between them and grabbed them both by the waist and looked up as her head was around the height of their stomach.

"Hina-san, Naruto-Ni-san Come sit with me!" She pulled them towards her table. They both smiled as they follwed and sat at her table.

There were three monks and two other priestesses at the table. They all began to introduce themselves and share little stories about their lives before the temple. The conversation continued on as Naruto and Hinata ate their dinner. Every time she looked over at him he was trying to force down the rice and vegetables.

_I'll have to get him more ramen…_A smile came to her face as she thought of how she could make him happier.

The dinner did not last long as they began to walk back to their rooms with Machi still in between them. She had her hands extended up towards both Hinata and Naruto as they held them walking down the halls.

"Alright Machi-chan you gotta get to bed now so you can wake up and train some more with the rest of the priestesses and monks. That and me and Hina-chan need to head to bed too" He patted her on the head as they had walked her to her room.

"Ok. I'll be sure to wear the sleeping cap tonight" She said with a beaming smile as she walked into her room.

The two of them were alone again as they walked back to their rooms. When they arrived they stood there standing silent in the moonlight. The awkward silences had continued to grow as they both tried to say what was really on their minds but never could. They looked at each other before relinquishing to the night and heading to bed.

For the next two weeks they continued to try to master the first jutsu but they continued to struggle day after day. The meditation never really seemed to help them but instead it almost haunted them. The constant images of their friends being attacked continued to mentally wear them down. The nights were mostly the same, dinner with the rest of the temple's inhabitants with a few random conversations. Naruto, however had become a favorite of the younger monks as he showed them many different tricks they could play on the older monks. It had become one of his favorite pastimes when he realized that Tougyo would catch everything they tried to pull on him. He made all the younger monks promise to come up with even greater pranks, as it was a goal for all of them to finally be able to get a prank on Tougyo.

The two weeks approached as they were about to be let out for their first break from the temple. Before the day had ended Jiraya had arrived back at the temple. He walked in the gates with his head faced towards the ground as Seichou walked calmly right beside him.

"Ero-Sennin! Did you find her… did you find Neko?" Naruto ran towards Jiraya when he noticed he had returned.

"No…. Didn't spot her anywhere" Jiraya still appeared to be extremely depressed.

"Are you ok Jiraya-sama" Hinata had caught on that something was bothering Jiraya.

"He'll be fine. He's just mad that I wouldn't let him go out and party at night" Seichou walked off down towards the other monks as he left Jiraya there in front of them.

"Damn that Seichou. I couldn't lose him. That bastard wouldn't even give me one night off to myself." Jiraya glared at the back of Seichou before he turned back to the two in front of him. "So how are you two coming along? Have you two mastered the first Jutsu yet?"

Naruto scrunched his face as a sigh nearly escaped Hinata's lips. "No Jiraya-sama we haven't.."

"Yea we've done everything Tougyo-sensei has told us to do but we always end up drained." Tougyo began to walk towards them as he welcomed Jiraya back.

"So have you told them the secret to the first Jutsu yet Tougyo-sensei?" he snickered as he looked at Tougyo from the corner of his eyes.

"Secret…. Hmmm I don't remember any secrets….hmmmm you know at my old age I don't remember a lot of things anymore" Tougyo stood there acting as if he didn't recall what Jiraya was talking about.

"Oh come on Tougyo, two weeks is long enough for these two to suffer. Besides they will be heading to one of the towns west of here tomorrow for the day so it would be good if they learned it just in case anything happens." Jiraya tried to coax Touogyo into letting the secret out.

"Hmmmm yes I think it's coming to me… but you know it usually never does until I train new pupils for at least two months… as I'm sure you recall" Tougyo began to laugh as he remember how much he had made Jiraya struggle with the Jutsu.

"WAIT! YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME YOU WEREN'T TELLING US HOW TO USE THE JUTSU COMPLETLEY?" Naruto almost grew furious as Tougyo and Jiraya began to laugh. Hinata looked on relieved that there was something more as she had thought it was going to be hopeless.

"Of coarse not, I wanted to see you try to figure it out on your own. Oh my Jiraya was funny when I taught him. I think I remember when he tried to act like he was trying to learn the first Jutsu and acted like he had the chakra drained from him so he could fall into Tsunade. Oh my what a temper that girl had" Jiraya's laughter turned into a frown as he didn't like his apprentices hearing about his childhood stories. That and he did not like to think about the many times when Tsunade had punched him.

"Would you mind if we asked what the secret was Tougyo-sensei?" Hinata looked at him with her pleasant eyes that could even melt the heart of a monk.

"Oh alright fine. First off why don't you two tell me what you have been thinking about when you're meditating." They both told him of how they saw their friends being attacked and how they wanted to help them.

"Ok well there's your problem you're focusing on the wrong thing." They both looked at him confused as they had been told to focus on protecting something.

"Look….Yes, you are supposed to focus on protecting someone but you cant focus on stopping the attacker. The secret is you have to focus on the bonds you share with those people and the bonds they share with others. If you can focus on wanting to protect those bonds the jutsu are very simple. Basically, focus on the positive reasons for why you want to protect someone not the fear and aniexity you get if you don't do something to help them. Only these positive thoughts will free your mind and body from the limits of your chakra container and allow you to freely absorb the chakra waves from living things."

Hinata and Naruto turned and looked at each other with a big smile and their eyes filled with excitement. They knew exactly what Tougyo was talking about. The same reason that Hinata had felt so crushed the first night they tried the Jutsu was why they couldn't perform it. All their negative thoughts hindered them.

"So give it a try already why don't you. I guess you guys suffered enough. Darn Jiraya, it would have been so much fun to see them struggle for just a bit longer" Tougyo laughed as he backed Jiraya and himself away from Naruto and Hinata to let them try the Jutsu.

The both stood in front of each other and formed the hand seals and yelled out in unison again. "Protekuto Jutus."

Things were different this time. They saw their friends. They saw the good times they had spent with them, the reasons why they had all become friends in the first place. The attacker wasn't even apart of their thoughts anymore. Then it happened. Their chakra began to glow like and aura surrounding their bodies. They both opened their eyes as they knew what was happening. They could sense the chakra waves around them flowing in their bodies. Before they could keep going on trying to focus on gathering more chakra Naruto broke his concentration and reach out grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Showing his emotions in a moment of excitement was what he was use to doing.

"I knew we could do it Hina-chan.! We're the greatest team ever!" He was overcome with joy now that they were ready to learn the rest of the Jutsus.

Hinata even began to giggle as she was surprised they were able to perform the jutsu only two weeks into their training.

"Hey Tougyo-sensei that was a level two protekuto Jutsu wasn't it!" Naruto boasted as loudly as he could.

"Nope. Not even close." Naruto excitement ended as he released Hinata from his embrace. They both turned to look at Tougyo.

"There is no doubt you were focusing on your friends and family as it is hard to focus a thought on a stranger but only in real life situations will level two or three ever happen. So don't get too far ahead of yourself. But hey not bad" His eyes closed together as he smiled at them. Looking back at Hinata with a little disappointment Naruto still managed a smile as they had still come further than they had in the previous two weeks.

"Alright you two. Go get some dinner and rest, I'm sure it's been a long day already. You guys will be heading out with me tomorrow morning for the day." Jiraya then looked off in the distance to see Seichou who was talking to Taira. "And we will be leaving bright and early to make sure he doesn't come with us" The three of them laughed at Jiraya as they knew the two weeks must have been harder for him that it was for them. They ended the day of training early and proceded to join the rest of the monks in the dinning hall who had also ended their training session early as was their tradition every two weeks so that they could regain their energy for their own training. Machi as she had become accustomed to doing, ran up to both Naruto and Hinata. This time however Naruto's reaction was a little different.

"Hey Machi-chan. You go take Hiinata and I'll be right there with you" Hinata and Machi not thinking much of it smiled and walked off to their seats.

"Hey… Ero-sennin… can I talk to you for a minute outside."

"Something wrong Naruto?" Jiraya squinted his eyes trying to figure out what exactly Naruto wanted.

"Umm well I couldn't really talk to any of the monks about it… well umm… you see… Hina-chan.. umm.." He tried to find the right way to ask the question.

"Just say it already I'm pretty hungry."

"Ok well what do you think is a good way of asking a girl out on a date?"

"What! Is this what this is all about? Gee Naruto just ask her already. And here I thought it was something important" Jiraya turned away from him and started to walk back inside not before looking back over his shoulders at Naruto.

_So looks like he's finally gotten up the nerve to understand that he likes her…_

"ERO-SENNIN! You're supposed to help me with these things." He stood there almost depressed by Jiraya's answer.

_Maybe he's right…. Maybe I should just ask her…._

He managed to walk back into the dinning hall and sit down next to Hinata as he pondered over what he should do. They were going to be heading out of the temple for the day and he thought it would be the perfect time to ask her. He had already spent many sleepless nights deciding that even if Hinata didn't like him that their friendship could survive the fact that he liked her, but still he had also imagined many times what I would have felt like if she had rejected him. Sakura had said no to his many date request in the past but this time it was different. This time he couldn't even find the right words to say. The dinner ended much in the same way it had the previous nights with the younger monks trying to pull a prank on Tougyo. However, this time Naruto didn't join them, which confused Hinata as she was used to him happily trying to pull a prank on Tougyo.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" She asked as they were walking back to their room.

"Yea… everything is great Hina-chan…… but ummmm hey I…I … wanted to…. ask you something…." It was the first time that she had ever really heard Naruto stutter.

This was it. He was going to do it. He had convinced himself that the time was right. The last two weeks of staying up figuring out how he was going to ask her on a date had built up to this point but before he could ask her Machi came running up to them.

"Naruto-ni-san! Hina-san! Taira-sama said you guys were going out to the town in the west tomorrow and she said that if you guys were willing to look after me I could go."

Naruto almost fell down on his face when he heard what Machi had said. Deep down inside he wanted to say no but the more he looked at Machi the more it broke his heart to refuse her request. He just stood their silent all his plans suddenly fading away. Hinata leaned down and picked Machi up.

"Of coarse you can Machi-chan" She started to tickle Machi to make her laugh. Hinata in the few weeks they had been at the temple had shown an almost motherly instinct with Machi and even with his plans crushed he couldn't help but feel happy when he saw the two girls together.

"Alright Machi-chan you can come with us since Hina-chan says it's alright" She continued to laugh as Naruto joined in on the tickling.

"YEA! You're the bestest Naruto-ni-san. I mean second bestest behind Hina-san" They all laughed at the comment as they released Machi from their hold.

Hinata bent down low to talk to Machi eye to eye "Ok machi-chan you run along to bed before the priestess changes her mind." Before she could stand back up Machi kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight!" She ran off towards her room as Hinata smiled in her direction before turning back to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun were you going to ask me something" Naruto froze as he suddenly didn't know what to really say.

"Ummmm yea… ummm I wanted to … umm ask you if … we could eat Ramen for lunch tomorrow?" It was the quickest most believable lie he could think of.

"Of coarse Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled at his comment. They both stood in between their two rooms as they had done every night since they had gotten there and slowly they wished each other a good night before turning to go in their own room.

_If only he could love me as much as he loves ramen someday._ Hinata smiled as she caught his eyes before she stepped completely in her room.

Still a little disappointed he returned her glance with his own. As he stood in the doorway he turned back around to see if maybe she would come back out of her room but instead the door had closed behind her. He stood there and smiled as he could see her slightly through her window. His disappointment faded as he stared at her for a minute longer before turning into his own room again.

_How did it take me so long to find my way to you…

* * *

_

"You know Shadou you need to find this two tails soon yea? The leader sent me to make sure you stay on track yea? So Lets get this done yea?" They stood there looking over the valley.

"There's still plenty of time. We still have another year and a half." The dark figure behind the robe turned to face Deidara. "Until then don't ever question me again or I will kill you." A flash of electricity began to flicker in the places that should have been his eyes.

"Don't have to lose your temper yea?" Diedara didn't really pay attention to his last remark. "You might be needing my help yea?"

"She's in this village. We'll have to search the towns one by one but she can't hide forever. It's only a matter of time." He turned his attention back on the valley as they began to descend from the cliffs. "It's only a matter of time now…"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

The sun had barley begun its ascent over the eastern wall of the temple but there he was outside of Naruto's and Hinata's door. Trying desperately to wake them up before anyone else in the temple could succumb to the light of day.

"Naruto!" Jiraya's eyes were almost bulging out as he spoke in as loud a whisper as he could.

_Dammit if I don't get them up soon Seichou is going to be up and then I'll be stuck with him for the day again._

"Naruto!" he started to bang a little louder on the door while still being careful not to make too much noise. Still he just laid there not stirring a muscle as his breathing got louder to match the noise that Jiraya was making.

_DAMMIT! Why is his door locked! Dammit it must have been Seichou. He must have put a sealing Jutsu on their doors. _

Finally he gave up on Naruto, tiptoed to Hinata's door and tried waking her up, as it seemed that she was going to be his only hope if they were to avoid Seichou.

"Hinata!" His voice came out in a hushed whisper again. As he looked on she began to stir under her sheets. Turning around in her bed her eyes began to blink as the image of Jiraya jumping up and down in her window came into sight.

"Jiraya-sama?"Slowly rolling off the sheets she placed her feet into some sandals and walked over to the door to let him in. Luckily for Jiraya it seemed that the door was only sealed from the outside. "Are we leaving so soon Jiraya-sama?"

"Yes Hinata-chan, go get ready quick, get your stuff and lets go! We have to get out of here before Seichou wakes up" Hinata smiled at his comment as she thought back to the day before and how depressed Jiraya had been when he had come back to the temple with Seichou.

"Ok Jiraya-sama I'll only be a little bit." She began to think about what they would need to bring although it was only a single day journey.

"Good, I'll keep trying to wake Naruto up." Turning back into her room she began to place a few items into her backpack for their trip into town. Jiraya then turned his attention back to Naruto's room and continued his frivolous attempts at waking him up. Still, he lay there with half his body on the bed and the other half hanging off the side. The frustration continued to build as he tried to break the sealing jutsu. All his thoughts were focused on ripping down the door any way he could and throwing Naruto on his back so that they could leave the temple before the other monks began to assemble for the day.

A few minutes passed before Hinata came back out to meet Jiraya who was red in the face from trying to wake Naruto from his sleep. Most of the inhabitants of the temple still hadn't appeared to be awake but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before it was too late.

"Damn that Naruto he wont wake up!" Jiraya nearly yelled at Hinata in frustration.

Turning to look at Naruto laying in his room she walked over to the door and thought that she would try to wake him up as well.

"Naruto-kun…" A whisper came out of her mouth as Jiraya looked on disappointed that she hadn't spoken up as loud as he had

"You'll never wake him up speaking so softly Hinata-chan…" But before he could continue what he was saying Naruto had fully awoken and run outside his door.

"Is everything ok Hina-chan?"

"Oh everything is fine Naruto-kun, Jiraya-sama just wanted to leave a little early today." Jiraya immediately fell back on his head as he had tried so hard to wake Naruto from his slumber and all Hinata had to do was whisper his name.

_He just totally blocked out my voice… that bastard!_

Getting back up to his feet he tried to hurry Naruto so they could leave before Seichou saw them. "Hurry Naruto, Hinata-chan and I have been waiting here forever now.!"

"Ok Ok calm down Ero-sennin. Just let me get my stuff." He went back inside and started to pack some stuff so that they could head out for the day.

It had seemed that Jiraya's plan was going to be a success as they were all leaving the front of the temple gates unnoticed.

"Oh wait Naruto-kun we almost forgot Machi-chan. We promised we would take her today." She turned back to Naruto who didn't hesitate to run back into the temple to retrieve Machi.

"WHAT! We don't have time for this!" The panic started to grow in his eyes as he began to hide behind the gates so that no one could see him already leaving.

They stood there for what felt like hours to Jiraya but what in actuality was only a few minutes before Naruto came back with Machi riding on his sholders. She was smiling as usual as Naruto held her hands above his head. As she looked on, Hinata began to smile at both of them. Machi had seemed to bring out Naruto's playful nature which always comforted Hinata, knowing that no matter how much they grew deep down inside he would always be the same guy that she had fallen for years earlier. Arriving in front of Hinata Naruto knelt down so that Machi could reach for Hinata. She picked Machi up by the armpits and set her down in between them.

"Good Morning Hina-san! I'm so excited it's been so long since I've been to any towns around here!" Before they could continue their conversation Jiraya began to speak with haste again.

"Alright you three! Lets go before it's two late!" They all turned around and headed out the gates. Entering into the sparse forest Jiraya relaxed a little, believing that they were safely away from the temple.

"Ok, well it looks like it's just going to be us four today" Jiraya stood there with a big smirk and his eyes glistening in the sun as he began thinking about the various things he could do on his day in the town. He had planned to leave the three on their own once they had gotten to their destination but his day dreaming did not last long.

"Good morning Jiraya-sama, Hinata-chan, Machi-chan, Naruto-kun" They all stopped in their tracks as the voice appeared to be coming from behind the trees in front of them. A figure began to step out of the shadows, revealing himself to them. It didn't take Jiraya long to realize who it was that was standing in front of them. Immediately he fell back upon his head again.

"I've been waiting for you four for the past hour. Tougyo-sensei and Taira-sama made me make sure that the three of you would have a day to relax and not have to look after Jiraya-sama" Jiraya stood back up nearly in tears, as he had hoped that this would be a day to enjoy himself and not to look for Neko.

"Why do they hate me so much!" His head slumped down as he got up and started walking again. They all started laughing as they saw how depressed Jiraya had become.

"Today you three just enjoy yourself in the town and I'll make sure Jiraya-sama stays on task and remembers that the reason why you three came here is to find Neko." They all nodded their head and continued on their way.

Light eventually broke through the cover of the trees as the small forest gave way to the vast valley. The town had only been a few hours from where the temple was so the trip did not require them to travel a great distance. Mid day had quickly arrived when they could see the gates of the town just off the horizon.

"We've already searched here. Yes, I think I've earned the day off too" Jiraya stood there with his hands on his hips looking proud of himself for the conclusion that he had drawn.

"Nope, Tougyo-sensei still wants us to search as Neko could have come back to this town on her travels."

Immediately Jiraya began to sulk again from the disappointment. To him it had felt like years since he had been able to go out at night, drink and look for pretty women. Deciding that it was useless he turned to Naruto before they split up to give him a little advice.

"Well you take care of the girls and don't cause too much trouble." Then he leaned in to whisper something in Naruto's ear, making sure that no one else could hear. "and….just ask her out already would you?" The two girls turned to look at Jiraya wondering what it was that he was telling Naruto but before they could ask, he had started into town, although not before he gave Naruto a wink. The night before Naruto had pulled Jiraya aside before dinner and now Jiraya was whispering in his ears. Hinata was unsure what it was they were hiding but she figured it could not be anything too important.

A little surprised and turning red at Jiraya's remarks he quickly tried to get their attention off of him. "Alright shall we go into town now?" They all agreed that it was time to put all other thoughts aside and enjoy the day.

"YEA! Lets go Naruto-ni-san, Hinata-san!" Machi grabbed both their hands and started to pull them into the entrance of the town, as they were both more than happy to follow her.

The town was very similar to Konoha, which made them homesick for a moment before they started walking down the street trying to decide what to do. People filled the streets as there were many shops lined up on either side of them.

"Alright Machi," Hinata leaned down towards Machi and she usually did so that they could speak eye to eye. "Lets get some lunch ok. I hope you like Ramen." she looked up and smiled at Naruto. He couldn't tell if it was the fact that her hair had fallen slightly in front of her eyes and as she brushed it back she looked more beautiful than he already thought she was or if it was the fact that she remembered he had asked to eat ramen for lunch but at that moment all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and for a second he closed his eyes and could almost feel her lips slowly pressing on his. "Naruto-kun I hope you don't mind but I feel like some ramen today, and it looks like Machi-chan would like some as well." Snapping out of his sudden daydream he returned her smile and nodded.

It wasn't long before they ran into a ramen stand and sat down to order their lunch. Naruto decided on the Ramen with pork and chicken as he couldn't decide which type of meat he wanted while both Hinata and Machi selected the miso vegetarian ramen.

"Hinata-san?" Machi put down her chopsticks for a second to ask Hinata a question. "Does Naruto-ni-san always eat this much ramen?" After finishing his first bowl he had begun on his second and then third bowl. Hinata turned to look at Naruto then smiled at the comment as they both looked at Naruto swallowing the last of the soup in his third bowl.

"Check please!" Naruto took out his frog purse to pay for their lunch.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to pay for us. It's really alright I can pay for machi and I." She tried to reach for her money but before she could Naruto had forced his money into the hands of the old man who was serving them.

"I know I don't have to Hina-chan but … umm but I wanted to go here so I figured I should pay."

"But Naruto-kun, we're good friends it was really not necessary…. but thank you." She glanced right towards him as their eyes caught site of each other. She cupped her own hands in front of her waiste and just smiled as they stood there with Machi looking back and forth at both of them.

_Hina-chan….I wish we… were…more than just good friends…_

The awkward silences between them rarely seemed like long. Standing there with the day moving forward they could almost communicate by just looking at each other. The whole day could have passed and they would not have thought it was more than an instance. Before they could think any more about their own feelings Machi had grabbed both their hands and began walking down the street again. They gave each other one more glance before turning and following her down the road.

"Ooohhhh Those are pretty." Machi had stopped and began staring in the window of one of the stores. It was a women's clothing store and it was a pink kimono with a floral pattern on it that had caught he attention.

"I bet you would look absolutely gorgeous in that kimono Machi-chan" Hinata glanced into the store window as well. "But we'll try those on another day when it's just you and me ok machi-chan" She had rarely seen many pretty things growing up in the temple so she let out a little sigh of disappointment.

"Machi-chan I think you should go try it on and I think we should make Hina-chan try one on too" Surprised by his comment Hinata turned to make sure that he was serious. She had assumed that he would not want to stop by a women's clothing store when they only had one day in the town.

"YEA! Alright I want to try on the pink one!" Machi leached onto Hinata's hand and dragged her into the store as she gave Naruto a little smirk as if to ask him if he was sure he didn't mind going in, but still he happily followed them into the store.

Inside a wide variety of kimonos could be found with many different patterns and colors. Machi immediately let go of Hinata's hand and ran to the dress that was similar to the one in the window and that was also small enough for her to fit into.

"I found the one I want to try on Hina-san!" She ran back to Hinata with the kimono in her hand.

"Oh I'm sure you'll look very beautiful in that one Machi-chan" Naruto placed his hand down onto her shoulder as he turned to look at Hinata. "How about you Hina-chan do you have one you want to try on?"

"Ummm well no.. Back in Konoha I never really had anything pretty to wear. In the Hyuga clan we always dressed pretty simple. So I guess I don't have the slightest idea."

"I bet you'll look wonderful in anything you try on. Hina-chan" a faint hint of red came to her cheeks after hearing his comment but she tried to not let it show.

"Umm… how.. about we just see how Machi looks?" she tried to get out of the situation but Naruto had already made up his mind that she should also try one on.

"How about this one Hina-chan" He grabbed a kimono that he thought seemed pretty enough. "We can't just have Machi try one on by herself now" he held out the kimono to her which she reluctantly took. Never really worrying about what she wore before, at this instant she felt insecure about how she would look in the kimono. It was a light lavender kimono with a simple floral pattern that was slightly different from the one Machi was holding.

"I guess this one will do…. alright Machi-chan you can come with me to the fitting room" She took Machi's hand and started walking to the fitting room as Naruto tried to follow right behind them.

"Naruto-kun where are you going?"Hinata turned with a surprised look thinking that he was going in the fitting rooms with them.

"Into the fitting room with you two"

"Naruto-Ni-san you aren't allowed in the girls fitting room." Machi pushed him by the waste into the chair. Looking at him Hinata began to giggle as she loved his playful nature. Having seated Naruto, Machi went back to Hinata to try on their kimonos.

The two girls walked into the fitting room and tried on their kimonos and it wasn't long before Machi came running out with hers on.

"How do I look Naruto-ni-san!" She had her normal bright smile on as her excitement filled the room.

"You are absolutely the most beautiful girl in the world right now" Machi blushed at his comments before going back into the fitting room to find Hinata.

"Hina-san you have to come out so Naruto-ni-san can see you too" Hinata was hesitant to come out as she was still unsure about how she looked in the kimono but Machi dragged her by the arm out of the fitting room so that Naruto could see her.

He stood there stunned. Words couldn't escape his mouth as he saw her standing in front of him. Focusing her eyes on the ground in front of her she didn't dare look up as she was afraid of what his reaction would be.

"Hina-san you're so pretty!" hearing Machi speak she turned her head slightly and smiled at her to thank her for the compliment. Keeping her eyes fixed on Machi, she was still afraid to bring her head up to see what Naruto's reaction would be. There was a a silence as neither of them said anything.

_I knew it… I don't look like the girls he would…_before she could finish her thought Naruto finally began to speak.

"Machi-chan is right….. you're…." She began to raise her head to see what he was going to say when their eyes met. "You're…beautiful…" Her breath was taken away. Only Machi had ever called her pretty before this moment. Her face began to turn bright red again as she began to blush heavily because of his comment. Naruto just kept a soft smile on his face as he kept his eyes fixed on hers. The kimono had only brought out the color in her eyes even more as he had lost himself in them. Inside his chest he could feel his heart racing as it almost hurt not to be able to hold her right there and then.

"Come on Hina-san lets get changed out of these and try one more on!" Machis grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her into the fitting room again. The whole time as she was being pulled into the fitting room she couldn't take her eyes off of his. They were both now lost within each other.

They came out of the fitting room with their normal clothes on as they set the kimonos they had tried on back on the racks.

"Alright Hina-san can I try on one more?"

"Alright Machi but just one more k. I'll go in the fitting room with you and help you put it on but one is enough for me ok" She smiled at Machi as they turned to go find her another dress. As she walked by Naruto she looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled as she could still feel the warmth inside her heart from the moments before.

"We'll be just a little bit Naruto-ni-san" Machi carried another kimono into the fitting room still dragging Hinata along with her. After they had gone back into the fitting room. Naruto walked over to the kimono that Hinata was wearing.

_…I can't just leave this here…. _He looked at the price tag and it was more than he hoped it would be but still his mind was already made up.

He took the kimono to the counter and grabbed the one that Machi had been wearing as well. Taking out nearly a quarter of the money that he had saved up over the last few years he paid the lady at the counter for the kimonos and quickly placed the packages into his backpack before the girls came out of the fitting room.

Machi had already changed back into her normal clothes as she did not like the second kimono as much as the first.

"Ok Naruto-ni-san we can go now" she motioned for him to join her and Hinata at the door as they were leaving.

"Is there anywhere you want to go to Hina-chan?" he tried to continue normal conversation although it was more difficult now. Every time he tried to look at her he felt his heart begin to race again.

"Actually there is one store I want to stop by but I just want to go with Machi-chan if you don't mind" She looked down at Machi as though they had planned something while they were in the fitting room.

"Ummm ok sure. How about we meet back her in 30 minutes?" They all agreed to the time and meeting place. Having nowhere to go while Hinata and Machi were gone he went into the toy store that was closest by.

_Why did I buy those kimonos… I mean I can give the one to Machi but when or how am I supposed to give it to Hina-chan…_

He decided that he should get Hinata something else as he still could remember their first night at the temple together when she had brought him some ramen. While in the toy store he decided on a stuffed animal that happened to remind him of the rabbit that Hinata found cute on the day that they had arrived there. He also decided that Machi might like a stuffed duck. Figuring that if he gave Machi something Hinata wouldn't suspect anything as much when he gave her something. Walking back to the meeting spot he saw Hinata and Machi standing there waiting for him. He held the stuffed animals behind his back as he approached them.

When he got to them he stuck his hands out with the stuffed animals in them. "I got these for you guys since the nights will be getting colder soon" He smiled as they thanked him for the animals. Hinata held her rabbit and looked back at Naruto. She couldn't understand why but the longer this day went on the harder her heart would beat as she grew more nervous. They had spent the last year and a half together but still something felt different today. Machi squeezed her duck as she had never had a stuffed animal before either.

"Naruto-kun, you really don't need to be spending so much money on us." She looked down at the stuffed rabbit that she was now holding in her arms and for a second wished that it was Naruto and not the rabbit. "Thank you Naruto-kun"

"Hina-san and I got you something too Naruto-ni-san!" Machi blurted out as she clung to her duck. Hinata smiled and held out a bag in front of Naruto. He reached inside and pulled it out.

"You did just say it would be getting cold soon Naruto-kun and Machi-chan told me that you had given yours to her so we thought you could use a new one." Machi giggled as Hinata smiled when they saw his reaction to the gift. It was a sleeping cap much like the one he used to have except this one was of a frog and was green with a white fluffy ball hanging from the end.

"I love it!" He smiled as he tried it on his head. They all laughed as he looked funny wearing it in the daylight.

The rest of the day they spent walking in and out of shops and stopping by for dinner at the ramen stand again before they decided to try to find Jiraya and Seichou. The night had begun to cover the sky as the lights in the town started to come on. They walked down the street in much the same way they had earlier in the day with Machi in between them holding their hands.

"Naruto-ni-san I think you have been holding my hand long enough today." Without hesitation she pulled Hinata's hand into Naruto's. They both abruptly stopped walking and turned to look at Machi.

"Machi-chan!" She stood in front of them giggling. They just stared at her with their eyes full of shock and their mouths ready to drop open. But still they didn't move their hands. Naruto's breath began to quicken as did Hinata's. They had both imagined walking down the street hand in hand before but it was still a surprise to them now that they were actually doing it. Still they just stood there as Machi continued to giggle. The only other time that he had held her hand so closely was when he had told her about the Kyuubi. A milion thoughts began to race through his mind as he could feel his own palms begin to sweat. Turning to face gwehe saw the shock on her face and thought maybe she hated the feeling.

Still, they kept their glances fixed on each other both not knowing if they should let go or not.Suddenly Seichou abruptly came up behind them. They quickly pulled their hands back hopping that he had not noticed what had just happened.

"Seichou-sama? Where is Jiraya-sama?" Hinata tried to start a conversation, although her thoughts were still on the feelings and sensations that ran through her body only seconds ago.

"Damn that man. I went to the bathroom and he left a shadow clone that I mistaked for him and I haven't been able to find him for hours. He's probably off partying somewhere" Before they could cotinue the convesation Jiraya came flying out of a bar head over heals slamming into the wall in front of them. They all ran to his side to see if he was ok and what it was that had just attacked him.

"She is definatley a feisty one!" Jiraya lay there upside down on his back as he was only half conscious.

"You pervert! How dare you touch my butt!" A colorful girl stepped out from the bar. She had a slender yet toned figure with brightorange hair and appeared to be a little bit taller than Hinata. She dressed in boots that came up half way on her calves, a form fitting white top, and a black skirt that ended just above her knees. Being far above average in looks it was not a surprise to any of them that Jiraya had been trying to touch her.

"I see….. Jiraya-sama has found Neko-chan." Seichou looked down at Jiraya and shock his head before turning to walk towards Neko.

"Hello Neko-chan. It's been a long time. How are you?" Hinata and Naruto stood next to Jiraya as Seichou spoke to her. They brought him back up to his feet and looked on as they were still unsure what to expect from Neko.

"NEKO-SAMA!" Machi ran by Seichou and gave Neko a big hug.

"Machi-chan? Seichou-san?" She reached down and picked Machi up. "What are you guys doing here?" A fat orange cat jumped onto her shoulders and began to purr. Machi began to pet it as she obviously recognized it.

"HI HOW HAVE YOU BEEN FUTOI!" The cat purred even more as Machi began to scratch her right behind the ears. "We're here to bring you back with us Neko-san!"

"Bring me back but why?" Obviously confused by their abrupt appearance she became more confused by Machi's statement.

Seichou smiled at her and motioned for her to enter into a restaurant so that they could discuss it over tea. Hinata and Naruto followed along as they dragged Jiraya with them into a seat.

Hours passed as they filled her in on Akatsuki and their goal to collect all the Bijuu. She listened to every word they had to say before coming to her own conclusion.

"Well let them come. Futoi and I can handle ourselves" she merely shrugged off everything that they had said to her. "We'll just beat them up like any other guy who has tried to make a move on us."

"Alright then it's agreed lets go find Akatsuki and kick some butt!" Naruto obviously liked what Neko was saying as he had long awaited the day when he would be able to go after Akatsuki instead of them coming after him. Jiraya pulled him back down into his seat before he could get too overly excited. Having recovered from the punch he got from Neko Jiraya tried to get her to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Look Neko, Akatsuki wont be easily stopped. Even with your knowledge of the Protekuto Jutsus you wont be any match for them. Even if you can use level two which Seichou has told me you haven't. You would only be able to rival the powers of maybe one of their weakest members. If they come at you with more than one person you wont stand a chance." Silence fell over everyone as Naruto and Hinata turned to look at Jiraya. They had thought all along that these jutsus would give them the power to defeat Akatsuki but now they did not know what to think anymore.

"Neko-chan, Tougyo-sensei and Taira-sama have asked that you at least come back to visit them as they miss your company. They know you don't feel the need to be protected but if you would at least accompany us to the temple." Seichou tried to convince her in his calm manner. "After all they were the ones that raised you"

"Oh I know you didn't just try to use that 'they raised me stuff'" Guilt began to fill her conscious "….Oh alright alright…I'll come back to visit for a little bit but that doesn't mean I'm going to any Leaf Village with these three" Naruto turned to Jiraya and spoke softly so no one else could hear. He was now concerned about the goal of their task.

"But Ero-Sennin we have to bring her back to complete the mission." Naruto was frustrated at the thought that they might fail this mission because Neko was too stubborn to go with them.

"Don't worry Naruto, You still have to learn the rest of the Jutsu so we'll have time to convince her to change her mind. That and at least at the temple there are plenty of defenses." satisfied with Jiraya's answer Naruto turned calmly back to face everyone else.

They all decided that they would head back to the temple as it was dark but still not too late. The town had quieted down but many of the shops were still open and there were random groups of people walking around. "Hina-chan, you've been quiet for awhile.. is everything ok?"

"I'm ok Naruto-kun….it's just…"

"What is it Hina-chan?"

"It's just … I thought if we got to level two…we would be strong enough… I thought I would be strong enough to help you defeat Akatsuki." The sudden thought of not being able to keep her promise of helping Naruto fight off Akatsuki began to bring uncertainties into her mind again. It was as if the part of her that she was trying to leave behind would always resurface and make her doubt her own abilities.

"Hina-chan, our power doesn't just come from these jutsus. Sure they'll help, but as long as we're a team I'm sure we'll be strong enough. Besides who said we're going to stop at level two." The comfort from his words always felt like a shield for her, protecting her from her own doubts. She admired him for his faith in himself but she had fallen for him for his belief in her. Listening to their conversation Neko couldn't help but notice Naruto's last comment as they were walking towards the gates to leave the town.

"Seichou-san," she turned towards him to ask him a question. "Did he just say level three? Do you guys think that they are going to get there?" Her curiosity had been piqued by the two teenagers walking in front of her.

"I haven't been around them long enough to know but Tougyo-sensei has told me that when you see the way they look at each other….well...he said when the time is right they will be able to reach it." Neko kept her eyes on them as she was comforted by the warmth that they both radiated as they walked in front of her.

_...A loud kid and a shy girl..._She looked toFutoi and began to pet her... _level three huh... _

"This should be an interesting time back at the temple…. More so than when I was last there at least." Looking on she tried to see if she could find out more about them from Seichou.

"So are they dating or something?"

"Actually I think they are just friends."

"What really? Jeez look at the way they look at each other it's so obvious they like each other. I've only known them for a few hours and I can tell" She had a smirk on her face as she thought back to when she was younger and wondered if she was as oblivious to the world around her back then. Futoi jumped off her shoulder and started to walk in between Hinata's legs.

"Awww… she's soo cute." She bent down to scratch the cat as he began to purr. Naruto thought that the cat seemed nice enough so he tried to pet the cat as well.

"OOUCCH!" He screamed in pain as Futoi swiped his claws at his hand. "Your damn cat just attacked me!"

"Hey! Don't blame my cat. It's your fault you were born a man!"

"WHAT!"

"You see Futoi doesn't get along with men very well. So if one tries to touch her she'll attack him."

"I see she's not much different from her master" Jiraya snickered only until Neko turned to give him a glare that made him only fear her more as he didn't want to get punched again. Seichou managed a faint smile as he enjoyed the scene that was taking place around him.

Ignoring the pain in his handthey walked towards the enterance to leave the townbut the last shop on the corner of the road caught his eyes. "Hey! Ero-sennin, Hina-chan! Lets stop by here real quick." He took them all to the shop that he had noticed. It was a photo shop that was nearly closed but the manager allowed them to enter.

"Hina-chan, Ero-sennin. Lets take a team picture!" They all thought that it was a reasonable idea as they had been together for the past year and a half. Seeing Machi in the corner of his eyes he invited her to join them in their picture. The stood in front of the camera Jiraya standing behind them and smiled as the camera man snapped the shot.

"Wait hold on, lets take another one…..Oh hey Machi can you come with me I need you to do something for this picture."

"Ok Jiraya-sama" They walked off leaving Naruto and Hinata standing in front of the camera. Not noticing anything they just looked at each other and smiled as they thought about the different things that had taken place during the day. Making sure not to be noticed Jiraya had walked over to the camera man and told him to take the picture before either Naruto of Hinata realized what was going on. When they saw the flash they looked up to see Jiraya and Machi laughing at them. Even Neko thought it was a pretty sneaky trick and seemed to enjoy what Jiraya had done. The four of them each got a copy of the team picture and Jiraya paid for two copies of the picture of just Naruto and Hinata.

"Here you two go. You'll be thanking me someday for this picture." They both blushed and took the picture without saying anything.

"Alright already. If I'm going to be going back to the temple lets make sure we get back there before midnight." They left the town behind them and started on their way back to the temple. On their journey back Neko had decided she would talk with Naruto and Hinata to find out more about them.

When they finally arrived back at the temple Neko had gotten a pretty good idea of what their personalities were like. They headed into the courtyard only to find Tougyo and Taira waiting for them.

"What are you two still doing awake" Jiraya squinted his eyes wondering why anyone would be up at such a time.

"Oh you know me always sleep walking" Tougyo stood there with a huge smile on his face as he saw an orangehaired girl walking towards him in the moonlight.

"Neko! You're back" He walked over to her to give her a hug. She had been like a daughter to him since the day they took her in at the temple. Although she had also been more of a trouble maker than anyone he had known he still thought she was very entertaining.

Taira turned her attention to Naruto, Hinata, and Machi who were visibly tired from their little vacation. "You three head to bed now. Tomorrow you'll start your training again." They left the adults standing there talking and headed to their rooms. Machi left in the direction of her room as she squeezed her duck that Naruto had given her and wished them a goodnight.

Cotninuing in the direction of their rooms Naruto and Hinata talked about the events of the day and what each thought of Neko, leaving out all the awkward moments they had shared. Arriving at their rooms they held onto the things they had gotten each other before deciding that the night was already late as it was.

"Thanks for spending the day with me Hina-chan, it was a blast." He scratched the back of his head hoping that those were the right words to use at that instant.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, it was the most fun I've had in awhile." She looked down at the stuffed rabbit Naruto had given her. "Well…goodnight Naruto-kun" He wanted to stop her. He couldn't hold it in any longer. But still the words wouldn't escape his mouth. Closing the door behind her he was left stnading there again just hoping that she would come out this time. But still it was the same as the night before. Reluctanly he turned into his room and closed the door behind him.

They both stood there with their backs to their doors. Looking down at the photograph they had taken. It was their first picture together. They were both in it looking at each other. Hinata pulled the picture close to her chest trying to re-live the day, as Naruto in his own room kept his eyes focused on her image in the photo. Slowly they climbed under the covers. Naruto put on his new sleeping cap as Hinata held onto her new stuffed rabbit as the night consumed them and lead them onto a path to where they could continue to be together.

* * *

"What! You mean that Naruto kid is also a Jinchuriki?" Neko was obviously more surprised now than she had been when she first saw Machi and Seichou." 

"Yes, he's a lot like you actually. Always trying to pull a trick on me. But after all those years with you i've learned how to avoid a lot of them" he smiled thinking about the countless tricks Neko had pulled on him when she was younger.

"Hmmm I guess I'll have to give him some pointers" She looked atTougyo from over the front lip of the tea cup she was sipping on. "So what about the girl? Why was she paired up with him?"

Jiraya put down his cup to explain the situation. "You see unlike you Naruto can unleash the power of the Kyuubi and control it all the way up to three tails. After that...well the beast takes over his body. Hinata-chan was put on his team because she can see the Tenketsu with her bloodlimit now after the training we've gone through and should the time come when it's needed she could stop the flow of chakra in his body and prevent the nine-tails from taking over him completley." He picked up his cup and continued to drink.

"Who would have thought though that their relationship would have grown in such a different way conpared to yours and Tsunade" Taira laughed as she remembered how much Jiraya and Tsunade used to bicker back in their childhood.

"Yea..It's only a matter of time now before it happens. He's already asking me for advice on girls."

"Why would he ask a pervert like you" Neko glared at him remembering how he had acted earlier in the day. They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night before Jiraya informed them of what he would be doing now that they had found Neko.

"I have to get back to Konoha to inform Tsunade of the situation and tell her that Naruto and Hinata will be staying here for another year or so. Then it'll be time to see what akatsuki is up to again. You guys just make sure to make them train hard alright." He handed Tougyo a letter to give to the two in the morning. "I would leave tomorrow but I'm sure Naruto would be pretty mad that I was going back without him."

Jiraya walked out of the gates as they looked him off. Neko however just turned her back on him when he stepped outside the gatesas she wasstill upset that he touched her earlier.

"So Neko, will you be training here with us again?" Taira turned to see what Neko had decided.

"I dont know. I'll hang around for a little bit but dont expect me to behave to much" She turned to look at Tougyo and Taira from the corners of her eyes and laughed. "I'll head to my room now"

"I'll be ready for you pranks Neko." Tougyo yelled back at her as she walked off. "Oh and your room is exactly as you left it. I didn't have the heart to change it." She smiled and continued off to her room.

"It's good to have her here again Tougyo-sama" Taira looked on as the temple fell silent again. The two knew that it was now their job to make sure that their pupils would be ready. Ready for any dangers and challenges that would arise.

* * *

The following morning they woke up and prepared themselves as they had become accustomed to doing. Tougyo was waiting for them in the courtyard as he had been every morning. 

"Good moring Tougyo-sensei" Hinata smiled at him as he was already always smiling so most people generally returned the smile.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, Naruto"

"Morning Sensei."

"Well Jiraya asked me to give you guys this letter before we get started" He tossed a letter over to Naruto who opened it immediately. He leaned towards Hinata so that she could see the letter as well.

_Hinata-chan, Naruto,_

_Don't be mad at me but I have left the night before to return to Konoha. Now that Neko is at the temple I will leave it up to you two to protect her and most of all look after each other. I will inform Tsunade that you guys will be staying at the temple until you finish your training. After which I will begin doing some reconisance to see what Akatsuki is up to. I will return to the temple in one year So be safe and get stronger. Oh and Naruto just do it already would you._

_Jiraya._

"What does he want you to do Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked up at Naruto who didn't know how to really answer her question.

"Oh it's nothing Hina-chan I think he just wants me to …. Umm… to…stop eating ramen because it's bad for me." A sigh of relief came out of his mouth as he had barley thought of an excuse this time. They were both sad that they could not return to see their friendsin Konohabut they knew that time would come. There were more important things to accomplish and the protekuto jutsus were at the top of their list.

"Neko will be out and about the temple so she might join in every so often to help you train as she has agreed to stay, but we'll talk about that later. So now you two know you'll be training here for awhile. Lets not waste anytime. Shall we get started?"

"Lets do this Sensei."

"Yes Tougyo-sensei"

"Alright you two sit down." He sat them down the same way he had when they first started training. "I'm going to tell you what thefour remaining Jutsus of the first three levels are." They continued to focus on every word he said as they had been dying to find out what the twojutsus they didn't know were. "Alright so you now know the chakra enhancing jutsu. You've seen two other Jutsus, the speed enhancement and the shield jutsu. So I guess that would mean that there are two more." They sat there eagerly waiting for what he was going to say. "Hmmmmm I can't seem to remember" he began to laugh as he knew how Naruto was going to react already.

"COME ON SENSEI! JUST TELL US ALREADY" Seeing Naruto so eager Hinata let out a soft laugh before turning back to Tougyo.

"Alright alright don't have to be so impatient Naruto." He decided to stop his act and let them know. "The forth protekuto jutsu is the 231 strike jutsu. This jutsu is an offensive jutus because as you know when in a battle to protect something you sometimes have not choice but to attack. This attack uses parts of the the speed and shield jutsu. You strike all 230 joints in the human body by using the speed enhancement in combination withcertain taijutsu techniques you will learn followed by gathering chakra much like in the shield jutsu but in this case you down slam the chakra over yourself to deflect a blast but rather you can send the ball of energy at your opponent. That last chakra blast would be strike 231. Once again these jutsu still require you to use the chakra enhancement first."

"AWESOME!"

"So if we hit their joints Tougyo-sensei does that mean they will be immobile?" Hinata was used to attacking the chakra circulatory system and not the actual skeletal system so she was curious to know if it had the same effects.

"Correct! Hinata-chan. That and even if they counter a few, if you strike enough joints with the correct style their boides will be devastated." He paused before continuing onto the last Jutsu. "This last Jutus from what Jiraya tells me should be very helpful to you two as he tells me that you have an Uchia looking for you… Naruto" Hinata turned towards Naruto as she knew that thoughts of Akatsuki always upset him. "Well you'll be happy to know that this last jutsu is a Genjutsu. It rivals the Mangekyou Sharingan in ability and is as effective as the White Fang's mental jutsu."

"White-fang?" Naruto had thought he heard that term before but couldn't put his finger on it.

"We'll discuss him another day but lets focus on this Jutus. So lets say Itachi uses his Mangekyou sharingan on you. This jutus will make it so that he no longer has all the control in the mental battle. The playing field is evened out and it will be a mental battle in which you can inflict your own psychological damage on the person who attacked. However, that's not all. This is a protection jutsu after all. By focusing your chakrapreciously you can send yourjutsu straight into the mind of another person being attacked and you can enter their mental battle that is taking place to defend them as well." Naruto's eyes began to beam with excitement as he knew that to get to Akatsuki he would have to fight Itachi someday and the prospects of being able to fight back against his sharingan was exactly what he needed.

Even Hinata knew that she had to learn these jutsu as the day might come when Naruto was beign attacked and he would need her.

"You both will be learning these jutus by reading all the scrolls for each one in the temple library. And then training with me in the nighttime. Followed by more reading in the library. These jutsus require absolute chakra control. One mistake and the chakra from your body will be drained and your fight will be over."

They both looked straight at Tougyo as they braced themselves for the next step in their training. It was going to be a tough journey to get to where they needed to be.The hardest part of their training was about to begin but they knew, if only subconsciously, that as long as they were both there together that they would be able to accomplish and complete the jutsus.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

The day of training had ended but as they were told, every night after dinner, they went straight to the library to do their studying for three hours before going to sleep. Focusing on his studies had always been one of his weak points but he sat there fidgeting around trying to get himself to understand the scrolls they were forced to read. Tougyo had thought it would be best if they learned the history behind the jutsus while they were learning the moves as well, much to Naruto's displeasure.

The hours would drag by slowly as he struggled to stay awake. Luckily, Hinata was also there with him to make sure that he did not pass out.

"Hina-chan…. How about we not study any more today and head to bed early" He was desperately hoping that she would go along with his request.

"Naruto-kun, Tougyo has already told us that if we don't understand the past of the jutsu that he'll stop teaching us" Speaking softly she tried to ease her words to him as she knew he hated sitting in the library. There were hundreds of scrolls in the room but Tougyo had taken all but one of the Jutsu scrolls out. Leaving only the speed enhancement protection jutsu for them to study while they continued to read about the history behind the others. This was the one scroll that Naruto focused most of his attention on but soon found that reading about the jutsu and doing it were two different things.

It had been nearly two weeks since Jiraya had left them and they had yet to master the first new jutsu that Tougyo had taught them.

Thump…Thump… Thunp…

"Naruto …..kun….?" The site of Naruto banging his head against the table made her want to laugh but at the same time made her feel even more sorry for him. "Ummm …how about we read just one more each and then we'll head to bed early." She whispered to him hoping that she could make him feel a little better.

Lifting his head from the table he flashed a bight smile at her "It's ok Hina-chan, you're right…. We should study" She returned his smile knowing that deep down inside he was a hard worker and was going to do everything he could even if he hated it.

The hours continued to pass as they sat there focusing on the scrolls in silence. The rest of the inhabitants of the temple had seemed to retire for the night before they decided that it was time to continue their studying the following day. Placing the scrolls they had taken out back on the shelves the walked towards the door. However, the door had been cracked open as a little gust of wind came through it.

"Do you remember the door being open Hina-chan?"

"No….no I don't Naruto-kun" They stood there in an almost defensive stance as they could sense a chakra source on the other side of the door. The door began to open further as a small figure appeared from the bottom.

"Meow…." The orange cat made his way into the room and jumped up into Hinata's arms.

"Futoit? What are you doing here?" It wasn't long before the door swung completely open.

"Alirhgt! Are you two ready!"

"Neko-sama?" They were both surprised by her appearance as they had not seen her much since they had returned to the temple.

"Hey, Hey! What are you talking about? Ready for what?" Naruto stood there squinting his eyes at Neko trying to figure out what exactly she had in mind.

"It's time for a late night snack!" She gleamed with excitement as Futoi continued to purr while Hinata stroked his back.

"Hey Neko, I don't know what you're talking about but I've had enough of the vegetables and rice here to last me a lifetime." He stood there cringing at the thought of having to eat more of the monk's healthy food.

"What? You mean you two don't know?" They both stared at her confused by what she was trying to convey to them.

"We don't have any idea what you mean Neko-sama" Futoi jumped down from Hinata's arms and back onto Neko's shoulders.

"Haven't you two noticed that Tougyo-sensei is always happy?" They both nodded their heads having assumed it was just his nature. "Well trust me you can't be that happy on just vegetables and rice." She leaned forward to whisper the rest of what she wanted to say to them "He has a secret stash of food in the pantry."

"What are you talking about we've been in there a million times and there's only healthy food" Naruto was disappointed as he suddenly felt that Neko was just trying to mess with him.

"Oh come on, I thought you two were supposed to be good Ninjas. Tougyo placed a Genjutsu in there. On the back aisle of the pantry there is almost all the junk food that you can imagine." Naruto's eyes began to bulge wide open as he stood there stunned by what she had just said.

"So are you coming or what?"

"Heck Yea! Lets go Hina-chan!"

"But Naruto-kun, what if we get caught?" It was her nature to do things within the rules so it was hard for her to go against her own instincts.

"Hinata you should lighten up. Life's a lot better when you don't worry so much" Neko turned towards the door with Futoi still standing on her shoulder. "So are you two coming or not?" Naruto looked back at Hinata not wanting to pressure her to go.

"It's ok Neko, maybe another.."

"Lets go…." Hinata's words caught Naruto off guard. "Neko-sama is right. Lets see what Tougyo-sensei is hiding" Naruto's eyes lit up as he had not expected Hinata to be willing to go on the little adventure.

"Are you sure Hina-chan?" He looked at her as she seemed to be trying to say something. "Hina-chan…."

"Neko-sama…. Is…right…" She repeated. "If we….ummm..if we …spend our lives too afraid to do anything…we'll never know….what….what…" she gulped as she tried to get out the last part of what she wanted to say. "…what life has to offer us.." She paused as Naruto kepts his eyes ficed on her. "Lets go Naruto-kun" She tried to act as if nothing had just happened.

_Geez… teenagers…they just need to get it done with already. _"C'mon I can't wait here forever you two" They caught up with Neko at the door and began to walk as quietly as they could to the dinning area.

Once inside the pantry they still couldn't see anything except for the healthy foods that they had seen time and time again.

"Neko…I still don't see anything" Naruto began to pick up packages from the shelves hoping that something would reveal itself.

"Have a little patience Naruto. Just let me handle this…" Suddenly Neko fell silent. It was dark in the pantry with only a little bit of moonlight coming through. She placed her hands together and appeared to be molding a small amount of chakra as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Hina-chan do you have any idea what's she's doing?" Naruto looked on a little confused by what was happening as all he could do was keep his focus on Neko.

"No Naruto-kun but the Chakra is being gathered around her eyes." A cricket could be heard in the background as they continued to stare at her. Futoi had jumped off her shoulder and began to walk up against her legs yet still nothing was happening

"Hey Hey What's going on here Neko. There's no real snacks……"

"Shin Jutus" she whispered below her breath as her eyes lids slowly lifted open but now they were different from before. They had turned a cloudy orange color as little flashes of lightning bolted through her pupils. Both Naruto and Hinata took a step back as they didn't know what exactly had happened to her.

"Neko-sama….."

"Hey it's not nice to stare like that you know. I don't look that scary do I?" Futoi jumped back onto her shoulder as she began to pet him under the chin.

"Hey Neko what's with your eyes?"

"Oh .. these things… well I'll explain that after we grab some of those" She pointed to the shelves behind them as they both turned around to see what had suddenly appeared.

"What the heck? These weren't here before. We were just looking at them. How did you do that?"

"Geez more questions just grab something you want to eat and then I'll explain it to you"

They stared at the shelves unsure of what they should take. "Don't worry Tougyo wont mind, I take his stuff all the time" The both looked around and to their pleasure found plenty of food that they could have only found in the town.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata held out a little package. "You're favorite" She smiled as she handed him the instant ramen.

Taking their food to the roof they sat and stared at the sky as each ate what they had decided on. Naturally, Naruto had decided on the ramen after Hinata had heated up some water for him. Neko had some red liquorish and Hinata had decided on some dried mangos.

"So do you two like it here at the temple" she broke off a piece of her candy and let Futoi eat it out of her hands.

"It's a little quiet but hey everyone seems nice enough. Besides Hina-chan is here so it's not bad at all." Hinata blushed as she placed another piece of dried mango in her mouth. However, before Hinata could regain her composure Neko's eyes began to turn cloudy orange again as a flash of lightning bolted through her pupils. She looked towards Hinata and back at Naruto again before smiling and returning her eyes to normal. They both caught site of what she had done as it was hard to miss when the electricity in her eyes illuminated the night. Their pace of eating slowed down as they tried to figure out what exactly had happened in the pantry and just now.

"Umm.. Neko-sama" Trying to phrase the question correctly she paused when abruptly Naruto's voice intervened.

"Hey what's that thing you're doing with your eyes Neko?" She took another bite of liquorish, chewed a little bit more before returning their glares.

"Well, I don't know much about it. Only what Tougyo had told me one time when it first happened." She tore off another piece of candy for Futoi as Naruto poured the rest of the ramen soup into his mouth while keeping his eyes transfixed on Neko from behind his bowl. "Apparently, I was brought to the temple during the time of a great war in the Hidden Village of the Valley." She paused as her mind flashed back to the past. "Tougyo told me that I used to be apart of a group called the Shin Clan."

"The Clan of truth?" Hinata had put down her dried mangos and focused all of her attention on Neko's story.

"That would be the one. Well apparently they had some special bloodlimit and what you just saw was it"

"Hey So what can it do Neko. Is it like Hina-chan's Byakugan?"

"Nope, well it makes my eyes look kinda weird so I guess that's where the similarities end. It's called the Shinmakano or the eye of truth. As you saw in the pantry it allows me to dispel most Genjutsu to reveal the truth to myself and those around me." She placed her liquorish down and reached over to ask for some dried mangos, which Hinata was more than happy to give to her.

"Thank you. Well it has a few other abilities." She turned her head towards one then the other and looked at them with a little mischievous smile. "It lets me control all elemental jutsus that I've learned without having to form any hand seals."

Naruto just stared at her with a stunned expression, as he had not thought that Neko was as strong as she was. "But that's not the most fun ability." They both looked on confused about what she meant by fun. "Well, When I use it. It gives me the abilities to read peoples thoughts." She looked at them again as their faces that were just filled with intrigue were now mortified.

"But Neko-sama why did you just use it…." Hinata's voice trailed off as she suddenly realized that moments earlier when Neko had activated her bloodlimit she had been thinking about Naruto. Both Naruto and Hinata began to blush, as they knew that if she had read their minds then she knew the secret that they had both kept from each other for so long.

"Don't worry though. I wont tell anyone." Naruto's eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets as he thought that she was referring to only him when in actuality it was both of them.

Trying desperately to change the topic, Hinata asked about any other details about the Shinmanako that Neko knew of. "Are there any othe special abilities of the Shinmanako Neko-sama?"

She slowly chewed the last piece of mango as she looked off into the distance. "Yes….Taira-sama was actually the one to tell me this last story about my clan." Placing her hand on Futoi's back she stroked his fur as she thought back to the day she was told the secret. "When I was brought here by my mom during the war the leader of the clan was seeking to increase his powers. What Taira told me was that when someone with the Shinmanako kills another person their powers increase and their eyes grow in darkness. If they killed a member of the Shin clan their powers increase dramatically but nonetheless killing anyone in general increases their strength. Once they killed enough people their eyes would be left permanently black." There was a silence between the three as no one knew what really to say next.

"…..Hey… Neko… have you killed anyone?"

"Nope….Never killed a single person that's why my eyes only turn a light orange color, the color of a novice shinmanako user. But the leader of the clan killed everyone. I'm the only other one left." She placed another piece of dried mangos in her mouth before standing back up with Futoi in her arms. "Well what do you two say we call it a night." They all agreed it was getting late as both Naruto and Hinata did not know what else they could say.

"Tomorrow I'll begin helping you two train." She turned jumped off the roof and walked away from them. The night grew silent again as they walked back to their own rooms as they knew the day to come was going to be just as intense as the days that had come before.

* * *

"Tobi, what was the latest progress report you got from Shadou and Deidara?" he stood there knowing that they still had around a year and a half before the day would come. 

"It just says that they are searching the different towns of the Hidden Village of the Valley and that it's only a matter of time before they have her." He looked back up to face the other two "I wonder how he feels about killing the last of his clan."

"Feelings didn't stop him from killing the rest of them" Itachi spoke up from the corner. The three of them, Tobi, Itachi and their leader had gathered there in secrecy.

"And what of your progress, Itachi?" Turning to face Itachi, he was one of the few who dared to look him directly in the eyes.

"He's gone missing but when the time comes we'll have him." He remained calm believing that sooner or later he would have Naruto in his possession.

"Yondaime, are you sure this is what she would have wanted?" Tobi turned his attention back to their leader.

"Don't make me warn you again about calling me that Tobi." He paused as he thought about the question. There was not a single day that passed when he did not think about her. "What I do is for Hana-chan and for the greater good of all people. You both know that."

"Yea, but I mean he is after all the son of both you and Hana-sama." Yondaime stood there with no emotions in his face trying to forget about the life he had left behind.

"It is what is best. Once we extract the nine tails from him and he's brought to the afterlife he'll understand." The water could be heard dripping from the roof of the cave as they all knew that the time was rapidly approaching.

"And what of the others? Have any of them caught on to what our plan is?" Itachi's voice came out with little emotion.

"No, they all desire nothing but power which they will get." He turned to face the other two again. "I don't need to tell you again what our purpose is." He paused as the other two nodded knowing that they had risked everything to reach their true goal. "We'll meet back here in a year. If you don't have him by then Itachi, we'll have no choice but to send everyone after him. We can't risk falling one piece short."

Itachi turned his back on the other two and walked out as they each went their separate ways knowing that the duties they were going to have to perform were now their only purpose left in this world.

* * *

They both tried to force themselves up off the ground again but still the pain in their legs was unbearable. They had collected the chakra in their legs time and time again but releasing it at the precise points had proven to be a lot more difficult. 

"Hey Neko.. you got any advice for these two. It should take them another month to get it right but I guess if you have anything that will help them go ahead." Tougyo looked down at the two as they continued to struggle to get back up on their feet.

"Gee I don't know what to tell them Sensei. I mean you already told them what points to release their chakra to enhance their speed but they just haven't mastered the control of it yet." Neko stood there with a look of pity as she remembered how painful it was to learn all the jutsus. "I guess just think of it like running whenever you use a certain muscle you have to send the chakra from that muscle and then switch to the next without thinking. It's like a flow through your legs that cycles." She scratched her head thinking that the description was the best she could do.

Doing the chakra enhancement jutsu all day had worn their bodies out as the constant influx of chakra put a tremendous strain on their muscles. Then trying to harness the power proved even more difficult when they tried the speed enhancement jutsu.

"Alright you two go get some dinner. You'll get to head into town tomorrow so maybe a little rest is what you need." Tougyo walked away as Neko walked over to them to help them into an upright position.

"You know Neko, you guys have got to have some better advice than what you're giving us. Is Tugyo holding out again?" Thinking back to the first jutsu they had learned Naruto thought that maybe that was the case again.

"Sorry to tell you Naruto but he's not. These last four Jutsu just take time. If the release of Chakra from the exact points isn't done accurately you wont be able to master any of the jutsut. That and the pain just increases when you don't use the right muscles with the point in which you're releasing the chakra as I'm sure you and Hinata are feeling right now." It was her first day training with them and she had been tougher than Tougyo. Constantly telling them to push themselves harder than they had before. The hard training was something they were both used to and her intensity while they trained seemed to make them more determined than they had been.

"Neko-sama, Tougyo-sensei hasn't told us much about the second and third level. Do you know anything about it?" She sat there still trying to catch her breath as both her and Naruto tried to get back up to their feet.

"Well Hinata, The second level I'm sure Tougyo has told you, can't happen unless you're in actual combat but when it happens you're chakra supposedly explodes and encompasses your body almost like a flame fueling all of your movements and jutsus. If you are ever lucky enough to get to level three…" She paused and smiled at both of them as she scratched Futoi. "Well if you get there Tougyo once told me that you'll be able to call on the purest chakra, the white chakra. It will in theory push you to the brink of human capabilities but as you will learn the human body can't stay at the level for long as the enormous chakra will put a strain on your body that can't be maintained without some negative side effects." Neko pulled them up completely so that they were now standing and able to maintain their balance.

They all walked to the dinning hall as they saw Machi and went to sit with her. "Hey Neko, what about this fourth level that no one really talks about?" Naruto had remembered that Tougyo had said they wouldn't learn about the fourth level while they were at the temple.

"You know, I don't know anything about it. Just like you I know it exist but beyond that nothing." They all sat down to the bowl of rice and plate of vegetables that they hated. "Alright enough talk about the jutsus." She looked over to Tougyo's table. "You guys ever notice that Tougyo is always happy at dinner time?"

"Ummm yes Neko-sama he does always seem very pleasant at dinner"

"Hehe, well that's because he always is in actuality eating the snacks that he's hiding away." She looked towards both of them ready to reveal her secret. "But today is going to be a different story. Early this morning before we started training I took all of his snacks and hid them in places he wouldn't find them." They all laughed at her little tail of mischief, as they were eager to see what Tougyo's reaction would be.

"NEKO!" They all sat straight up as Tougyo came out in a flash from the pantry.

"Yes Tougyo-sensei."

"Where did you put them Neko!" He couldn't let everyone else in the temple know that he was hiding snacks while he forced them to eat vegetables and rice.

"Why what are you talking about Tougyo-sensei. I've been with Hinata and Naruto the whole time" She said in as innocent a voice as she could muster without laughing.

"Naruto….Hinata….. Do you guys know where Neko put them?" He tried to see if he could get the other two to slip but it was a fruitless effort. "Seichou do you mind if I borrow this?" He took Seichou's staff in his hand and walked back over to Naruto's table. Without hesitation he thumped the end on Naruto's head.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I told you I don't know where they are."

"Well I cant hit Neko or Hinata so I figured you were the only obvious choice." Tougyo smiled as he turned to walk back to his table. "Next time they wont be so easy to find … Don't think I don't know what you three were doing last night" He walked back slowly to his seat where they all watched as he tried to stomach the rice and vegetables.

"Hehe, I love watching Tougyo trying to eat healthy food." Neko began to think of her next prank she was going to play on Tougyo.

"Naruto-ni-san, Hina-san are you guys going to town tomorrow again?" The both looked at each other as they knew that Machi was going to ask them if she could go again.

"Ye…" Hinata's sentence was cut short by Neko who began talking to Mach.

"Yes they are Machi-chan but you know what they're going to miss out because tomorrow you and me are going to train with Futoi." Naruto looked back at Neko surprised that she had taken on the responsibility of looking after Machi. She turned back around to Naruto winked and whispered to him so that no one else could hear. "You owe me…"

"What!" He turned back around to Neko and whispered back to her. "Owe you for what!" Putting another chopstick full of rice in her mouth she turned to face Naruto again as her eyes began to turn orange.

"Do you really want me to say it out loud?" She gave him a mischievous smile as he quickly turned around remembering her bloodlimit abilities. The rest of the dinner went by smoothly as Hinata and Naruto headed back to the library to finish their nighttime studies.

"Hey Hina-chan are you feeling alright from the training today?" As usual Naruto tried to strike a conversation with Hinata to avoid focusing on their reading.

"I'm just a little sore is all Naruto-kun. I should be fine" She looked up from her scroll to reassure him that she was in fact alright. He continued to peak up from his scroll as he knew that tomorrow was going to be the first time that they had spent any significant time alone in a long while and he thought that this would be the perfect time to ask her out on a date. Before he could turn his attention back to the scrolls, Hinata had caught him looking at her.

"Is everything alright Naruto-kun?" she thought that something was on his mind but wasn't exactly sure what it could be.

"Oh Nothing at all Hina-chan" He forced himself to get back to his studies. The rest of the night went the same way the previous nights had as they finished their last scroll and decided to head to bed. They stood there outside of their rooms again.

"Hey Hina-chan, So we're going to town tomorrow ..and…" She had thought that he was going to ask if they could eat Ramen again.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to ask me. I would love to eat ramen tomorrow" Although he did not seem as happy with her reply as he had been in the past. "Do you not want to eat there Naruto-kun…?"

"Oh no it's not that, Ramen would be great Hina-chan. It's just… well.. tomorrow will be the first time… well … you see we haven't been alone just the two of us in awhile." He tried to focus on her but he kept shifting his head from side to side as he was afraid of what she would think when he asked her.

_I knew it…He doesn't want to be alone with me…_"Naruto-kun …" She lowered her eyes to the ground as she had not felt this sad in awhile. "We …don't have to …go tomorrow… if you would rather stay here and train." She turned away from him, as all she could think about doing was going to bed and hiding herself away from the world.

"No! No! Hina-chan it's not that at all. Ummmm well … I .. just wanted to … see … what time you wanted to wake up and leave tomorrow." He wanted to hit himself in the face at that moment as he had failed at asking her on a date again.

_Dammit Naruto Why are you so pathetic… Just ask her._ His subconscious mind was trying to force him to just do it but still he always began to choke up every time he tried.

"Oh…. well eight AM would be fine Naruto-kun." She kept her back turned to him as she walked towards her door. "Goodnight Naruto-kun" Deep down inside somehow she felt like he was lying and that he actually didn't want to go with her into town.

"oh.. um…goodnight Hina-chan" everything that had just happened had not come out the way he had hoped and now things seemed worse than ever.

_What the heck have you done! You Idiot! _

That night they both laid there in their rooms, unable to sleep as they struggled against their own feelings in what seemed to have become a nightly ritual. However, it did not take long for their exhausted bodies to give way to the rest that they needed. They both awoke the next morning nervous about how the day would go. A whole day by themselves was a scary thought for both of them as they wondered what they would do, what they would say or if the other one would just be bored with them.

Naruto was outside of Hinata's door as this had been one of the rare occasions when he had woken up before her. He was about to knock on her door when it slowly began to open.

"Hina-chan…" Trying to act as though he had gotten a great night of sleep he welcomed her with a bight smile.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" She tried to appear as happy as he seemed.

"Well I guess we should take off now. Hina-chan" She nodded her head in agreement as they both walked out of the temple gates. They both managed only short conversations on their way to the town, with the space in between being filled with many awkward silences. The previous nights conversation had not left her mind as she felt the reason why Naruto had remained silent during most of the journey to the town was the fact that he was uncomfortable with her.

The whole time Naruto kept thinking about ways that he would tell her as the conversation in his mind ran wild. Still he couldn't get any words out as he struggled to straighten out his emotions. Arriving at the town they both appeared to be depressed, which only saddened the other even more. The more depressed he looked the more Hinata would think that it was because he was alone with her.

The day continued on in much the same manner, as they kept trying to spark a conversation but each time their minds would drift and leave them at a dead end. This trip into town had been far less enjoyable than their first and it wasn't long before the sun had began to set over the town.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's voice was shaky as the day of silence had been so rare that it almost hurt her. The thought of how uncomfortable he was around her today when there was no training involved continued to pile on her mounting insecurities. "Why don't we just head back to the temple now."

"Yea… sure Hina-chan." Even his tone of voice came out flatter than normal. The whole day he had struggled to find the right words but still he couldn't. The moment never appeared right and now the day was over. All he wanted to do was to hide under her blanket sheets and pretend the day had not happened.

They both stepped out of the town as the sky began to slowly turn darker as they crossed the valley. The stars began to appear in the sky as they came closer to the sparse forest. This time however, there was not even small conversations. They just both continued in the direction of the temple silent as the sounds of nature filled the void. Once they got to the edge of the forest Hinata stopped and turned back around the face the valley.

"Naruto-kun ….. I…I…well I understand…If you .. don't want.. to go to the town with me anymore…" Her voice came out broken as she brought her hands up to her eyes. Naruto stopped as he looked at her back unsure of why she had suddenly began to stutter again. As her hand came away from her eyes he could see the glimmer of what appeared to be water in the moonlight. It suddenly hit him that she had brought her eyes up to wipe away tears.

"Hina-chan what's wrong?" He walked back towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She tried to hold them in but her tears kept slowly rolling out of her eyes.

"It's …ok… Naruto-kun…I understand that… you… don't like to be around me…" His eyes suddenly opened wide as his jaw nearly dropped from his mouth.

"Hina-chan is that what you think?" He took a few steps so that he was now standing directly in front of her. She brought her hands up to wipe away a few more of the tears that were still coming out as the thought of him not wanting to be around her after all this time was still tough to bare.

"It's ok Naruto-kun….you don't have to ….act nice…. to make me feel better…" she couldn't stop herself from stuttering as she tried desperately to stop her tears. It was now clear to him as he stood in front of her. He took her hands and pulled them gently down away from her face. He had caught her off guard as she was now unsure of what he was doing. After placing her hands down at her side he brought his hands back to her face as he placed his palm on her cheeks and slowly began to wipe away the tears that were still under her eyes with his thumb.

"Hina-chan, that's not it at all" she slowly lifted her eyes from the ground as she was now looking directly at him. He could see the tears still in her eyes as he took his hands back away from her face. "Ever since we got to the temple….well..you see…I have been…" He took a deep breath, as he knew there was no turning back from this point. "I've been …trying to ask you on a ….date" he paused as he squinted his eyes and looked away from her afraid of what her reaction would be. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her again but her reaction was not what he had feared. Instead she just stood in front of him with her mouth slightly open as her breath became heavier.

"Naruto-kun…." His name came off softly from her lips.

"I didn't mean to not talk to you all day Hina-chan…I'm sorry" he had now gotten the courage to continue speaking and as he continued the words became easier. "It's just I didn't know how to ask you or how you would react." He kept his eyes fixed on hers as he was now lost in her again as he had been in the past. "I …well…I was just afraid that if I asked you to be my girl friend Hina-chan and if you didn't feel the same way then it might ruin our friendship. And when we didn't talk today …well it made me fear it even more." He began to take in another deep breath as the words had finally come to him. "I can't hold back my feelings for you anymore Hina-chan. Whenever I'm around you I feel safer, stronger…and most of all happier. When you told me that you would stand by me and fight anything that came our way… I know it was as a friend but … well Hina-chan I was hopping it could be as more than just friends….So I guess what I'm trying to say is…. Will you be my girlfriend." The countless sleepless nights had lead him to this moment. The moment he had feared for so long had arrived as all he could do now was wait for her response.

Still she said nothing. She just stood there in shock with her eyes still full of tears from moments before that were now beginning to drip down her cheeks again. Seeing her crying again it felt to him that he had done something wrong.

_Dammit…. I knew she didn't feel the same way about me. _

"I'm sorry Hina-chan don't worry about it. I'll be fine with just being friends" he tried to laugh it off as if nothing had happened.

"Naruto-kun…" His laughter suddenly stopped as she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. In all their time together as partners she had never been the one to hug him first. So he stood there motionless unsure of what had just happened. "Of coarse I will be" his eyes lit up as he heard her response.

"Really Hina-chan? You're not just saying that to be nice?" She slowly released her arms from him so that he could see her face.

"I've felt the same way about you Naruto-kun. I just didn't think it was possible for you to feel the same way about me." Her words made his heart race even more as he reached out to return her hug. They held each other there under the stars in an instance, which felt as if all their dreams had come true. He held her tightly as he could feel her body pressed up against his while her head rested on his shoulders. Their hearts were now racing as they thought that at any moment they would wake up and everything that had just happened would not be real but still they were there clinging to each other as if life itself depended on it. Slowly they loosened their hold of each other enough so that they could look each other in the eyes. The tears were still coming down Hinata's cheeks but her cheeks were now rosier than they had been before the truth had come out.

"Why are you still crying Hina-chan."

"It's just…I didn't think this moment was possible Naruto-kun." He smiled as he took his arms from around her and placed his hands on her face again so that he could wipe away her tears. As he continued to remove her tears he kept his eyes fixed on hers as he saw the reflection of the stars in them. When all of her tears were gone she had brought her hands up and placed her fingers on the back of his. Their hearts began to beat faster as their breathing quickened. There were no longer any thoughts in his head but only the reality of what was happening. He leaned his face closer to hers as they closed their eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers. Slowly moving her hand from the back of his she placed the tips of her fingers on his cheeks as they kept their lips together. The sensation was more than he had imagined as he opened his eyes and slowly pulled his lips back from hers. They both continued to look at each other smiling as Hinata's began to blush.

"We should be heading back to the temple Naruto-kun" Deep down inside she wanted to stay there in his arms and keep her lips on his but she knew that they needed to get back before it was too late. Her body began to tremble as she continued to breath hard. Recognizing that she was cold he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. The gesture only comforted her even more as the last time he had done this was when he had told her about the Kyuubi and until now she had not felt closer to him than during that time.

"You're right Hina-chan." They both turned around and began to walk back towards the temple. The trip through the forest was not long but as they went through it their conversation once again had life in it as they began talking about everything that they had been through since the day they had been made partners. Reminiscing about their memories together and all the laughter they had shared. "Hina-chan?" Naruto looked at her as they continued to walk towards the temple.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" her voice was livelier than ever as the thought of being with Naruto made her feel emotions that she could barley control.

"Would you mind if I held your hand?" She turned and tilted her head as she thought it was funny that he would now ask to hold her hand after kissing her.

"Of coarse not Naruto-kun" She slowly held out her hand towards him as he interlocked his fingers with hers. They continued on walking hand in hand through the forest until they were in front of the temple again. Slowly walking inside, most of the temple appeared to be quiet but they had not gotten two steps through the gates when Neko came jumping down from the roof and landed in front of them. They quickly pulled their hands back away from each other hopping that she had not noticed.

"Hey you two. How was your day?" She seemed to be trying to investigate what had happened.

"Oh nothing you know the same as last time" Naruto tried to pretend nothing had happened as Hinata smiled at him playfully.

"Oh really?" Nekos eyes began to turn orange again, which made Naruto remember her bloodlimit. There was no point in lying to her anymore.

"Ok Ok jeez, do you have to be so noisy? I asked Hina-chan out." He reached out and held Hinata's hand again as he wanted to show Neko that he felt lucky to have Hinata as his girlfriend.

"I see I see… and it would appear that she said yes. Well I have to say it's about time Naruto."

"What? What do you mean it's about time?" He was confused wondering if Neko knew something that he did not.

"Don't you guys remember the first time I read your minds? Well apparently Hinata has liked you for many years now and I'm talking since you were probably not even a Gennin yet." Hinata's face turned bright red as she was shocked that Neko knew so much about her from using her bloddlimit.

"Really Hina-chan?" knowing that she did not need to lie anymore she nodded as her face remained red.

_Dammit Naruto! She could have been your girlfriend all this time. _

The two girls laughed as they saw how disappointed Naruto was that he had not recognized how Hinata had felt long before this day.

"Alright you two get to bed we still have a lot of training to do." Neko left them as they walked to their rooms by themselves.

They stood there, together, still holding hands as this night was different from all the ones prior to it. He placed his arms around her as she did the same and pressed her body against his. He only wished that he could lay with her through the night in the same position but still he knew that it would be inappropriate to do so.

"Hina-chan… would you mind… if I kissed you again.." She nearly giggled at his comment as she continued to smile.

"You don't have to ask me Naruto-kun." He was happy to hear her response as he leaned in towards her as she met him half way. There lips locked again as he felt his body begin to grow warmer and his hands start to tremble. The kiss had ended as he slowly released her from his arms.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun. She slowly backed into her door with his jacket still around her shoulders.

"Goodnight Hina-chan.." They both were inside their rooms again with their backs to their door. Except this time all their thoughts and feelings were real. It had happened after all this time. Their bond had grown stronger and they were now as close as any two individuals could be. Their feelings for each other consumed the temple that night, as they dreamt about the months and years still to come. For now though, they still had a mission to complete and jutsus to learn.

The following morning they walked out to the training area to be greeted by Neko as Tougyo-sensei had not arrived yet. "Alright, Well Tougyo-sensei saw you guys arriving late last night so he wanted me to set some ground rules for dating for you two." They both blushed as they had only been dating for a day and it seemed that everyone in the temple already knew about them. "Well first off no public display of affection. I don't want to be throwing up all the time watching you guys. Second, there will be absolutely no sex allowed."

"HEY! I WASN'T EVEN THINKING ABOUT ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled at Neko as he was visably embarrassed by her comment. Hinata's cheeks turned bright red as she was embarrassed by the thoughts of sex.

"Well in any case just behave. Alright Tougyo-sensei will be here any minute so go stretch and we'll commence the training again."

The months that followed seemed to fly by seamlessly as they continued to master each of the protekuto jutsus. It had seemed that after revealing their feelings to each other everything became easier. However their determination only magnified as they felt that they needed the jutsus so that they could make sure the other never came to harm. Nearly a year had passed when they had finally completed the last Jutsu. The final jutsu had taken them four months to complete but they had managed to do them all and were now they were ready to return to Konoha.

Everyone was gathered at dinner that night as it was to be their last dinner in the temple. They had received a letter from Jiraya the week before informing them that he would be returning in two days. The day before he came back they would have their last trip into town to relax.

"Attention everyone!" Tougyo spoke up as all the monks and priestesses in the dinning hall looked up at him. "I just wanted to say that it has been a pleasure having both Hinata and Naruto live here with us for the past year and that they will be missed greatly once they leave. So we wish them the very best and be sure to come back and visit us!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand under the table as he knew that even though he hated the food at the temple most the times, he had made many valuable friends there, but most of all it was here that he had discovered his love for her.

"Hina-san, since tomorrow is your last day going into town, can I come too?" Machi had only gone into town with them once everyone one to two months since they had been going out as they had been going on more dates by themselves.

"Of coarse Machi-chan, we would love to spend the last day with you" Naruto smiled as he knew he would miss Machi as she was one of the reason why he had grown so close to Hinata in the first place.

"Alright then, I need some time away from here too so Futoi and I will be going as well" Naruto did not seem to mind as he knew it would be their last chance to convince Neko to come back to the village with them.

"Fine we'll just make it a group trip for the four of us then." They all agreed they would meet early the following morning and spend the last day together enjoying each others company. That night Naruto and Hinata walked holding hands to the library as they sat down they looked at all of the scrolls they had read and thought about the times they had spent in there together. Usually the library was quiet except for their voices but tonight a knock came at the door as Taira walked in.

"Taira-sama, what brings you here to the library?" They both greeted her as she walked in holding a few scrolls in her hand.

"Well I have a few scrolls left that I wanted to let you two read. That and I wanted to say that I will miss you both." Taira had come to think of Hinata and Naruto as her kids and she knew that once they were gone the temple would be a lot quitter than it had been. "Well be sure to read through these scrolls and your studies will be done." She handed them the scrolls before walking out and leaving them alone for the night.

A few hours passed as most of the scrolls seemed to be filled with names and pictures of people who had been taught the protekuto jutsus but nothing really interesting seemed to pop out at them. Hinata sat in between Naruto's legs with he back leaned against his chest as he rest his chin on her shoulder trying to stay focused. He had learned over the past year how it would be acceptable to touch her and when it was appropriate. Their time in the library had become more enjoyable when he discovered that she didn't mind having him close to her. His eyes began to close as his chin slumped down further on her shoulders. She turned so that she could see him sleeping before smiling and pressing her lips against his cheeks.

A whisper came out of her mouth as she slowly removed her lips "I love you Naruto-kun.." She turned back to focus on the last scroll that Taira had given them. As she read through the rest of it something caught her eye.

"Naruto-kun" she nudged Naruto to try to wake him up, but he refused to, as he had been too comfortable with her there next to him. "Naruto-kun" She tried to speak up so that he would open his eyes.

"Can't open eyes….too tired… need kiss to be awakened…." He smiled as he kept his eyes closed. Hinata nearly started to giggle but she obliged and gave him a kiss on the lips. He immediately opened his eyes once she did so. "Why hello Hina-chan, how can I be of assistance" He had come to love joking around with her as he found that she would be as playful as he was.

"Naruto-kun, look at this scroll does this person look familiar to you?" He peaked down from her shoulders and there was no doubt about who the image was of.

"Yondaime….." It was a picture of the 4th as well as a girl next to him holding has hands.

"It says here that he was here at the temple nearly 21 years ago with her….. Muto-Hana" Hinata paused as she didn't know why but the women looked oddly familiar. "The scrolls says that they reached level two before passing away. I had no idea the 4th had come here Naruto-kun." Naruto squinted at the scrolls as his eyes narrowed.

"Yea, me neither. I wonder why Jiraya didn't tell us that the 4th had come here." He turned his attention to the lady who had light brown hair and warm caring features about her face. "She's really beautiful. I guess the strongest guys always get the best looking girls." He turned his face so that he was now looking at Hinata as a little smirk came to his face. "And that would mean I'm the strongest guy of all" Hinata blushed as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her neck.

"Naruto-kun you are such a liar…. " She tried to get him to stop but at the same time wanted him to cotinue.

"Who are you calling liar?" his fingers turned towards her midsection and began tickling her as he loved seeing her struggle to free herself. The rest of the night was as playful as this moment before they decided to head back to their rooms.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" Naruto wrapped his arms around her as she did the same.

"Goodnight Hina-chan" He kissed her again on her lips before reluctantly letting go. She turned towards her room as he started to follow her.

"Naruto-kun……what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm following you into your room." He gave her a mischevious smile as she pushed him back out of the doorway.

"You know you're not allowed in here" she was laughing at his attempts to get into her room as he had done every so often.

"Only if you can stop me will I go." She already knew how she would stop him as he always did this when he wanted one more. She put her hands on the back of his neck leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Slowly he opened his lips as their tongues slowly entered the others mouth. They stood there with their lips opening and closing as their desire to remain together increased. Finally Hinata pulled away from him with her cheeks flushed with color. Even after the time they spent together she still couldn't stop herself from blushing and it was one of the things that he loved seeing her do. The site of her cheeks turning red made him want to hold her longer.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" she ran into her room and gave him a smile from the window before he had a chance to follow her in. Although she did not need to, as he remained in the same spot light headed from the kiss she had just given him.

"Goodnight Hina-chan" As he walked into his room he knew it would be tough leaving the temple but he was ready to return home and ready to spend his time back at Konoha with her. Still he knew before they did return home he was going to find out why Jiraya had not told them that the 4th had come to the temple.

* * *

"So we attack tomorrow yea?" They stood there in the nearby forest looking on at the temple. 

"Yea we've done enough scouting. Tomorrow will be the day they head to the town nearby and on their way back we will take what we came here for" A flash of lightning appeared from his blackened eyes as they had discovered Neko's whereabouts just a month ago.

"Well that Kyuubi kid is here too. Maybe we'll get two for the price of one yea?"

"You do what you want. My only objective is to get that Two-tails and to end the Shin clan once and for all"

"Well that would give me two and Itachi none, oh well it'll save us time in the long run. Yea?" They stood there keeping their eyes fixed on the temple. The clouds covered the sky this night as darkness cast its shadow over the temple.

* * *

"Taira-san, do you sense them too?" 

"Yes Tougyo-sensei, there is a dark force in the valley. The chakra waves are being polluted with this negative energy."

"This energy has been in the valley for sometime now. I sense that darkness is upon the horizon."

"Should we keep them here tomorrow?"

"No, we don't know what this dark energy is or if it's anything at all. They should be fine. They've been to town two times already since I've felt this disturbance so I don't see why this time should be any different."

"I hope you're right sensei."

"I do too….maybe we'll send Seichou with them" His usually happy face was more stern now as he questioned his own decision to let them go to town at all.

They had grown in their past year at the temple and the time was quickly arising when their new skills would be put to the test. They laid in their beds peacefully dreaming about the day that was still to come and how great it would be to see all their old friends again, but little did they know dark times would come before happiness would be in their lives again.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Sorry this took a little while longer to come out than i thought. I know i said chapter 12 would be the longest but it turns out this one became longer but I'm sure the upcoming chapters will be shorter if not much much shorter.

**Sorry the chapter is very rough. I tried proof reading it but it is near 1:30AM here now and I'm tired but i promised to get it out. So i'll go back and read through it later.**

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! IT HAS BEEN VERY USEFUL.

So thanks for being patient. ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: **

A light purple haze filled the sky as the sun had barley began its ascent to start the day. Most of the temple inhabitants appeared to still be laying in slumber unaware of what was happening. Four figures appeared outside of his door and they had nothing but one purpose in mind.

"Alright girls, remember our first objective is to do this to Naruto and then after that we'll go get Tougyo-sensei." Neko had woken up early and gotten both Hinata and Machi to come along with her as Futoi followed them to Naruto's door.

"Hina-san, do you think Naruto-ni-san is going to be mad at us?" Machi looked up curiously at Hinata as they were about to enter his room.

"No Machi-chan," Hinata kneeled down, placed one hand around Machi and whispered in her ear. "….but I'm sure he will try to get us back" They both laughed softly so that they would not be heard. Hinata had never taken part in Naruto and Neko's constant pranks over the past year but she had figured since it was their last day at the temple she would go along if only to watch.

They had entered the door and quietly closed it behind them. There was a wide display of pictures on his dresser now since every time they had gone into town they had taken more pictures together. Still he kept their first one next to his bed. Upon entering his room and seeing him laying under the sheets, all she just wanted was to be inside his arms and back asleep with him near her.

"Hey Hinata.." Neko whispered as loud as she could. "Snap out of it would you. You'll get to spend the rest of the day together already so come on lets get this done." They turned their attention back to Naruto who was laying in the same way he always did with one arm off the side of his bed. "Perfect. Machi, hand me the whip cream." Machi placed the can in her hands as she began to shake it so that the cream would come out easier. Most of the times Machi was not allowed to be apart of the pranks since Taira had thought it would be a bad influence for her but this time Neko had managed to get her into this situation without being caught. She nearly let out a giggle but Neko placed a finger to her lips to remind her to be quiet.

Slowly she sprayed the whip cream onto his hand as he continued in his deep slumber. "Alright Hinata give me the feather." She started to question if she really wanted to pull the prank of Naruto but they had already gone too far so she passed the feather over to Neko. Standing to the side of his bed Neko began to run the feather back and forth across Naruto's nose. Several times his face would scrunch up but still nothing happened. She kept the feather moving back and forth until finally his hand flew up and slammed the whip cream into his face. Neko and Machi both broke out into laughter and even Hinata was giggling, as she knew that if Naruto were apart of the prank he would have enjoyed it as well. There laughter continued until they looked back at Naruto and realized that something was wrong.

"Hina-san, why hasn't Naruto woken up?" Sure enough they all looked at him and he had lowered his hand to the side of the bed and just continued his snoring.

"Well gee that's no fun if he doesn't wake up. Damn you Naruto, always ruining my fun. Oh well lets leave him and go get Tougyo-sensei at least." Machi gladly followed Neko as they walked to the door. Hinata stayed behind a little bit and pressed her lips to an area on Naruto's face where there wasn't any whip cream. Having kissed him many times she suddenly realized something was wrong.

"Neko-sama! Machi-chan! Wait!" It was too late for them. They had opened the door and before they realized what had hit them they were covered from head to toe. There they were, outside the door, two figures standing with the dawn of day behind them.

"You actually think you could pull that on the number one Monk and the number one ninja at surprising people?" Naruto and Tougyo broke out in laughter as they had their own cans of whip cream pointed towards Neko and Machi, although the canisters were empty since most of the cream was now on the two girls. "Oh man Tougyo-sensei, you really are the smartest monk of them all. You were right she would try to get us this morning." They both continued to laugh louder as the two girls still stood there in shock.

"Oh yea, just like last time right Neko? Anytime she is about to leave or someone else is about to leave she always tries to pull off a prank." The clone in Naruto's bed disappeared as Hinata came outside the door to greet Tougyo and Naruto.

"Good morning Tougyo-sensei, Naruto-kun" She walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think you're going to get away that easy? Hinata! How could you hug the enemy!" Before they could release each other from the hold Neko came at them and sprayed the both of them with her can of whip cream.

They all broke out laughing once the canisters were completely empty. It was as much warmth as the temple had ever felt but yet it was still nearly time for them to go. The remainder of the morning they spent showering and getting ready to head into town. Having gotten less whip cream on them than Machi or Neko, Naruto and Hinata were the first to meet in the courtyard where both Taira and Tougyo were waiting for them.

"Good morning Taira-sama" She smiled at both of them before motioning them to come closer.

"Enjoy yourselves in town today you two and be sure to come back in one piece because tomorrow Jiraya-sama will be here to take you back to Konoha" She paused as if there was something on her mind that she still needed to say. "Tougyo-sensei and I have agreed to tell you one more thing as your last lesson about the protekuto jutsus."

"What is it Sensei?" Naruto turned back to Tougyo who had a stern look on his face as he searched for the right words.

"Look I know you think that if or when you get to the second and third levels of the jutsus you will be stronger but remember this and don't forget it. Once you get to those levels it takes a long time to adjust to the enormous chakra. Your first time you reach those levels be careful because only by using it more often will your chakra container be able to hold in the energy for a sustained amount of time. The first time well…. You might have five minutes at best so be wise when the power does manifest itself within you." His face suddenly regained its friendly demeanor. "And don't forget to always look out for each other." Naruto turned to Hinata as he squeezed her hand in his.

"Me and Hinata are gonna be the strongest team ever!" Naruto exclaimed as he believed in the power and strength that they gave each other more now than ever. Having been with her the past years he discovered a new side of life he had not known before. A side that made him feel like anything was possible as long as she was there.

Hinata's shifted her glance from his smiling face to his stomach before returning his reassuring smile. There was only one thought that was passing through her mind now.

_Naruto-kun…No matter what, I will fight by your side against Akatsuki…and against the kyuubi inside you. _Her mind flashed back to the night that he had told her about the nine tails and how close they had become the moment she had found out.

Before long Neko and Machi arrived freshly showered for the day with all the whip cream cleaned off. "Hey Neko," Tougyo turned to her trying to hold in his laughter. "Next time you might want to try using your bloodline limit before pulling a prank"

Her eyes suddenly turned orange, so she could read Tougyo's thoughts. However, something was different when she did so. There was something serious about his thoughts and he was trying to convey it to her.

_Neko, I know you're reading my thoughts. So while you're in town today be careful I don't know why but there has been a dark source of chakra around the village lately._

Her eyes turned back to normal again before she responded to Tougyo. "Oh I'll get you next time Tougyo-sensei" She motioned for the rest of them to follow her out the gates. As she walked by Tougyo from the corner of her eyes she looked at him and nodded to let him know that she would be as alert as she could be for the day. "Alright lets get moving so we can enjoy your last day in this village."

They traveled through the sparse forest and across the valley in much the same manner that they had become accustomed to in the last year. Most of the times when Machi was with them, Naruto insisted that she ride on his shoulders so that he would be able to hold Hinata's hand.

The past year had brought about many physical changes in the three. Machi had begun a little growth spurt but was still relatively small while Naruto had grown to the height of his former sensei kakashi and become more muscular. Hinata's height had also increased although she remained shorter than Naruto. Her constant training had kept her body toned and slender as her beauty continued to increase. Neko on the other hand remained generally unchanged as she had focused all of their attention on the training the past year as well.

When they arrived at the town they did what they always did and went to eat Ramen. After every meal, Hinata would always try to pay but constantly Naruto made it known that he would not have any of it. They finished their meals and continued on with their day exploring the many shops and talking to the store owners they had come to know and be friends with.

"Hina-chan, I'm going to just run to this store real quick I'll be right back." Naruto tried to go to the store that he had secretly returned to on one of their earlier trips into the town without rising too much suspicion.

"Naruto-kun, we can all go with you" Hinata tried to hold onto his hand but before she could react he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the lips as she suddenly found herself not resisting.. His movements had been so abrupt that she had lost herself for a second.

"Don't worry about it I'll be right back!" he released her and ran off around the corner of the street.

"You know Hinata, you and Naruto sure make me almost jealous." Neko smiled as she watched Hinata blush from the fact that they had seen what had just happened. Over the past year Hinata had tried to convince Naruto not to display too much affection in front of other people but still when he did she always found herself not caring if others saw them.

He ran to the clothing store that they had went into almost a year ago and was greeted by the lady who had become used to his random appearances. "Hey Oba-chan, did you finish them?" Naruto had a look of excitement on his face.

"Yes Yes Naruto, it's here. I altered them so that they'll fit that girls that you keep telling me about. I hope this one fits her well since the only measurements you gave me were based on how it felt when you hugged her. When are you going to give these to them?" She handed him the kimonos that made him think back to the day when he first saw Hinata wearing it.

"Well I think I've finally decided that when we get back to Konoha I'm going to give it to her and I'll give Machi's hers when we leave the temple." He put the kimonos into his backpack and thanked the lady for all of her help. "Well Oba-chan I guess this is good bye!" He started to leave the store when the old lady yelled after him.

"Yes but if you ever get married send word back here will you" the thought of marriage had never passed his mind but he turned and gave the lady a thumbs up and continued back to meet the others.

Once he met up with the girls they spent the rest of the day reminiscing about all the times they had spent together. The four of them had become like a little family at the temple. Both Machi and Neko knew that it was going to be tough when Naruto and Hinata left but they also knew that the time had come as they had family and friends of their own in Konoha. It was not long before darkness again consumed the city and the lights came on.

"Well…I guess this is it Hina-chan" he held her hand close as they took one last look at the town around them.

"Yea Naruto-kun, I'm going to miss this place." All she knew that it was in this village that her life had become more than she could have ever dreamed and now it was time for them to leave it.

"Well before you two start crying on me. How about it? One last one for the road?" Neko pointed to the photo shop that they had frequently visited on their trips to town. They all agreed and had one last shot together with all of them in it.

"Well I guess we should be on our way then" Neko and Machi walked ahead of them as Naruto and Hinata lagged behind.

"Naruto-kun… I… well… I hope things never change between us" She seemed more tentative than she had been over the past year. Seeing her insecurities he wrapped his arms around her to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"Hina-chan…I'll never let things change between us." He kissed her on her forhead and then put his eyes in front of hers and kissed her on the lips. "Come on. We still have to convince Neko to come with us to Konoha" She returned his kiss before nodding and going to catch up with Neko and Machi.

"Hey Neko?" Naruto strolled up next to her to get her attention.

"Let me guess you want me to go back to Konoha with you am I right?" She peered at him from the corner of her eyes. Having read his mind a few times over the past year, she knew that it had been trying to find a way to convince her to go back with them.

"Ummm… yea I guess that's all I really wanted to say." Naruto became quiet as Hinata and Machi walked along the other side of Neko.

"Well Neko-sama, do you think you would be willing to come with us?" Hinata's voice trailed off as she hopped that Neko would at least consider the proposal.

"Well, you know…I have given it some thought….. When the idea was first told to me by that perverted sensei of yours I was obviously against it" she paused as she scratched Futoi under the chin. "Well look don't tell anyone at the temple yet but I think I will be leaving with you two" Both Naruto and Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as they had not thought it would be possible for her to have a change of heart.

"What! Really Neko? This isn't just some joke to get back at me right?" Naruto had not thought that it would have been this easy to convince her to return.

"Yes yes I'm serious. The truth is, I know that if I stayed at the temple and in the village it would put more people here in danger. And heck besides you two have gotten pretty strong I figure I would have a better shot at Akatsuki with you two around" On this day she felt as carefree as she had ever been. She had rarely been outside the village and the thought of the new adventure excited her.

"Well Neko-sama then you will officially be apart of our team"

"That's right we're going to find all of Akatsuki and show them what happens when they mess with our team!" Naruto had grown to enjoy Neko's presence as she always seemed to want to have fun. He had not thought that other Jinchuriki would be like himself but it was comforting to know that they could be. They walked across the valley recalling all the times and many memories they had accumulated as their laughter dissipated into the empty surroundings.

"Futoi?" her cat had jumped off her shoulders and went towards Naruto.

"WHAT THE HECK YOUR CAT IS ATTACKING ME!" Bracing himself to be scratched or bitten by Futoi he cringe his face but nothing happened. Instead the cat rubbed up on his chin as she sat on his shoulder.

"That's weird I've never seen Futoi do that to a man before." Neko looked at how happy her cat seemed to be, sitting on Naruto's shoulders.

"Well I'm not your average guy now am I hina-chan" He winked at Hinata who was walking along beside him. She giggled at his comment as she thought deep down inside how she had always felt that he was more than she would have hoped any guy to be.

"Well Naruto, it's either that or you're really a woman" Neko couldn't help herself as she cracked up laughing leaving Naruto with a frown on his face trying to think of a comeback. However, before he could think of one, Futoi suddenly was standing up on his shoulders and hissing. They had arrived at the edge of the sparse forest as Futoi now jumped off and was standing in front of all of them.

"Naruto-ni-san, Hina-san what's wrong with Futoi?" Something seemed wrong. They had never seen Futoi acting in this manner before. His claws came out of his paws as the muscles in his body seemed to become more tense. Machi stood behind Hinata looking on unsure of what was happening to their cat.

"Futoi, What are you doing girl? You're scaring Machi" Neko walked upto Futoi and started to pet her, trying to calm her down. A Harsh breeze came over her as an image caught her eyes. A dark figure appeared to be hidden in the trees just beyond them. "Whose there!" Neko came back to her feet as she began to clench her fist. "Shin-Jutsu!" Her breathing began to become heavy as she saw what had really happened. "Dammit! You three get ready I don't know who they are but I can sense their powers. It's a dark force!"

Naruto and Hinata took a fighting stance as Machi continued to cling onto Hinata. The figures appeared from the trees as the trees that were once concealing them suddenly disappaeared. He gritted his teeth as he saw the face of a person he recognized.

"Diedara…." He whisepered under his breath as the intensity of his eyes began to magnify.

"Who are they Naruto-kun?" Hinata was still unsure of what was happening, who the figures were and why the forest had suddenly seemed to disappear.

"Akatsuki…." Hinata's eyes shot up at the figures as soon as she heard the name. There had been countless times when Naruto had told her about them but now they were here. A million thoughts seem to run through her mind as she tried to slow her breathing to calm her nerves.

The two figures stepped in front of Futoi and stared at them as their cloaks rustled in the wind. "Well, looks like you can see through the illusion. There was no more point in having it around yea?" They just continued to look on with out responding. "We should tell them where they really are yea?" Still the figure next to Deidara said nothing. "Well you're not really at the forest yet yea. But you're actually in the middle of the valley still, yea. It'll take thirty minutes to get to the temple and another thirty to get back here yea. In other words we'll be done with you before help can arrive yea?"

"That's enough Deidara." A flash of lighting appeared through his eyes that sent a shiver down all of their spines. They remembered how Neko's eyes looked and had remembered when she had told them about her bloodline limit. His eyes were completely blackened as he stared back at them. "That's right Neko, I'm the only other one" he read her thoughts as she slowly backed up to where the other three were.

"Machi you run back to the temple as fast as you can and don't stop until you get Tougyo-sensei and Taira-sama."

"I'm scared Neko-ni-chan." Her voice quivered as she tried to hold in her fear.

"Don't worry Machi-chan" Naruto placed his hands down on her shoulders and knelt down so she could see him. "We wont let anything happen to you. Just do what Neko said alright. Run as fast as you can. We'll take care of those two." She nodded at him as he gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. She stepped out from behind Hinata and started to run as fast as she could.  
"Do you think we're going to let you go that easily?" a small clay bird began to form in the mouth in his hands as he sent it fly towards machi.

"KOUKUU-RASENGAN!" a ball of chakra flew from Naruto's hand and exploded the bird half way between Deidara and Machi. She closed her eyes and kept running through the valley towards the real forest that was still further away.

"Well…well…well… it would seem this brat actually learned something yea?" Deidara looked back at Naruto with a sinister grin before turning back to Machi and making another clay bird in his hands. The bird had almost left his palm before Shadou stopped him.

"Forget about her. We have all the time we'll need to finish them." Shadou took another step closer to the three. "Time to see if you are as weak as your parents were when I killed them." His voice was remorseless and free from any emotions. The wind around them began to intensify, as each person began to gathered their chakra.

"This girl isn't the same as the pink haired girl with you before yea? But it looks like she's you're girl friend. I'll have fun killing her yea?" Deidara smirked at Hinata showing his confidence in his own abilities.

"I'll kill you before you get…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata abruptly stopped him in his sentence as she clutched onto his hand, helping him remember that he needed to remain calm to focus his chakra and thoughts.

"Enough talk." Lifting his arms gradually up Shadou's eyes began to widen with intensity as the ground directly in front of him shattered and came racing towards them.

"Watch out!" Futoi leaped onto Neko's shoulders as all three of them jumped out of the way. Still the earth came straight out of the ground and continued to race towards them. "Kuodo nami Jutsu!" Neko formed the seals to her own jutsu as the earth directly behind them came up and began to form a wave that smashed into the ground that was coming for them. They all landed as the two members of Akatsuki looked on. They braced themselves for the next attack focusing on all the training they had done for the past year.

"Don't resist Neko, you know you can't win. In the end you're only prolonging your suffering." His voice was still deep and remorseless as he took a step closer towards her.

"Go to hell where you belong!" just when the words had left her lips and before she could react, Shadou was suddenly inches from her face as his darkened eyes stared directly into hers. "Shi…t" his fist landed directly on the side of her chin. Futoi clung desperately to her shoulders as she fell sideways from the impact. Naruto and Hinata could no longer stand around looking as they ran to help Neko and join the battle. Naruto had barley taken a step when he saw a spider in between him and Hinata. It was another clay explosive and before he could go any closer to help Neko it had exploded sending him flying backwards as Hinata turned her head back around to see what had happened.

"Naruto!" She stopped, fearing that something had happened to him.

However, he had created enough of a shield to inhibit the blast from hurting him. "Hina-chan! Help Neko. I'll handle this guy!" She nodded knowing that she had to get to Neko's side.

"Hinata.." Neko got slowly back to her feet and wiped the drips of blood that were coming out of her mouth away. "We can't fool around. There's no choice but to use to protekuto-jutsu immediately if we want to stand a chance."

"Ok Neko-sama" She grit her teeth and focused on all of the training. Wiping away the thoughts in her mind and releasing herself into a world in which she could see the bonds that she wanted to protect.

"Now Hinata!" Neko and Hinata immediately formed the hand seals for the Jutsus and yelled out in unison.

"PROTEKUTO JUTSU!" Their charkas began to cover their body as their strength and resolve increased. Hinata's chakra glowed around her body more than it had in their training as she looked over to Neko wondering if the jutsu would have any effect on her as well. In all their time training Neko had never once used the protekuto jutsu. Her eyes that were normally swirling with an orange color when they were training suddenly started turning a light blue, a normal blue, and then eventually a dark blue color.

"So, The protekuto jutsu. Looks like you found another way to increase your bloodline limit powers. Still it's not enough." He turned his head towards Hinata and observed her chakra. "I'm going to kill you and then drag Neko back with me" Hinata took up her fighting stance and prepared herself.

He was suddenly in between them again but this time with the protekuto jutsu activated they could sense the change in the chakra waves and anticipate his movements. He flung his leg around but Neko dodged the attack. Hinata thrust her palm towards him trying to use her Juken but he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the side.

"Tatsumaki-no jutsu" he brought his hands up to form a diamond shape in front of his eyes when a giant vortex of wind unleashed itself at Neko.

" Kuodo Nankan No Jutsu" the ground in front of her burst up shielding her from the attack.

"KOUKUU JUKEN!" Hinata sent a blast that was large enough to engulf Shadou's body. Having never used the attack with the protekuto enhancement she was shocked by its size and force. A small smile crossed Neko's face as she thought the attack would be enough.

"Stay out of this you brat!" He stood there, not flinching from the force of her attack. "Shado-Hansha No Jutsu!" a dark wall of chakra formed around him as the juken attack reached him. It stopped before it even touched him as he thrust a hand full of chakra back at Hinata. The attack started to come directly back at her as she backflipped and dove out of the way of the attack.

"NOW FUTOI!" With his attention diverted towards Hinata Neko decided to make her move. "Kedamono Kaiku no Jutsu." Futoi jumped forward and instantly burst into a bigger beast that was the size of a fully grown lion. Neko Jumped on her back as Futoi ran towards Shadou. "Protekuto Supi-do no jutsu!" Futoi started running faster and faster at Shadou before he could realize they had gotten there Neko Jumped off of Futoi's back gathering all of the chakra into her hands. They glowed bright as the electricity flowed all around them giving off the sound of loud thunder crashes. She slammed her hands full of lightning chakra into Shadou but he braced the impact with his own hands.

"Byakugen!" Hinata had used the speed enhancement to arrive directly next to Neko as she activated her bloodline limit. "Juken!" thrusting her palm directly at his chest she hit him and sent him cringing backwards.

"Pain….its been so long since I've felt pain." He nearly began laughing to himself not believing that two young girls were able to strike him. His eyes suddenly raised again to meet their glares. "So be it, No more holding back." Laughter began to come out with every word. "I'm going to enjoy every second of this just like I did when I killed you pathetic parents." Neko's eyes filled with rage, as she had never known a family outside the temple because of the man standing before her. Throwing off his cloak, he revealed his body, which was a light tan color. "Shinmanako body seal no Jutsu" The darkness that filled his eyes suddenly began to leak out and cover his body.

"His chakra….incredible…" Hinata's breathing quickened, as she sensed the impact that his powers had on the chakra waves. "His chakra has nearly tripled in strength…."

Naruto and Diedara's fight had now escalated to another level while Hinata and Neko had their own problems. They were now face to face in close combat matching each others ever punch and kicks. Diedara had tried to keep his distance but with Naruto's Koukuu Rasengan he discovered that it was pointless. Rarely had Diedara had to rely on his close combat but still he was as confident as ever.

"Do you think all I'm capable of is attacking you from afar? I'll show you what I'm really made of yea?" Diedara began his sinister laugh as he jumped back from Naruto's punch.

"I don't care what you do I swear I will destroy you and everyone associated with Akatsuki." Naruto's eyes filled with rage but still he focused on his training at the temple. Knowing that he needed to keep fear and hatred out of his heart in order to maintain the protekuto chakra enhancement. He had activated it immediately once Hinata had went to aid Neko.

"We'll see yea?" Diedara's right hand began to tremble as clay began to spill from it and form a puddle next to him. The clay began to slowly mold up into three figures next to Diedara that each resembled him exactly. "Lets see how you handle more than one of me yea?"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutus!" Naruto formed his own cloans to match up with the ones that Diedara had created. Immediately all the Narutos rushed at the four Diedaras that were standing in front of them. Jumping up into the air in sync they threw out their arms to land a punch but were blocked. Each of the clones separated into their own battle as Naruto went straight for the real Diedara not being fooled as her could sense the same chakra patterns from the real one.

Swinging his leg in the air he aimed his roundhouse kick at Diedara who ducked but as he finished his rotation Naruto immediately brought his other leg around to sweep out Diedara's legs but Diedara back flipped and landed ontop of a clay bird that he had just made. Before he could fly away again Naruto gathered his chakra and aimed it directly at the bird.

"Koukuu Rasengen!" A blast landed squarly on the bird that exploded sending Diedara to the ground. He landed on one knee as he stood up and gave Naruto a deceptive smile. Turning around he could sense all of his close landing a blow on Diedara's clones all at once. But nothing happened, instead all of the punches were now being absorbed into the clay clones. They began to pull in Naruto's clones and then one by one they exploded destroying themselves along with the other. "So what your clones are gone too!"

"Is that so. Yea?" Naruto continued to look on at Diedara but it was too late. Abruptly, as he began to try and run to attack Diedara his feet would not move.

"What the heck is going on" He looked down at his feet and saw clay binding him to the ground as it began to climb its way up his body. The clones that had exploded were now forming the clay that was trapping him.

Laughter could be heard as Diedara walked slowly over to him. "Try as you will. This clay has a large portion of my chakra sealed within in. You're mine now yea?" The clay was now on his upper body and covering his arms up to his neck. It began to clear around his chest area as Diedara stood inches from his face. "Make sure you don't die on me yea? We still need you but this should do the trick yea?" A clay bird came out of his hand and he placed it on Naruto's chest as the clay covered the bird and then his entire body. It enveloped him from head to toe now.

BOOOOM! A loud explosion was set off sending his body flying out of the clay as he layed there trying to stay conscious.

Their fight had still raged on but Neko and Hinata were both on the defensive lacking the power to match up to Shadou in his completely transformed body.

"NARUTO!" Hinata saw Naruto laying there, struggling to get back up. Her worst fears were coming true as she saw Naruto trying to get to his feet after Diedara's attack. All she wanted to do was to run to his side and help him. She had only taken one step in his direction when a dark ball of chakra came flying at her.

"You little brat! You dare turn your attention from me? I'll kill you in the next few minutes!" His speed increased again making him undetectable. "Die you brat!" He appeared behind Hinata as she quickly turned around throwing her arm out in a desperate attempt to hit him but he ducked it then came up with a fist full of chakra to her chin. Jumping up in the air he thrust his legs into her chest sending her flying to the ground.  
Staring at her on the ground he raised both his hands above his head as he started to form dark clouds above himself. "I see your thoughts little girl….That's right fear me. Fear death….It will all be over soon" Hinata ignored his words and pushed herself back up to her feet. Lighting flew down from the clouds hitting him directly in the head as the electricity in his eyes began to intensify. "Foolish girl. SHIN-RAIKOU!" The lightning that had gathered in his eyes flew directly at Hinata ripping up the earth beneath it sending flashes of fire out around its edges.

"HINATA!" Neko who was ontop of Futoi and exhausted pulled all the chakra she could. "PROTEKUTO SUPI-DO!" Futoi was immediately beside Hinata but still the attack was coming too fast. "Shit I don't have enough chakra for the Shield jutsu." Hinata tried to perform the jutsu but Neko jumped off the cat and grabbed her knowing that she would be too low on chakra to prevent such an enormous attack. She pulled Hinata into her arms to prevent the attack from reaching her but still no attacked reached them. After she had jumped off of Fuotoi, the cat veered in front of them and took the full force of the attack. She had tried to send a return blast of chakra out of her mouth but the lightning penetrated through the blast and slammed into her body. Futoi's body now exploded with electricity as the energy of the blast permeated from her head to her tail. Neko got up and ran to Futoi's side.

"FUTOI! GET UP! FUTOI!" Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Futoi was her first friend and had been her companion since she was younger. Now he was struggling and gasping for air in between his meows of pain. "Don't worry Futoi, everything is going to be ok" She stroked his back as he reverted into his smaller form. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Neko got up in front of both Hinata and Futoi as she began to reach deep inside herself to mold more chakra. Still, all of her thoughts were on killing Shadou as her heart filled with more rage. Her eyes were still swirling with a dark blue color as she outstretched her arms to the side of her body. The ground beneath her began to tremble as pieces of rock began to rise into the air.

"FIRE STORM NO JUTSU!" She slammed her hands together as a huge blast of fire blazed out from her hands and surrounded Shadou forming a dome before crushing down into him. But instead of striking him the fire began to steam off as he had formed a water shield.

Before all of the steam had cleared she jumped up into the air with her body torqued so that she had one arm towards the sky. "WATER TSUNAMI NO JUTSU" She swung the arm around towards him as a huge blast of water followed it slamming through his shield sending him tumbling before sliding backwards on his feet from the wet ground around him. Not letting him react, Neko whose body had turned ninety degrees in the air now had her other arm up as she threw it forward similar to her previoius attack. "WIND TORNADO NO JUTSU!" A vortex of wind rushed towards Shadou as it struck him squarely in the chest sending him falling back again. Finally Neko landed gasping for air as her shoulders went up and down to match each one of her deep breaths.

Shadou slowly got back up to his feet before opening his eyes and smiling. "It would seem you are stronger than all the other Shin I've fought. Which will make destroying you all the more satisfying. I'm going to make you suffer just like that fur ball."

Even with no energy left in herself she looked around to see Hinata pushing herself back up to her feet and Futoi still fighting the pain in his body. She turned back around to Shadou and ran straight for him without any hesitation. She was now being driven by the anger inside her and nothing else. Running directly at him she pushed her arms forward thowing a punch that did not even graze the side of his face as she landed on the hand that she swung with she balanced her body weight on it anchoring herself and swinging her leg around towards him but he grab her ankle and pulled her up towards him. Neko's face came up swiftly towards his from the force with which he pulled her and immediately he gathered chakra into his palm as it glowed with dark energy and forced it into her chest. As it ate away at her body she coughed up more blood before she was sent tumbling through the valley behind her. Laying face down on the ground she tried to push herself up with her arms but fell down on her chest in agonizing pain. She blinked her eyes slowly as she could feel the demon inside her about to come out. Her eyes were suddenly turning darker with each passing second as whiskers began to slowly grow on her cheeks.

_There's no other way…_She knew that if the cat ever got out, her mind would be lost to it completely but she could not stop its overflowing chakra.

"I don't think so" Shadou felt the chakra that was beginning to surround Neko's body and used his speed to get next to her her. He quickly formed a series of hand seals "Seal reinforcement jutsu!" He slammed his palm down on her back causing the whiskers to slowly fade away with the color of her eyes. She now lay there helpless at his mercy.

"Koukuu Juken!" Hinata's attack caught his shoulder as he leapt back grabbing it in pain. "Protekuto Supi-do!" Hinata was immediately next to Neko and trying to pick her up. Shadou in his rage, lifted his arms above his head again as the clouds started to fill the night sky.

"SHIN-RAIKOU" The blast of lightning struck him and came flying out of his eyes towards Hinata.

"Protekuto Shield No Jutsu!" She put all her last bit of chakra into the shield as she slammed the chakra down over herself and Neko. The lightning hit the shield with a tremendous force as it began to slowly push the shield back. Hinata fell to one knee as she tried to hold off his attack. Still he poured more chakra into his lightning, which was now only inches from Neko's foot. She struggled on her knee to get in front of Neko as the shield began to give way, to protect her friend. The lightning attack began to diminish as she thrust her last bit of chakra into the shield but still it was not enough. His lighting burst through the shield and struck Hinata. Her body shook as the electricity ran through it. Her breathing was irregular as blood gushed from her mouth. She fell down next to Neko as the muscles in her body began to give way.

Shadou stepped closer to them as he reached down and picked up Hinata by the collar. "Pitty, such a pretty girl. This is for the shot you gave me earlier." He slammed his palm into her midsection, which sent her backwards to where Futoi was still laying now nearly motionless. Raising her eyes to look up she saw Sahdou standing over Neko's body as he put his foot to her throat. "It will all be over soon and then the manifestation of my powers will be complete." He pressed down a little harder on her throat.

Naruto had taken a barrage of attacks after enduring the explosion earlier but still he got to his knees and used every ounce of energy he had left to get up. Diedara continued slowly over to him to complete his task. "Looks like your little girlfriend and that Two-tails are done for yea?" Having not seen their fight as he was focused on his own he turned his head to see Hinata laying next to Futoi and Shadou with his foot to Neko's throat. "…Now… It's your turn to meet the same fate yea?"

The anger inside him began to build as the picture of Hinata struggling and Neko being stepped on nearly pushed him over the edge but something different happened this time.

_Think of the bonds you want to preserve…_He suddenly heard Tougyo and Taira's voice inside his head. The thoughts of fear and hatred that were filling his head earlier were now gone. "I will….I will" He remembered the times they had shared at the temple and the countless laughs they had had together. The pranks, the shared memories and most of all he remembered the friendship that they had built.

"You will what? Lose to me yea?" Diedara was now a few feet in front of him and still walking slowly closer.

"I will…. PROTECT EVERYONE!" He formed the seals for the Protekuto Jutsus again and pressed his hands together quickly. Only the positive thoughts remained in his mind now as he began to pull in the chakra from his surroundings. All the life around them was sending their chakra too him. "PROTEKUTO JUTSU!" His body erupted in a flame of blue chakra the sent Diedara flying backwards. Naruto looked down at his hands now that were emanating with chakra.

_I don't have much time._ Even with this increased power he still remembered what Tougyo had told him before they had left and knew that he had to finish Diedara if he was going to get to Neko and Hinata in time.

"You wont ever hurt another person I care for." His voice was suddenly calm as he looked at Diedara who this time had no response as he was still holding his arm up in front of his face to block the chakra that was causing the air around them to swirl in all directions. He stood up and put his palm in front of him as five clay birds came out of them. He sent everyone at Naruto but before the had barley left his sight a blast of chakra came flying at him. "Koukuu Rasengen!" Everyone one of the birds exploded as they were hit with the energy ball. Having closed his eyes to brace for the impact, as soon as he had opened them Naruto was in front of him, having used the speed enhancement jutsu. "It's over for you" Diedara's eyes widened as he looked Naruto directly in the face. "Protekuto 231 Strike No Justus!"

He tried to get out of the way but with Naruto's increased speed it was a futile attempt. "1..4…10….24...42…" One by one Naruto hammed in his legs, his fist and his knees into every single one of Diedara's joints. "64…105…152…190…229." With the speed enhancement he would attack one point and seemed to be striking the next before his previous attack was done. "…230…" He pounded his elbow into the back of Diedara's neck hitting the last joint and sending his body down into dirt. Naruto jumped up above him as he thrust his arm into the sky. A gigantic ball of energy formed in his palm as it grew to twice the size of his body.

"Dammit…Specialty number 18" The clay bird came out of his hands with all his chakra in it. He sent it flying up towards Naruto at the same time Naruto threw his ball of chakra straight down at Diedara. The ball of energy collided with the bird exploding in mid air sending a shock wave through the valley. Even Shadou took his foot off of Neko's throat to brace himself from the force of the attacks. As the dust cleared, Diedara laid there still unable to move as his body had been crushed from the previous attacks. He thought that his specialty was enough to prevent Naruto's energy ball from reaching him but then he saw a blue light still coming at him through the dense cloud of dust. Naruto's attack had burst through Diedara's specialty and maintained it's shape as Naruto molded the chakra waves to contain his energy in the ball. Now it came soaring down towards Diedara who only had a smirk on his face as the blast landed directly on him.

The force of the attack pushed his body into the ground creating a crater around where he was lying. Blood poured out from his mouth as it did from all over his body. He layed there not moving and clinging to life. Naruto came down standing above him intending to finish the job but he knew there was not anymore time to be wasting on Diedara. He turned and with his chakra still flaring he ran directly for Neko and Hinata.

He arrived at Hinata's side first to make sure that she was not too seriously hurt. "Hina-chan are you ok?" She put her arm around his shoulders as he helped her back up.

"I'm ok Naruto-kun. We have to help Neko." He could see the fear in her eyes as she looked on at Shadou.

"Hina-chan…don't be afraid. We'll do this together…We'll save anyone who attacks our friends." His words suddenly made her remember. "No one will take away our bonds" She closed her eyes and then it happened. The same experience that Naruto had only minutes ago was suddenly running through her body. She took her arms off of his shoulders and started to feel the chakra waves aimed at her body. Naruto's words had managed to calm her fears.

"Portekuto Jutsus!" He body now was engulfed with a blue flame of chakra as well. Naruto backed up as he smiled knowing that he expected nothing less of Hinata.

"Looks like you reached level two as well Hina-chan. I always knew you were incredible." He smiled as he leaned in and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Lets do this"

Returning his smile she nodded as they turned towards Shadou who had thrown Neko over his shoulders and was preparing to leave.

"Give her back…" Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to remain focused, not letting his thoughts trail off so that he could maintain the protekuto enhancement. Both Hinat and Naruto were now being surrounded by an enormous amount of chakra but it was only a matter of time before their bodies gave way.

"Naruto-kun, we don't have long" Hinata could feel the strain on her body grow as she was not used to holding in such an enormous amount of energy.

"Why don't you make me?" Shadou laughed as the lightning flashed in his eyes. "Do you really still believe that you stand a chance?"

Ignoring his remarks they came at him both using the speed enhancement. Hinata launched herself so that she landed on Naruto's shoulders as she leaned over with her hands he grabbed them and threw her directly at Shadou. She went flying by him with a speed that even he was not used to facing. He barley managed to dodge her attack when Naruto came right behind her and landed a kick to his abdominal muscle sending him flying backwards as Hinata did a back flip to avoid him. Managing to grab a hold of Neko's shoulder Hinata pulled her off of Shadou's shoulders before he got far away from her and landed back Next to Naruto.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BRATS!"

"KOUKUU RASENGEN!"

"KOUKUU JUKEN!"

Their attacks came hand in hand with each other from their constant training. They learned to anticipate each others movements and do what it took to amplify their attacks together over the past year. The energy beams were now twice the size of Shadou soaring faster and growing as it reached him.

"SHIN DARKNESS JUTSU!" A Huge orb of dark chakra began to form in his hands as he thrust it forward to meet their attacks.

KAZAABOOM!

A huge eruption ensued as the impact of the energy beams flattened any vegetation that was surrounding them. Shadou stepped out of the clearing smoke from the attacks and wiped a small amount of blood from his lips. Not being able to completely stop their attacks he wiped some blood off his lips as he had been struck by their chakra blast.

Hinata and Naruto stood there breathing hard knowing that their time at this level of the jutsu was running out. They had to reach level three if they had any desires of continuing the fight. Not knowing how to get there they knew they had to finish this fight with their next attack.

"Hina-chan" He looked down at Neko and knew that she needed help quick. "Use you're byakugen. We have to inflict as much damage as we can with our next move." She nodded knowing that they had talked about this combined attack before but had never had the chance to try it. Hinata reactivated her bloodline limit and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun"

"Lets go Hina-chan!"

Pouring all of the chakra that was still exploding around them into their next attack they activated the speed enhancement again as they appeared in a flash of light in front of Shadou.

"YOU BRATS I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto came in with a punch that just nicked him on the chin before Hinata emerged from behind him.

"NOW HINA-CHAN!"

"GENTLE FIST 64 HANDS OF HAKKE!" She had trained all this past years on her familie's jutsus as well as on the protekuto jutsus and now she released her powers on Shadou.

All of her chakra was now gathered into her hands as she thrust her fingers exactly into his Tenketsus.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" Shadou cringed in pain as each one of his tenketsus were hit. Naruto spun around from behind him and began his own justsu.

"Protekuto 231 Strike No Justus" Naruto in unison with Hinata now attacked his skeletal system as she attacked his chakra system. One after the other they nailed him with precise shots devastating his body

"HAKKE SIXTY FOUR HANDS!"

"PROTEKUTO TWO HUNDRED THIRTY!" They sent him to the ground as the color from his body faded. His eyes began to lose their color as well as the intensity of the electricity that flowed through them.

"LETS FINISH HIM HINA-CHAN!" They both jumped up into the air as the chakra was gathered into their hands. Pressing their hands together they combined their chakra as the ball grew to enormous proportions. "NOW!" The both threw the ball of energy towards Shadou.

"Impossible….how did I lose to these brats…." The energy ball was on target as it accelerated towards its target they looked on knowing that it would be the end. He could feel it burning his skin before it even got to him as he closed his eyes anticipating death. Abruptly the ball flew off to the side and flew miles off into the distance before slamming into a hill.

Both Naruto and Hinata stood there in shock.

"There's no way he could have gotten up to block that!" Naruto's eyes were bulging in disbelief.

"Naruto-kun it wasn't him" They both fell back down to the ground landing on their feet as the they tried to make out what had happened. Then with the little bit of light that was present in the dark they could see another figure standing in front of Shadou.

"Pathetic Shadou…Diedara…you're lucky we still need you or I would just let you die here" He looked down with disdain at Shadou who couldn't move an inch of his body as all his chakra holes had been closed and all his joints were shattered.

"Itatchi……" He looked at the figure that was standing above him. Slowly he lifted his head and turned to face Hinata and Naruto who were now drained as their chakra was now completely used up. They stood there squinting their eyes, when Naruto suddenly recognized the person standing in front of him.

"It can't be…" Naruto's was still breathing hard as he tried to draw more chakra but found it to be useless.

"So all this time have you been hiding here in the Hidden Village of the Valley? Well it would appear you've gotten stronger." He took another step closer towards them.

"Naruto-kun…. Who is he?" Hinata could sense his strength from the chakra waves being manipulated around his body. There was no doubt that his power was far greater than that of Shadou.

"Sasuke's brother…Itachi.." Hinata's had heard about the man in front of her from Naruto many times over the past year but now all she could think about was that she would not let him have Naruto.

With only a small amount of chakra left she ran straight at him intent on doing anything to stop him from getting closer to Naruto.

"Hina-chan NO!"

It was too late. His eyes had begun to take on the shape that Naruto was afraid it would. Hinata suddenly found her world turning red and black. In the corner she could feel herself tied to a post forced to watch Naruto being stabbed over and over again. Each time, she saw his life fading away. The image repeated again as she fell to one knee.

"YOU BATARD! HINA-CHAN!" Naruto tried to run to her side but he fell down, drained of any strength. He tried with all his might to help her but all he could imagine now was the pain and horror she was experiencing. He wanted nothing more than to activate the fifth protekuto jutsu but he had no strength left.

_Naruto…I can help you…You need my strength…_A voice that he had not heard in many years was suddenly inside his head.

_I can give you the strength you need to save her…_

_Dammit… I have no choice…_

Naruto's body, which had moments ago been using his own chakra was suddenly turning red as the Kyubi's chakra started to leak into him. Itatchi released Hinata from the Mangekyou Sharingan when he saw Naruto begin to transform. Hinata immediately fell to the ground not moving and blinking her eyes a few times to keep from passing out. She could not understand why she had been released from the jutsu but she looked up and saw Naruto with his arms around his stomach as he started to scream. His body was now consumed by the red chakra and Hinata knew that this was what Naruto had told her about.

"Naruto-kun….don't use it…" She knew that the Kyubi could take over his body at any second but she was helpless to do anything.

"Interesting." Itachi stood there looking on at Naruto as he burst suddenly into three tails. He took a stance as if ready to attack but then Naruto lost complete control as he burst into four and then five tails. Naruto then thrust his hand out at Itachi, which extended in the shape of a fox's claw straight at him as he barley managed to escape. "Willing to give your body to the fox just to save them I see." Itachi created three clones of himself that picked up Shadou Diedara and Neko.

"It would seem that he was right, the one who put that fox in you." He squinted his eyes as the air around them became thicker from the poison like chakra.. "Your seal is weakening and once you sprout your seventh tail the Kyubi will be able to devour your soul." He paused before deciding on his course of action. Without more hesitation he ran directly at Naruto to test his own limits. Jumping and dodging all of the tails as they flew by him one by one he got in close to the 5 tailed fox stood in front of him. Hinata looked on as Itachi evaded all the tails as he slammed his leg into the side of Naruto's head. The chakra didn't allow his leg to penetrate as it began to absorb his foot just before the five tailed beast thrust his arm of red chakra at Itachi. He slammed a fist full of his own chaka to counter the attacked but still was pushed back 100 meters.

"It would appear that this battle will have to be finished another day." He stood there looking on realizing that he could fight the fox to a stalemate but if more tails sprouted out even he was no match for the Kyuubi. "It's only a matter of time. If you ever regain consciousness."

The fox, who was once Naruto had no intentions of letting Itachi leave. He had other ideas as he formed a large dark ball of chakra in his mouth. He closed his fangs over it and swallowed it before unleashing an enormous blast at Itcahi.

"AMATERASU!" A huge ball or fire burst out from his eyes as it collided with the 5 tails Naruto attack. "Interesting," Itachi just stood there calm and watching the attacks collide not flinching. He stood there watching when the Kyubi suddenly erupted into six tails. Naruto was struggling to hold in the fox but his chakra was leaking almost completely out of seal.

"_What is this you bastard you dare enter into here and face me?"_ Itachi had entered into Naruto's mind. To restrict the foxes power. As the fox continued to pour its chakra into Naruto. . 

"Naruto is no good to me if he is dead. I don't intend to let that happen until I have you" He stuck his hand out as he struggled to retain the Nine tails power.

_"Not in this state you can't surpress my powers completely!" _The Kyuubi exploded an enormous amount of red chakra at Itachi sending him out of Naruto's mind. He had managed to strengthen the seal enough so that Naruto now only had 4 tails again. He fell to one knee breathing hard as the Kyuubi's chakra even in Naruto's mind could damage a persons body. He looked down at Hinata as he walked towards the clones of himself.

"Once I leave he will destroy everything in his path, until he is able to regain control. I suggest you run away." Knowing that he could not activate his sharingan much longer against the fox Itachi decided that the one Jinchuriki would do for the time being.

_It's only a matter of time Naruto…will you be dumb enough to let the fox out again… _

"HINATA!" Tougyo, Seichou and Taira had arrived after having been alerted by Machi to the situation.

"GIVE US NEKO BACK!" Tougyo yelled out at Itachi who just ignored him. Seichou lifted up his staff and slammed it into the ground sending a wave of chakra streaming out at Itachi but he merely held out the palm of his hand and absorbed the attack.

"We'll meet again monk." Itachi disappeared into the middle of the night leaving behind not a single trace.

"Tougyo-Sensei.." Taira horrified that they had gotten Neko was now more terrified at the figure that appeared to be the demon fox standing in front of them.

"There's nothing we can do for Neko now Seichou." Tougyo tried to focus his attention on Naruto. "Damn that boy he got impatient and used the Kyuubi…Both of you we have to stop the flow of Chakra completely! Aim for his abs where the chakra originates from.!"

They all rushed in jumping and ducking below all of the tails. Activating their Protekuto jutsu to enhance their speed but it was not enough as the fox slashed into each one of them leaving them in pain as the red chakra burned through their skin.

"Tougyo-sensei we can't get close! What do we do?" They all stared on in horror as the fox turned in the direction of the temple.

_Destroy them Naruto…We will destroy everyone of them…_ He was now a slave to the voice inside his head. The nine tails had complete control over his body.

_Dammit you fox give me back my body. _He tried to but to no avail as the fox started going towards The four remaining combatants. Flashes of blue chakra came out of the red chakra.

"WHAT IS THAT TOUGYO-SENSEI?" Seichou looked on as they saw the spurts of blue chakra bursting out of the red.

"He's fighting the fox. He's fighting to regain control of his body." They all ran forward again sending out blast of chakra to protect themselves from the tails but still it was a useless attempt. They were sent hurtling back time and time again. The fox began to mold the chakra in his mouth before he sent out a dark blast at them.

"Protekuto SHIELD JUTSU!" they all gathered their chakra and slammed it down making a combined shield that was barley good enough to prevent the attack from coming through. Hinata staggered to her feet as she had a tear in her eye remembering what she had promised Naruto.

"Hinata! You're in no shape to be here. Leave this place!" but she ignored Seichou as she cleared her mind.

_Naruto-kun…_her thoughts flashed back to the night he told her about the Kyuubi. _I'll fight the Kyuubi and Akatsuki with you…_She felt the love that they shared and remember Naruto's fear of being alone again. _All this time Naruto-kun…you've fought off the Kyubi. I wont let you fight alone anymore. _All of her memories of their past year flooded into her mind. All of the times she shared. The feeling she had the night he first asked her out, the image of their first picture. She thought about seeing his eyes in front of hers as she held him.

Below her breath she whispered a quiet yet heart felt phrase. "Naruto-kun…you wont be alone again….because…I love you" She slammed her hands together and focused all her feelings on molding more chakra.

"Impossible…." Taira's breath had quickened as she watched Hinata. Chakra waves from the entire village were radiating across the sky and soaring into her body. Hinata screamed out in pain as the chakra filled her body.

"It's too much for her. She's not ready!" He ran towards Hinata but was blown backwards as a huge flash of white light erupted from her body. Without any thoughts but those of the one she loved she rushed in.

"I wont take back my words Naruto-kun. That's my way of the Ninja" The pure white chakra exploded every time her foot hit the earth erupting out of every inch of body as it slashed through the night sky.

"She can't maintain it long! Hinata you have to stop the chakra overload will kill you if your body doesn't build up to the point when it can contain it!" But Hinata ignored everything that Tougyo said.

"Protekuto-Supi-do." Her speed increased to a level that the 4 tailed fox in front of her could not keep up with as she jumped and spun out of the way of all of his attacks. She was only being guided by her love now, as she landed in front of him all the chakra was gathered in her hands.

_You were put on this team for a reason Hinata. _She remembered the words of Tsunade and now she knew why. It was because she could stop the flow of chakra and help Naruto fight the Kyuubi. She slammed 10 fingers into his midsection hitting the tenketsu that sounded the seal on his stomach. The red chakra started to fade as she looked him directly in the eyes but he had not regained conciousness when the tails of the beast slammed into her and sent her flying as her exhausted body smashed into the ground. Naruto fell down, the chakra flow now stopped and the Kyuubi trapped back in its seal.

_You still need me Naruto… don't forget that… _

He blinked his eyes as he saw Hinata lying motionless in the distance. Reality began to slip away as darkness overtook his mind.

_Hina-chan…

* * *

The sun was shinning through a window as he slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar figure sitting next to his bed._

"Ero-senin? What are you doing here?"

"You know, a hello would be nice Naruto. You've been out cold for three days"

"Where's Hina-chan and Neko?" He suddenly remembered the last thing that he saw before blacking out. Seeing that Jiraya's eyes were serious and not as playful as usual he knew something was wrong. "WHERE IS SHE!" he tried to get out of bed but Jiraya put a hand on his shoulder so that he would lay back down.

"Naruto, look….do you remember what happened?" His voice was somber, which was rare for him.

"Itachi arrived and was attacking Hinata with his sharingan. That's all why? Where is she?" He tried to get up again but Jiraya made him sit back down in the bed.

"Itachi and Akatsuki have Neko now….we have no way of tracking them …" He paused unsure if he should tell Naruto more. "We have to assume she's dead." Tears almost began to fill his eyes as the thought of failing his friend was unbearable. "Naruto… you used the power of the Kyuubi again.." Fear poured through his body as he knew that it could mean something bad had happened.

"WHERE IS SHE DAMMIT!" He stood up so that he was face to face with Jiraya.

"She risked her life to save you from the Kyuubi. She reached a level of the protection jutsu that no one alive has seen but her body couldn't contain the power long and as it wore off the fox……well…the fox managed to strike her." His breaths were now sharp as he sucked in quick gasp of air. Fearing the worst. "Do you know the secret to the third level Naruto?" Jiraya placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulders as Naruto struggled to compose himself. "Only by protecting the one you love unconditionally. When you wish to protect your one true soul mate, protect that bond and place your life on the line to save them can you use it. That is the only way. You have to free yourself of all fear hatred and any darkness…..She did this for you…" Naruto listened to what he had said but all he wanted to know was Hinata's condition.

"Is she ok Jiraya" It was one of those few times where he called his sensei by his name as he feared that something ominous has happened.

"After being attacked Naruto…understand the blow was pretty severe but Taira-sama managed to heal most of her wounds."

"So she's ok then.." Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"No Naruto…She's not ok yet." He paused as Naruto stared back at him wanting to know what had become of Hinata. "We don't know if she's going to make it Naruto. She's in a coma now. Taira says her chances are fifty-fifty that she'll come out of it but we don't know." Naruto did not wait to hear anymore from Jiraya, he ran out of his room and into Hinata's where he found Machi, Taira, Tougyo and Seichou standing there looking on at her laying in her bed.

"Naruto…ni..san.." Machi's voice was barley audible.

"Everyone, lets give him some time alone." They all walked out of the room leaving him at the door looking at Hinata.

Once the door was closed behind him he walked slowly over to Hinata's bed. Her scars from the battle were bandaged up but she still looked peaceful.

"Hina-chan…" He took another step closer as the tears now accumulated in the corners of his eyes. "Hina..chan….." He was now next to her bed as he kneeled down so that his face was near hers. Taking out his hand he stroked her hair off of her face.

"I'm so sorry Hina-chan…I failed you…I failed Neko…I'm so sorry.." The tear from his eyes trickled off of his cheek and landed on hers. He got up as he could not bare to look at her much longer. Going into her bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror. Keeping his eyes fixed on himself he felt like he was staring at fox inside him.

"You damn fox. I swear I will destroy you myself one day. I wont ever let you out of that seal again! YOU HEAR ME! I'll kill myself before I ever do!" He slammed his fist into the mirror shattering it as the thought of himself as the fox angered him even more. He fell down to his knees crying his eyes cupped in his hands. Hours passed before he got the nerve to walk back out into the room.

He walked up to her bed and went to his knees again. He tried to hold back his tears but they would not stop coming. He pressed his lips on her cheek as he cried to let out his pain.

"Don't leave me ….Hina-chan….I know… I told you I …. That I…could do it alone but I was wrong…I need you. .." his voice was broken as he stuttered from his crying. "I'm begging you….don't leave me…." Still more tears fell onto her cheek from his.

"You can't leave me Hina-chan…" He grabbed her hand with both of his as he rocked back and forth trying to control his pain.

"You can't leave me…" he repeated hoping that she could hear him.

"Because I.. I love you…"

The night soon overshadowed the temple as a darker cloud now filled the walls. Their friend was gone and now Hinata was clinging onto life. They were supposed to be heading home to Konoha this night but now all that was left was the hope that Naruto clung to desperately.

* * *

"There is only one more left now." They stood there gathered in front of Neko's lifeless body. "I'm sending all of you to make sure nothing goes wrong." Itachi looked up almost infuriated with the decision.

"If any of you get in my way I will kill you." They all knew that they were only going to go along to make sure things went smoothly but that Naruto was going to be his target and his alone.

"There's only six months left now so there's no time to wait."

"Understood" he turned his back on the group and started to walk out of the cave as the rest of the members followed him.

_I'm sorry Hana…but there's no other way. _The leader stared off into the darkness as they all left. The only thing that was left now for him was his one purpose, the only reason why he still wanted to live.

* * *

Alright well I Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

**Authors note:** The next chapter will probably take longer to right as I will probably take some time off but we'll see what kind of response this chapter gets. Mostly I'm just a little tired from staying up and writting. I will of course finish the story but it may take longer than i thought. Ummm I will keep everyone updated on my website but if i do write i always publish on fanfic first. There might be a chapter preview sometime this week but like i said taking some time off from writting. Well i think i am. We'll see how the response for this chapter goes.

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS THEY WERE ALL VERY HELPFUL. They aren't necessary but very appreciated. THANKS! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Well Everyone I would like to apologize for taking so long to update the story but the transition chapters always seem to give me the most problems. Not much else to say but I hope you enjoy and thanks for the continued support.**

Oh one more thing i know the Two tailed cat was just introduced in the manga but i started writting about her before she was so sigh i know this story is on its own course seperate from the manga now. Example. I killed off Sai and brought Sasuke back in chapter 1. So If you dont like it I'm sorry but it's too late to change anything now. I didnt want to go through and change Neko's name so I hope you dont mind that i gave her a different name and home village than in the manga.

* * *

**Chapter 14: **

_Hina-chan…_

The voice that she heard sounded familiar but still it was not clear as to who or where it came from. Trying to lift her eyelids so that she could figure out the source, she was blinded by a bright light. She strained herself as the intense light prevented her from opening her eyes.

_"Hina-chan…"_

It was the same voice again. Slowly, she shrouded her eyes with her hand as she tried to accustom herself to the brightness. Gradually the light began to dim just enough so that when she rubbed her eyes she could make out her surroundings as everything came into focus.

_"Hina-chan…"_

She sat up in her futon and looked around but something about the room felt oddly different and yet very familiar. It was not the room that she had remembered for the past year but instead it was her room back in Konoha.

_"Hina-chan…Wake up and come out here…"_

She looked around the room again but there were no signs of any of the pictures that they had taken. There was just the plain, mostly white room.

_Has it all been…just a …dream…_

"Hina-chan, that's enough sleeping already. Come out here and help me" the voice remained soft and gentle. Getting to her feet, she still felt as if there was a glow about her room that she had never seen before. Not wanting to keep the person waiting any longer, she walked to the sliding door and placed her fingers on the handle just before she turned around again to make sure that there were really no remnants of her time at the temple.

_Was I brought back to Konoha? Where are all of the pictures … Where is Naruto-kun…_

All of the memories seemed so vivid and yet there was nothing to prove their existence. Sliding the door open, she stepped out into the corridor and looked out at the courtyard. Yet again, there was something that was slightly different about the courtyard. It was covered with many more plants than she recalled. The only time she could even think of when there were these many plants was when she was younger.

"Hina-chan. Come over and help me." Hinata turned her head to the end of the courtyard that was closest to her. A feeling of shock rushed over her body as she saw who the voice had come from.

She held her hand slightly in front of herself as if she were reaching for the person.

"Hina-chan are you just going to watch me or are you going to help me?" Hinata shook her head, still unsure about what was happening but gradually she managed to shift her feet and walk towards the figure. When she finally got to the person standing in the courtyard she placed a hand on the ladies shoulder as if unsure if she was real.

"…Okaa-san….." The words slipped out of her mouth as she stood there waiting for the lady to turn around.

Showing her face the lady smiled at Hinata as she held her watering pot in her hand and continued to water the plants. "Good morning….Hina-chan" It had been years since Hinata had seen her mother and now she was frozen in her footsteps as she tried to force herself to say more.

"Okaa-san…….How…." trying to manage the conversation she just continued to stare at her mom who was now facing her and holding the pot towards her. Taking the pot she started to water a few plants as she kept her eyes focused on her mom.

"Come with me Hina-chan and I'll explain everything to you" They began to walk around the courtyard from plant to plant pouring some water into each one.

"Okaa-san….are we back in Konoha.." Her words were now becoming more pronounced as she tried to figure out the truth of her surroundings.

Her mother stopped watering the plants and turned towards her. "Hina-chan why don't we sit down for a little bit." She took the watering pots and set them aside as they sat on the steps next to the courtyard. "Do you remember what happened before you woke up here Hina-chan?"

Closing her eyes she could see the fight that had taken place and she could remember looking into Naruto's eyes as he was regaining consciousness just before the Kyubi's tails had struck her. "Yes Okaa-san, I was trying to keep my promise to …. Umm to someone." She paused unsure if she should tell her mom about Naruto. Trying to change the subject she again inquired about where they were. "Okaa-san…I've missed you..but…..if I'm with you now…does this mean…." Thoughts of Naruto ran through her mind as she tried to hold back her sadness. She knew that if this was where her mother was then there was no doubt that now Naruto was alone.

"It's ok Hina-chan. You don't have to hide your feelings from me. I've always been watching over you." She placed her arms around Hinata and gave her a hug before standing up and walking over to a nearby flower pot. Picking a flower she came back to Hinata and held it out towards her. "I even know about Naruto" Hinata looked at the lily that her mom was holding that resembled the one that Naruto had given to her.  
"Does this mean I've died Okaa-san?" Hinata glanced towards her mother, bracing for the news that she would be separated from Naruto.

Her mom looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "You really love him don't you Hina-chan." Hinata blushed as she nodded to confirm her moms intuition. "I'm glad you were able to find someone who saw you and loved you for what so few people were able to see." She placed her hand on the side of Hinata's cheek as she took another look at her daughter. "…and you've grown into such a beautiful young lady…..I couldn't be more proud of you for how you've lived your life thus far…." Leaning in she gave Hinata a kiss on her forehead. "But Hina-chan… you aren't meant to be here yet….he still needs you…" Hinata's eyes widened as she listened intently to what her mom was saying.

"So does this mean that I'm not…" her mom shook her head as she continued to smile.

"Right now you're in a coma Hina-chan….but it's almost time for you to go back.." She stood up and held out her arms towards the entrance to the courtyard. "You don't have much time and a friend of yours is still waiting for you at the entrance."

Hinata stood up and looked at the entrance where another figure stood. "I miss you so much Okaa-san." Not showing much reservation she reached out and hugged her mom.

"I know Hina-chan…take care of your sister and tell your father I miss him when you see them again." They slowly released each other from their grips as Hinata was motioned to go to the enterance. "….Hina-chan…one more thing before you leave…if the time ever comes when you are forced to choose between the one you love and your loyalties…I'll always be there supporting you with whatever decision you make." Slowly the figure of her mother disappeared into the air in the courtyard.

"Okaa-san…" Knowing there was nothing left to do, she walked towards the figure in entrance. It did not take her long to recognize who it was from the showy outfit and the orange colored hair.

"Hey Hinata. It's about time you came too." She smiled as Hinata began to tear up knowing that if Neko was here they had failed her. "Hey! Would you stop that already Hinata. I'm fine here. Don't worry about me. Besides it's a big relief to not have that damn two tailed cat inside me anymore."

"I'm sorry I failed you Neko-sama." Hinata rubbed her eyes trying to pull back her tears.

"What are you talking about. I talked to your mom before you woke up here and she told me you reached level three of the protekuto jutsu. As far as I'm concerned I helped train you so I'm damn proud of you. But that's why you're going to have to go back." Before she could continue Hinata jumped in with a glimmer of hope.

"Can't you come back with me then?" Neko smiled at the comment but shook her head.

"No Hinata. I'm actually dead. You're just in a coma now, where you're soul must decide what it wants to do. But of course there is no way I'm going to be letting you stay here. So follow me." Hinata walked next to Neko as she was lead down the street to a giant wall with a door at its base. "Gee you know… I just wish I had met someone who loved me as much as you and Naruto love each other."

"I know there has to be a way to bring you back Neko-sama. When we find your body I know we can find a way." Neko placed her hand on Hinata's shoulders to stop her before she could continue.

"Don't worry about me anymore. Now that you've reached the third level, you're love for Naruto is as pure and unconditional as it can be. The world needs that, so go back to him. Just do me a favor and look after Futoi for me and make sure Machi and everyone else at the temple know that I'm ok." Hinata nodded still not wanting to leave Neko behind. All she wanted was to bring her friend and mentor back with her. "Go on Hinata. Everything is ok now."

Hinata now faced the door, placed her hand on the handle and turned the knob. She took one last look at Neko whose eyes had suddenly turned orange. "I'll always be there reading your thoughts." She winked as the corners of Hinata's lips curled into a smile. She now faced the opened door and stepped through as her world was filled with darkness again.

* * *

Sitting there in a chair beside her bed, Naruto held Hinata's hand clinging to the hope that she would come back to him. It had been nearly a week since their fight with Akatsuki but still she had not shown any signs of improving. The bags under his eyes had grown since he could not bring himself to sleep for many hours, as every time he closed his eyes he saw himself giving into the Kyubi. He thought of himself as the one who caused Hinata to be in the condition she was in. 

Periodically, the others at the temple would stop by and check up on the two but for the most part their conversations with Naruto were short as he found himself to be more distraught than he had ever been.

"Naruto-ni-san…" the door cracked open as Machi looked through it at Naruto. A faint smile was all he was able to managed as he motioned for her to enter the room. "Tougyo-sensei asked me to bring this to you." She handed him a bowl of ramen but even as he looked at it, he still had no appetite.

"Thanks Machi-chan but you can leave it on the dresser." He turned his attention back to Hinata. Walking over next to Naruto, Machi sat on the floor next to his chair.

"Do you mind if I stay a little bit Naruto-ni-san?" She looked up at him as he kept his tired smile on his face.

"You can sit on my lap Machi-chan" He picked her up and set her on his lap as they both looked on at Hinata. Much of the night continued on with them not saying much as they kept their focus on Hinata. A few hours passed before the door opened just a little bit more sending a cool breeze into the room. Looking down at his feet he saw Futoi rub up against his leg and then plop down next to both him and Machi. The night had taken hold of Machi as she began to breath deeply in her slumber. Laying her down at the foot of Hinata's bed, he placed his jacked across her body. The rest of the night he started to talk to Hinata as if she could hear every word that he was saying.

"Do you remember that time when we first started training Hina-chan? When we tried to catch a fish and both ended up getting soaked?" He would bring up random thoughts that came through his mind, hoping the she would respond to his questions but still only silence filled the room. Lifting his jacket slightly off of Machi he reached into a pocket and pulled out a card that had a lily that was pressed and dried on it. "Do you remember the night that I gave you the other one…" his voice trailed off as he clung to the flower and Hinata's hand. Eventually the darkness consumed his mind and he slipped into another dream.

There he was again facing the Kyuubi, who was now standing in front of him laughing.

_I don't need you…_ He kept telling himself this over and over but still, he was plagued by the thoughts of his own powerlessness against Akatsuki. The more the battle ran through his mind the more he felt like he had no choice but to give into the Kyuubi to protect the people he cared for.

_Maybe…maybe… I have no choice…_

_"That's right Naruto… You need my…"_ The voice of the Kyuubi was interrupted as he awoke from his nap. There was a gentle pressure that was being applied to his hand. He quickly opened his eyes, got off his chair and leaned up close against the side of Hinata's bed.

"Hina-chan….Hinata…. Hina-chan… can you hear me…" He whispered softly at her. Slowly her eyes began to blink as a huge smile came across his face.

"Naruto…kun…" He had never felt so glad to hear his own name. Futoi now jumped up on the other side of Hinata's bed and was now meowing and laying next to her arm. Before she could say anything else Naruto had rushed out of the room yelling to inform everyone at the temple that Hinata had woken up from her coma.

The lights in the temple began to flicker on as Jiraiya, Taira, Tougyo, Seichou and Naruto ran back into Hinata's room. They all greeted her as she tried to sit up and greet them all.

"Hey.. just wait a minute there Hinata-chan. You lay back down and rest yourself. You may have been in a coma but you're body is still not a hundred percent." Jiraiya placed his hand on her shoulders relieved that he would be able to return to Konoha with both of his apprentices.

Tougyo walked over to Hinata and gave her his traditional big smile and leaned down so that his head was closer to hers. "You know Hinata, you had Naruto here pretty worried. He wouldn't even eat any ramen that we gave him." Hinata smiled as she looked over to the door where Naruto was still standing quietly. Machi had woken up when everyone else came in and was now trying to hug Hinata but Taira pulled her off just incase Hinata was not fully healed yet. It was still not dawn so they all figured that it would be best to let Hinata rest and talk when the sun came up the following morning.

"Alright everybody out. Hinata still needs to get her rest." Taira forced everyone out as they all walked by Naruto. He had not said anything the whole time since Hinata had been awake and as the last person left the room he smiled at her and turned to follow everyone else. Even Futoi had left the room following Machi.  
"Naruto-kun…." She called after him unsure as to why he had not spoken to her since she had come out of her coma. He stopped with his back to her not moving. "…Naruto-kun… don't leave me yet…" her voice trailed off as she felt that maybe it was inappropriate for her to be asking him to stay.

Slowly he shifted his feet so that he was facing her and walked back to her bedside. Sitting in the chair he tried to give her a forced smile but she had been around him long enough to know that something was bothering him. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" She was now forcing herself to sit up in bed as she reached for his hand.

Placing both his hands around hers he looked reluctantly down at the ground. "Everything is fine now that you're awake Hina-chan." She gave his hand a little tug to get him to move closer to her bed. He pulled his chair towards her but still kept his eyes on the ground.

"You look so tired Naruto-kun" she placed her hand on his cheek as she tried to get him to look at her. Still he could not bring himself to do so. "Naruto-k…" She was about to say something more but he began talking as he kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Hina-chan….I…I was the one who did this too you….If it wasn't for me.." His eyes began to get glassy with tears but knowing what was bothering him from the few words he had spoken Hinata would not let him finish.

"If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be who I am today. If it wasn't for you I would have died long before the Kyubi took control of you. Yes, Naruto-kun you did do this to me, you made me stronger." She rarely spoke up but she knew even in her weakened state that he needed her.

Gradually, his fake smile was replaced by a real one, as he managed to lift his eyes and look at her. "You haven't sounded so sure of yourself since the time before I took the Chuunin exam." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But Neko…I really did fail her."

"Naruto-kun… She's ok now. I talked to her.."

"You did … but how?"

The remainder of the night Naruto listened as Hinata explained to him what she saw and experienced while she was in her coma. When she was done he still felt a little guilt but was comforted by the thought that Neko was alright where she was.

"I should let you rest now Hina-chan." He squeezed her hand as he got up off the chair. Still she wouldn't let go.

"…Naruto-kun…well… umm.." she began to stutter as she tried to give him a request.

"What is it Hina-chan? Do you need anything? I'll go get it right away"

"No Naruto-kun.. I well… I've missed you…and I know it's not appropriate… and it's against the rules… but …will you stay with me tonight…" her cheeks began to grow warmer as she loosened her grip on his hand so that he could leave if he choose to. Surprised by her question he stood there for a second not knowing what to do but as her hand began to slip from his he squeezed it gently again as he nodded at her. Walking around to the other side of the bed he slipped under the covers and placed one arm around her shoulders. She looked him in the eyes as she felt his warm touch on her skin. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips against his as he applied the pressure back on hers. Slowly withdrawing herself as she began to breath deeply, she smiled knowing that she had missed the feeling that ran through her body when he was near. This night as she lay next to him, clinging to his body, she knew that the battle was just beginning so she hugged him more tightly. Every moment she knew could be their last as long as Naruto had the Kyubi in him but that was a chance she had always been willing to take. Eventually she laid her head into his chest falling back to sleep as he held her in his arms.

"Goodnight Hina-chan……I love you" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

It was the first time in a week that he was able to sleep peacefully and have dreams that he wanted to not wake up from. Her body next to his still made his heart race and with her by his side he knew that together they could accomplish anything.

* * *

It took another two weeks before Hinata's body had healed enough for them to be able to get on their way back to Konoha. During that time Naruto had become his usual carefree self again as he vowed to play as many pranks on Tougyo as he could to honor Neko's memory. He had come to terms with what had happened in their fight with Akatsuki but still everyday we would spend a little time by himself, promising to never use the Kyubi again. 

They stood in their rooms making sure that everything was packed after having to spend a few extra weeks at the temple they wanted to be positive that nothing important was left behind.

"Hinata! Naruto! Come out here real quick!" Tougyo was standing in the middle of the courtyard as they both rushed out to greet him.

"Hey Sensei I told you I wouldn't play any pranks today so if something happened it wasn't me." Naruto stood there thinking and wondering if he had in fact done something that he did not remember.

"Is there something we can do for you Tougyo-sensei?" Hinata stood there confused as to why Tougyo wanted them to come to the courtyard so urgently.

Staring at them with a bright smile he took another step towards the both of them. "Yes I need you both to go bring something out here. I have a gift for the both of you."

"Ummm Sensei what exactly are we supposed to bring out?" Naruto stood there confused by Tougyo's request.

He walked in front of both Hinata and Naruto and placed one hand on each of their shoulders. "You both sure have grown since the first day you arrived here." He paused as he thought back to the day when they had first started their training. "And my how your love for each other has blossomed." Hinata began to blush as Naruto scratched his head with one hand and smiled at the comment. "I need you both to bring something that is very important to you and then I'll explain."

Still unsure as to why he was asking them to do such a thing they walked back into their rooms and looked around before walking back out. Naruto kept his item in his pocket as Hinata had hers in an album.

"This is something that I wish I would have done with Neko before it was too late." Tougyo motioned for them to hold the item in front of him. Slowly Hinata opened her album and took out the flower as she looked at Naruto and blushed. He had seen the album when they first arrived at the temple but still she felt embarrassed by the fact that she had kept it so long. "You too Naruto"

Once again he started to scratch his head with his free hand as the hand in his pocket slowly came out to reveal a flower that was identical to Hinata's. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at the flower and then back at Naruto.

Tougyo stood there smiling as he looked at the scene unfolding in front of him.

_The same item…truly they were meant for each other. _

With his free hand Naruto reached for Hinata's as she held onto his. "So, Sensei why did you have us bring an important item out here for?"

Tougyo walked closer as he placed the palm of his hand on top of their item, which they were holding in their own palms. "I need you both to focus on each other now and don't for one second stop think about anything else." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with soft eyes knowing that this was the easiest task that Tougyo had given them since they had arrived at the temple.

Abruptly Tougyo's arms began to glow as his chakra emanated down to his fingertips. They both focused their thoughts as Tougyo had ordered them to but now their chakra in their hands was beginning to manifest uncontrollably which almost caused them to lose their focus.

"What is happening Tougyo-sensei?" Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand as some of their chakra began to seep out of their body and into Tougyo. A flash of energy erupted sending Tougyo jumping back breathing deeply as the two ran to his side.

"Hey Sensei! What the heck did you just do?" Naruto put Tougyo's arm around his shoulders to support the monk's weight.

He slowly raised his eyes as he started to laugh. "Tougyo-sensei?" Hinata looked on worried as she thought something had happened to him.

"Oh Hinata you're always worrying too much" He took his arm off of Naruto's shoulder and pointed to their hands. "It took a little out of me but it worked." They looked down at their palms and something unique had happened. The dried flowers that they had in their hands were suddenly giving off a faint glow and causing the chakra waves around them to change.

"Uhh…. Sensei… what the heck are the flowers doing? You really got me confused here" Naruto looked again at the flower puzzled by why the dead flower suddenly had chakra flowing out of it.

Before Tougyo could answer Hinata looked again at her flower and realized what had just happened. "The way this flower changes the chakra waves is exactly like Naruto-kun…." She thought again for a second and then turned to Tougyo. "Tougyo-sensei, you transferred a small amount of our chakra into the flowers? Is that why you took control of our chakra for a little while?

Tougyo placed his palm on Hinata's cheek. "I'm going to miss you Hinata, you are really one of the brightest young girls I have ever met." Turning back to Naruto who was still a little confused he began to explain. "I put some of your chakra into the other's flower so now you guys will always be able to find each other. As long as the other person is carrying their flower and still alive, they will act as a tracking signal for you to always be able to find each other. So Needless to say, always keep it on you no matter where you go."

"Hey! This is awesome Sensei. Now no matter what happens I'll always be able to find Hina-chan" Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata excited that there was no way they would be separated.

"Yes, just remember the signal will only stop if the other person has died." As Tougyo finished up his explanation of this last gift Jiraiya walked into the courtyard with his backpack packed and ready to go.

"Alright you two, Lets get going on the road now. I'll have a few frogs carry the remainder of the stuff you can't carry back to Konoha. But lets be on our way." They ran back into their rooms to get their stuff and returned to find Seichou, Machi, Taira, and Futoi waiting for them at the entrance.

"Thanks again for training these two kids Tougyo-sensei." Jiraiya then turned his attention to Taira. "You know you could always come back to Konoha with me." Taira slapped him over the face to which he responded by laughing it off and acting as if he was joking.

"Naruto-ni-san, I will miss you very much. You and Hina-san better come back to visit!" tears began to run down Machi's cheek as she knew that her two closest friends at the temple would be leaving her.

"Hey Machi-chan you just be sure to take care of Futoi for us and we'll be back to visit once we take care of some business with Akatsuki." Naruto picked her up and swung her around as she began to smile gleefully. Placing her down Hinata walked over to her.

"Machi-chan, you sure have grown up over the past year. When you are old enough come to Konoha and visit us too ok?" Machi nodded and threw her arms around Hinata's waist.

"Oh hey Machi-chan I almost forgot." Naruto pulled out a packaged that was wrapped in a brown bad. Whispering into Machi's ear's he told her to not open it completely but that she could take a peak.

She pulled back the corner of the bag and realized what it was. She jumped into Naruto's arms one more time as she saw the kimono inside it.

"Shhh…. Don't let Hina-chan know ok. I'm going to give her one too when we get back to Konoha." Machi nodded as she put the package behind her so that Hinata could not see it.

"Naruto-kun… what did you just give Machi-chan?" Hinata looked on suspiciously.

"Oh it was nothing" before Hinata could keep asking questions Tougyo decided it was time for them to part.

"Alright, I hate long goodbyes so you three be safe. Well actually you four." Tougyo pointed to Seichou he stepped forward. "We're going to have Seichou go with you guys in case Akatsuki tries anything on your way back to Konoha." They all said one last goodbye before heading out the temple gates and on their way to Konoha. "Jiraiya hold on one second." The three of them continued on ahead as Tougyo walked up to Jiraiya.

"What is it Sensei?" Jiraiya looked down and noticed Tougyo pulling something out from underneath his robe.

"This doesn't belong here anymore. If Akatsuki is planning to do what I think they are planning to do then there is no other way but to give this to you." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Jiraiya.

"Is this what I think it is Sensei?" Jiraiya kept his eyes fixed on the scroll.

"When the time comes Jiraiya. You will have to look through this and teach it to them." He looked forward in the direction of Hinata and Naruto. "It is clear now that only they will be capable of reaching the final level."

"Sensei…" Jiraiya hesitated remembering back to what he was told about the fourth level when he was younger. "I've toyed around with them about reaching the fourth level before but I also know that this level consist of only one jutsu…the sacrificial jutsu…." He paused also looking now in the direction of the two teenagers in front of him.

"I know Jiraiya…but…if the time comes there will be no other way…"

Jiraiya clutched the scroll tightly as he thought about Akatsuki. "We'll just have to make sure it never comes to that" he nodded his head to Tougyo and bid him farewell as he went to catch up to the others.

Their year of training at the temple had brought them many new memories and powers but now it was time for them to move forward. They knew it would only be a matter of time until they would have to face Akatsuki again. Clinging to the flower she had placed in a pocket near her heart she looked to Naruto as they jumped from tree to tree holding each other's hand.

_Please don't ever let the chakra in this flower fade away…_

_

* * *

The journey home had been far less eventful than the journey to the temple. It took them nearly three days to return as they had been for the most part taking their time so as not to rush Hinata who was still not a hundred percent healthy. _

When they arrived back at the gates of Konoha the sun was nearly setting but it was still not late in the evening. The guards welcomed them back after their long time spent away at the temple. As they walked through the gates a sense of excitement rushed through them as they saw the old buildings and people. Nothing had changed in the past year. Grabbing onto Hinata's hand Naruto pulled her along ahead of Jiraiya and Seichou.

"Those kids sure do look excited to be back home don't they Seichou?"

"Yes, its been awhile since I've seen even Naruto with this much energy." Seichou stood there comforted by the fact that in the face of evil and danger the two kids in front of him still burned with a fire of selflessness and hope that he himself vowed he would do anything to protect.

"ALL RIGHT I'M TAKING HINA-CHAN TO ICHIRUKA RAMEN AS OUR FIRST OFFICIAL DATE IN KONOHA!" Naruto beamed with excitement as he nearly began to drool thinking about how much he missed the ramen in Konoha.

"Hey! Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled ahead after Naruto before he could get to far with Hinata who was trying to keep up with Naruto but laughing as carefree as she had since Naruto had known her. His excitement always made her feel more lively.

"Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama is calling you." She got to his side so that she was no longer being pulled along. "We should wait for him and Seichou-sama."

"But I'm so hungry…." A look of despair nearly covered his face. Suddenly he realized he could take advantage of the situation. "Alright, I'll wait for them under one condition." Looking around to make sure no one they knew was around because they were still in public Hinata quickly leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Alright Naruto-kun… now you have to wait for them" Naruto stood there smiling knowing that Hinata already knew what he was going to ask for. Walking up to the two, Jiraiya had brought some bad news for Naruto.

"Hate to tell you this Naruto but I told Tsunade that we would go to her office the moment we arrived back in Konoha. She has probably been pretty worried ever since I wrote her the letter telling her about what happened with Akatsuki." Jiraiya pointed them in the direction of Tsunade's office.

"Ero-Sennin! Me and Hina-chan have already planned the date before you told us this so I refuse to go see Old Lady Tsunade." He stood there not budging until Jiraiya devised a new strategy.

"Alright Naruto if you and Hinata-chan come with me to Tsunade's I'll payyou're your ramen tonight." He grinned as though he had other plans in mind.

"REALLY! YOU'RE NOT LYING THIS TIME!" Jiraiya shook his head and upon seeing so Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and sped off toward Tsunade's office as she turned towards Jiraiya and Seichou smiling while she was being pulled along enjoying every minute of Naruto's happiness.

They stood outside Tsunade's office for what seemed to be hours as they were told that Tsunade was already in a meeting. Naruto paced back and forth as Hinata sat down patiently looking through her picture albumn of the pictures of all their trips into the town by the temple. Running her hand down each picture she could envision the joy that those days with Naruto had brought. Still, in the back of her mind she knew that she was now back in Konoha and there were still going to be issues with the Hyuga household.

_I wonder….i wonder if Otoo-san will accept Naruto the way Okaa-san has…_ She pondered the thought knowing that it would only be a matter of time before her family and their friends would know.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to go to the bathroom for a little bit." Naruto nodded as she walked down the hall.

As she exited from the area the door to Tsunade's office swung open as three girls came out from the office.

"NARUTO!"

"HEY NARUTO! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!" Ino walked up to Naruto and welcomed him back.

"Naruto!"

"Umm… Sakura-chan… are you ok?" He looked over to the pink hair girl who was saying his name and looking at him in disbelief. In their absence both Ino and Sakura had grown taller into fully grown mature women. However, looking at Naruto, Sakura could still not believe the person who was standing in front of her.

"Bring your team in Jiraiya" Tsunade's voice came beaming through the door at them.

"Hey Sakura-chan I have to do this meeting with Tsunade but how about we catch up at Ichiruka Ramen tomorrow morning around Ten? I'll bring Hina.." He was interrupted by Shizune, who was hurrying the girls to the hospital.

"Come on you two there are patients who just arrived from a mission who need our help It's good to see you Naruto-kun but we'll catch up later."

"Yea Naruto… tomorrow we'll catch up." She took one more look at Naruto before turning to follow Shizune.

"Hey, Sakura… he's getting way cuter every time he goes away and comes back to Konoha… are you sure you're ok waiting for Sasuke-kun…I mean… he rarely spends time with you and you two aren't even dating…"

"Ino… I told Sasuke-kun I would wait by his side…" she turned around again to see Naruto going into the door.

_How do I let him know what I've promised Sasuke-kun…I'll have to let him down gently tomorrow… _

"Well, I'm still single." Ino turned around as well to look at Naruto "So since you took Sasuke-kun away from me… maybe I should give Naruto a chance.." The continued hurrying down the halls when Hinata came out from the bathroom in front of them.

"Hinata-san! It's good to see you. I hope Naruto didn't cause you too much trouble during your training." Sakura imagined how tough it probably was for Hinata.

"Oh no… Naruto-kun was.. he was great.." She spoke softly as she was still unaccustomed to talking to all her old friends. "It's good to see you and Ino-san as well" She bowed her head slightly to be polite.

"We'll see you around Hinata-san but for now Shizune is going to kill us if we don't get to the hospital soon."

They wished each other farewell and Hinata walked down the hall to Tsunade's office where Naruto had returned outside making the Hokage wait so that Hinata and he could enter together.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She began to walk through the door and as she got inside completely Naruto walked right next to her and grabbed her hand. Hinata was caught off guard and she had not thought that Naruto would show such affection in front of Tsunade. Not missing anything Tsunade interest was suddenly piqued even more by what she saw and she turned her head to the side to look at Jiraiya.

"So…I see some things have developed while you have been away from Konoha." She kept looking at Jiraiya while she spoke. "But of course I wouldn't know since Jiraiya here didn't feel like it was necessary to inform me about very much except for the fact that your training was coming along nicely."

"Nicely? Its been great! Hina-chan has already reached level three of the protekuto jutsu" Naruto spoke proudly of Hinata although deep down he still felt guilty at the fact that she was the one who needed to use it to save him. Mostly though, he knew after learning about how a person reached the third level that Hinata's feelings for him were sincere and unconditional.

"WHAT? Third level. Again she turned to Jiraiya who was sitting there with a guilty smile knowing that he had not taken the time out to inform Tsunade about much of what had taken place. "Alright, you four, including you Seichou-san, which by the way it's good to see you again, will be staying here and telling me everything that happened from the day you got there."

"Tell you everything! Me and Hinata still have to get to Ichiruka's before it closes." Try as he did Tsunade was not going to let him out of her office until she knew about everything.

"Naruto your team already failed the mission so you're going to tell me everything starting from the day you arrived at the temple." She looked over at Hinata and Naruto who suddenly had become somber at the mention of their mission failure. Reluctantly they sat down in the chairs directly opposite of Tsunade and began to tell her the details.

When it was over the night had completely covered the sky and there was an air of silence left in the room. Tsunade now knew that she had been a too hasty in what she has said to them earlier.

"I'm sorry about Neko-san. What you two did to try to protect her was very valiant." She stopped as she decided that the sound of Neko's name was still tough for them even though they had tried hard to accept what had happened. "Alright you two are excused, Seicou-san I'll have a guard prepare an apartment for you. As for you Jiraiya, there's still something we have to discuss

"Hey Ero-Sennin, Ichiruka's is probably closed now so you can pay for us tomorrow." Naruto although disappointed decided that at least they would get a free meal.

"Nope Naruto I said I would pay for it tonight and seeing as how tomorrow is not tonight I don't have to pay anymore." A vein in Naruto's head began to bulge as he began to become irate. Jiraiya stood there laughed to himself impressed with his own genius.

"Naruto-kun, it's alright. We should be headed home now. My father has probably been expecting my arrival home." For some reason the thought of Hinata's father has never really crossed his mind. He immediately turned around and began to walk down the hallway holding Hinata's hand as his mind filled with thoughts of meeting her father.

* * *

"Hey Tsunade, so you wanted me to stay so we could be alone is thar right?" Jiraiya lowered his voice to a deeper tone as he tried to make himself more appealing. However, even Tsunade this time ignored him as it appeared there was something more serious bothering her. 

"I can't believe they reached that high of a level in that short of a time." She sat there staring off into the distance.

"Yea, well they're gifted pupils. What's the big deal?" He looked over at Tsunade who slowly turned towards him.

"I didn't think it was possible for them to fall that far in love with each other. I mean I had hoped they would to complete the jutsu but….we have a problem on our hands"

"Hey would you relax a little Tsunade. What's the big deal?" her blank stare suddenly focused back on Jiraiya.

"You were supposed to be back weeks ago. At that time Hiashi had come to retrieve Hinata. When we received word of what happened I invited Hiashi to have some tea with me." She paused as she tried to recall all the details of the conversation. "While having tea he happened to slip and revealed that Hinata has had her marriage arrange to another member of the Hyuga household."

Jiraia stood there in shock as he tried to find the right words."We can't let this happen."

"There's nothing we can do. We can't interfere with the Hyuga. You know that as well as I do."

"They are meant to be together Tsunade. Level Three! If they don't have each other…." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a scroll as he was having a hard time clearing his thoughts.

"What is that?" Jiraiya handed the scroll to Tsunade.

"It's the Forth level jutsu. Tougyo-sensei told me before we left the temple that I had to make sure that I read and learned the scroll to that I could assist in teaching it to them. Only they are capable of this. When the time comes if they don't have each other. It could be a hopeless battle. Only them two together are capable of this jutsu." He tried desperately to convince Tsunade to find a way but even he knew that it was hopeless.

Tsunade clutched the scroll as she looked out her window knowing that there was turmoil that was going to enter into both Naruto and Hinata's lives.

_I'm sorry…Naruto…_

Knowing that there was nothing else he could say Jiraiya decided he should ask one more question. "Whose the boy Hinata is to marry?"

_

* * *

_

They walked through the empty street in much the same way they had when they first started their training except this time Naruto had wrapped his jacket around her and placed his arm on her shoulder as he tried to keep her warm in the chilly night.

"Hina-chan, do you think your family is going to like me." Naruto decided that he shouldn't avoid the question much longer.

She paused searching for the right response as they continued walking down the street. "I'm sure if they sit down and get to know you they will love you as much as I do." Pleased with her answer he gave her a kiss on the cheek to which she blushed as she usually did when he kissed her randomly. Her arm was around his waist as she held him close as they approached the Hyuga house.

When they arrived Hinata looker nervously around afraid that someone would see them as she did not want anyone to find out about Naruto before she had a chance to tell them. Still he ignored her nerves and turned her around so that she was facing him. Knowing that is had been a long time since he had beeen as far as he was going to be away from her this night, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Almost immediately her concerns were gone as he put his hands on her cheeks and continued to send his emotions from his body to hers. He slowly pulled back just slightly keeping his hand on her cheek as they both opened their eyes and looked at each other .

"I love you Naruto-kun" She lunged forward slightly and returned the kiss as she thought about all he had done for her over the past year. When the kiss had ended she stood in the enterance to the Huyga courtyard waving goodnight to him.

"Oh hey Hina-chan, tomorrow I'm meeting Sakura-chan at Ichiruka at Ten in the morning. Will you come with me too? We still have to have our first date in Konoha there." Smiling at his request she nodded and turned into the courtyard and held her hand to her chest where the dried flower was. She closed her eyes and felt him still near her as he did the same walking down the street knowing that she was always right beside him. Most of the Hyuga were asleep already except for the light in her father's room, which turned off as she walked through the courtyard to her own room. She slid the door open and went inside looking around and remembering the vision she had the last time she was in the room. This time however she walked over to the dresser and placed a picture frame on it. Inside the frame was the first picture that her and Naruto had taken together when they were tricked by Jiraiya. It was her favorite one because in that picture she felt that Naruto had looked at her in a way that no one else ever had. Slowly she changed and slide into her futon on the ground as she braced herself for what was to come now that they were back in Konoha.

Arriving back at his apartment he slowly opened the door to find that it was the same as when he had left it. He emptied his stuff on the ground and placed the same picture that Hinata had put on her dresser on his nightstand. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out the kimono that was packaged up and smiled knowing that it was only a day or so more until he would give it to Hinata. Crawling into his bed he took out the dried flower and stared at it for a little while feeling Hinata's chakra surround him. He kissed it and placed it next to the picture frame and slowly fell asleep thinking about how great tomorrow morning's breakfast would be.

* * *

The following morning Hinata woke up and got ready early, knowing that now that she was back home she had to perform her duties. She made the tea and set it on the step for her father before getting ready to go meet Naruto at Ichiruka. As she was about to leave a familiar face entered into the courtyard. 

"Hinata-sama. It has been awhile since I last saw you" She turned around to find Neji standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Neji-ni-san. It's good to see you. I hope everything has been well here in Konoha."

"Yes everything has been fine." They both paused as Hiashi stepped into view with Hanabi at his side.

Hanabi had grown over the past year to nearly Hinata's height although she was more lanky than Hinata, as she had yet to fill out her body.

"I see you returned last night from your mission."

"Yes Otoo-san we spent most of the evening talking to Godaime Hokage-sama"

"I have to attend some meetings with the other Hyuga today but when I return later tonight there is something I must talk to you about." He walked passed her as she nodded her head.

"Yes Otoo-san"

"Hanabi, you will continue your training with Neji while I am gone today."

"Yes Otoo-san" She replied as she turned to Neji so that they could start their training.

Once Hiashi had left the courtyard Hinata went back into her room to gather a few more things before heading out to meet Naruto at Ichiruka.

She bowed and told Neji and Hanabi that she would return later before leaving the courtyard to spend her first day back with Naruto.

* * *

"So are you really going to tell him that you're going to wait for Sasuke-kun?" Ino walked next to Sakura as she had decided that it might be best if someone was around to ease Naruto's heartache. 

"I have to or else he won't ever move on with his life." They continued toward Ichiruka where Naruto had arrived early and was trying to control himself from eating without everyone else.

As he sat there waiting Ino and Sakura looked on from the building across the street. "Seriously Sakura, he looks super cute now are you sure you want to ruin any chance you'll ever have with him?" Sakura stood there for a second looking at Naruto's back, which was broad and filled with muscles.

"I…. I …well.." she hesitated knowing that although she always thought of Naruto as annoying that he had always been there for her. Still she knew it had to be done. "I have no choice. I made a promise to Sasuke-kun."

"Alright then. I guess I might give him a chance then" Sakura ignored Ino's comment as they walked towards the ramen shop.

When they arrived Naruto greeted them both and insisted they have a seat. "You guys can go ahead and order I'm still waiting." Thinking that it was weird that Naruto was waiting to order ramen she thought about it for a second but decided it was nothing. Not wanting to prolong anything, Sakura figured that she would tell Naruto right away.

"Hey Naruto, there's something that I have to tell you." She took a deep breath as he turned his attention to her. "Well you see, I know about your feelings..."

"Naruto-kun.." a soft voice came into the Ramen shop as Naruto swung around in his chair to find Hinata a few feet behind him. He went up next to her wrapped his arms around her and picked her up as he gave her a big hug.

"I missed you last night" He gave her a kiss on the lips to which she turned bright red knowing that Ino and Sakura were both in front of them.

The two girls stood there shocked by what they were seeing. "Naruto…and Hinata-san?" the words barley came out of Ino's mouth as her jaw had nearly dropped to the ground shocked by the couple she saw in front of her.

"Naruto-kun… not in public." Naruto set her down and insisted she sit on the other side of him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. What was it that you wanted to say to me?" Sakura froze and she had no idea what she should say now.

"I .. I .. well.. I wanted to say that I had a feeling that something would have happened between you and Hinata-san while you were away." Naruto smiled at the comment as he looked towards Hinata who was still blushing from Naruto's public display of affection.

"So how did it happen?" Ino jumped in curious about the new gossip that she could spread to all of their friends.

"We'll tell you all about it but first lets order!"

The next hour was spent catching up and telling Ino and Sakura about their time at the temple, with Naruto filling in all the embarrassing details. Sakura stayed silent the whole time as she still had not gotten over the shock that Naruto was actually with Hinata. Before long both Ino and Sakura had to head off to the hospital.

"Naruto and Hinata, you know I would have never guessed that couple could have happened but there's something about them that just seems so peaceful and right don't you think Sakura?" She looked over to Sakura who still seemed somewhat dazed and confused. "Sakura?"

"Oh yea… I'm really happy for them." She looked back one more time at Naruto and Hinata who were still in the ramen shop as Naruto began working on his third bowl of ramen.

_I just never thought that_… her thoughts trailed off as she shook her head and regained her composure enough to continue walking with Ino to their job.

Eventually Naruto finished his Ramen and paid the bill for both himself and Hinata before grabbing her hand so that they could go meet some of their friends around the town. Naruto's excitement always seemed to make Hinata feel as though great things were always going to happen. They had not gone far until they ran into a familiar figure.

"Kakashi-senei!" he turned around surprised at what he saw.

"Naruto? Hinata-chan?" He looked down to their hands that were locked together and then back at Naruto.

"How have you been Kakshi-sensei.?" Naruto was filled with questions but there was one in particular that he wanted to ask.

"I've been good and I see something has happened while you were gone." He looked over to Hinata and gave her a friendly smile as she continued to blush everytime people looked at her realizing that her and Naruto were a couple. "How are you Hinata-chan."

"I'm well Kakashi-sama"

"Kakashi-sensei…..where's.."

"Naruto…." A familiar voice from behind him has spoken his name except this time it was not Hinata.

"Sasuke…" he slowly turned around to where his eyes met his old teammates.

They stood there silent just looking at each other knowing that they both wanted to test their strength and see how much the other had grown.

"Hey Naruto, do you and Hinata want to come train with us for the day?" Kakashi thought that perhaps Sasuke and himself could use a break from their rigorous training.

"Kakashi, they couldn't keep. It would be a waste of our time." Sasuke's voice was calm and still devoid of much emotion.

"What are you talking about Hina-chan could probably kick your butt by herself if she was a hundred percent!" Naruto never hesitated when his own powers were brought into question.

"Is that so Naruto? Would you like to try?" They stood there staring at each other as the tension continued to build.

"Just name the place and time Sasuke."

"Hey you two how about you guys have a friendly reunion for once." Kakashi tried to calm the both of them as Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine from the negative atmosphere. She gripped onto Naruto's hand as he realized that she was uncomfortable and toned it down so that he was calm again.

"Ten Tomorrow morning at the training grounds." He continued to look at Naruto who nodded before he turned back to Kakashi.

"Hey sensei I'm going to spend the day with Hina-chan so you guys go ahead and train." They walked away from each other as Hinata feared that something would happen to Naruto if he did spar with Sasuke the following day.

"Naruto-kun… I don't think that you should spar with him tomorrow."

"Don't worry Hina-chan we both won't take it too seriously. Besides as long as your there cheering me on I'm sure I'm stronger than him now." He kissed her on the cheek again to comfort her but still she worried.

"Just be careful."

"I will be only if…" She nearly rolled her eyes as he managed to always turn a serious conversation into a playful one. Still she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright I will be extra careful."

They walked hand in hand down through the street to enjoy the remainder of the day before their training would continue. Everything seemed to be normal in Konoha but still as they walked down the streets Hinata still could not shake the thoughts of her family meeting Naruto.

_What if they don't accept him…. what is it that Otoo-san needs to tell me…_

The sun was out but it was still cold as they walked on focusing on the moment that they were in unaware of what calamities lay ahead of them.

* * *

Another Authors note: Still undecided what direction chapter 15 will take although there is a rough outline for that chapter so it shouldn't take as long to write as this one has. I started a forum here on fanfiction and i think that's about all i really have to say. Sorry again for taking so long. I think I will leave the chapter preview either on the forum here or on my website. I hope the chapter was enjoyable and thanks again for the support! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note:** Well everyone I know it took me awhile. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Although somehow i feel like people will hate me for the cliff hanger. Well in anycase thanks again to those who leave feedback. Alright I'll probably update if people egg me on enough in feedbacks. Possibly haha i know i always say I'll write right away but i never do. Thanks again for the support and ENJOY! OH and how could I forget. THANKS TO NATALIA FOR PROOF READING THE CHAPTER. THANKS A BUNCH! If there are still mistakes I'm sorry but I didnt want her to spend too much time going through every detail. BUT THANKS!

TO the person who left me a feedback today... I have a comment at the very end of the story about your comment.

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 15**

It was still early in the day as Naruto and Hinata continued through the streets. Still, thoughts of Sasuke lingered on in his mind, although deep down inside Naruto was glad that his friend had remained in Konoha while he had been away at the temple. It did not take long for Naruto's focus to shift as he noticed Hinata's demeanor had changed slightly.

"Is everything alright Hina-chan?" Naruto slowed his pace and turned to face her. She tried to clear her mind and look reassuring when she gave her response.

"Everything is wonderful Naruto-kun. We're back in Konoha now and I'm still with you." Although still suspicious that something was bothering her, he accepted the answer as being sufficient and put his arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer. He rubbed his hand on her arms to make sure that she remained warm as they enjoyed the day.

Rounding the corner they found two figures standing in front of a store. The people, whose hands were interlaced, quickly stepped back from each other when they saw Naruto and Hinata.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted his old friend before it suddenly clicked what he had just seen. "You…. and Temari?" Naruto leaned in and whispered into his ear. "So, you have a girlfriend too?"

"What? You have one?" Shikamaru looked back up and saw Hinata who was smiling and walking closer to them.

"Nice to see you again Shikamaru-san."

"It's good to see you too Hinata." Shikamaru now leaned in towards Naruto and began whispering as well. "Don't tell me that Hinata and you are a couple now." Naruto, who felt like he had every right to be proud of the fact that Hinata was his girlfriend, turned towards her, grabbed her and announced their relationship to everyone on the block.

"That's right! Hina-chan is my girlfriend now! Jealous Shikamaru?" Before he could look back, Temari had smacked him on the side of the head and sent him tumbling backwards as she walked off.

"Hey! Naruto, look what you did! Now you got her in a bad mood again! We'll catch up later!" He ran off after Temari as Hinata helped Naruto back onto his feet.

"Naruto-kun maybe you shouldn't be so blunt towards others." Naruto laughed it off as he had decided months ago that he would make sure to tell everyone in Konoha that they were a couple.

As she pulled him up, he purposely fell forward towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It's not that I'm being blunt, it's just I've never really had anything or anyone to showoff before." Hinata blushed at his comment and tried to make him agree to be a little quieter, but she knew her efforts would be fruitless.

Deciding that they would go and catch up to Shikamaru and Temari they quickened their pace so that they were now only slightly behind, although Naruto made sure not to get too close, in fear that he might make Temari mad again.

"Hey wait up Shikamaru." They were finally walking side by side with the other couple. "So when did this happen?" he pointed at Temari and then back at Shikamaru. Looking at Temari, who now had the signs of a faint smile, Shikamaru decided that it would not cause too much trouble to give Naruto and Hinata a brief update of some of the developments since they had been gone. The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon was spent with Shikamaru and Temari, who had just finished up another Chuunin exam.

* * *

"So they came already." Tsunade's voice trailed off but remained stern. She looked at the four figures and the cat in front of her as a million thoughts were running through her mind. 

"Yes…we are all that remains." A soft female's voice spoke up before a long silence could fill the air. Jiraiya stepped forward from the other three and spoke up.

"We don't have time to wait. It will only be a matter of time before Akatsuki shows up at Konoha's doorsteps." He looked out the corner of his eyes at his old sensei who was hurt however not critically and only rage filled his body as he knew that many of his friends at the temple had now perished.

Slowly, Tougyo stood up from the chair that he was seated in. Machi tugged on the sleeve of his robe, wanting him to sit back down. He smiled at her, letting her know that he would be alright. He advanced towards Jiraiya and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Jiraiya. I understand your frustration and anger. But we have to accept the facts of what happened. The rest of the temple inhabitants were destroyed. They came there looking for Naruto and in the process killed everyone." He paused. His thoughts of the battle that had taken place the night before ragged on in his mind. "I too wish I could have stopped them, but, they came with the force ofeight men that were each stronger than myself. I still regret leaving the rest of the inhabitants behind and it will haunt me for the rest of my short life that I and Taira were only able to save Machi but we still have one last mission to accomplish." He looked over to Taira who nodded.

"We have to help you train Naruto and Hinata, Jiraiya-sama. It will be our last mission: To finish their training with you and help them reach the fourth level of the protekuto jutsu." Before she could continue Tsunade stopped her.

"That may not be possible." They stared at her, exhausted from their fight with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean it won't be possible Tsunade?" Tougyo squinted his eyes trying to figure out what had happened.

"It's the Hyuga."

The rest of the afternoon was spent informing Taira and Tougyo about the unfolding events of Hinata's arranged marriage. By the time she had finished the explanation, a look of disbelief was all that was left.

Unsure about what he could do Jiraiya motioned to Tsunade who returned his look.

"Tougyo-sensei, Taira-sama, Machi-chan and you too Futoi. Follow me. I'll take you to the hospital to have your wounds treated and then we'll find you a place to stay temporarily." Once they had left the room, Tsunade turned to Shizune who had been there the whole time trying to brace herself for what she knew was going to happen next.

"Call forth the twenty man squad." Shizune nodded and quickly left the room.

_They'll be coming here next. This time they won't be the ones to catch us off guard. This time we'll make sure they don't leave the Fire Country alive…_

_

* * *

_

By the end of their conversation, Temari had let Naruto's comment about Shikamaru being jealous slide and was now to the point of being cordial. They had roamed up and down the street as no one really had anything to do for the day.

Abruptly, Naruto was planted into the ground as the force on his back was immense. Without notice, the thing that had trounced Naruto did a one eighty and turned to face Hinata as he jumped up with his front paws on her shoulders and gave her a lick on the face.

"AKAMARU!" Hinata smiled gleefully as she had missed seeing the dog for a long time. Akamaru wagged his tail excitedly while Hinata scratched him behind his ears. Running up behind Akamaru came Kiba as Shino walked up slowly a block behind them.

"HEY! Sorry about that. I haven't seen Akamaru this excited in a long time." As he caught his breath he suddenly realized who was standing in front of him. "HINATA!"

"KIBA-KUN!" Kiba took Akamaru away from Hinata and gave her a welcome back embrace. Slowly Shino caught up to see Kiba embracing a girl.

"Another random girl Kiba?"

"Shino-kun!"

"Hinata?" She reached out and gave Shino a hug to confirm that it was in fact her. Hinata was thrilled to be around her old teammates after her long absence away at the temple.

"You look great Hinata." Kiba eyed Hinata from head to toe. It had been over a year since he had last seen her and although her body had begun to mature when she left, she was now a fully grown woman. "So are you doing anything later tonight?" He cocked his eye towards her hopping she would be available.

"There he goes again trying to pick up another girl, and this time, its Hinata" Shino stared blankly at Kiba who had no remorse for trying.

"Hey, Hinata is a cute girl and I'm a good looking guy. We're both single so why shouldn't we go on a date."

"Actually Kiba-kun…" Before Hinata could finish, Naruto had pushed himself up from the ground.

"Is that you Naruto?" Both Shino and Kiba stepped back to give Naruto room. "Hey it's good to see you again."

"You stay away from Hina-chan, Kiba." Naruto's comment had confused him as he squinted his eyes to figure out why Naruto was being rude towards him.

"Sorry Kiba-kun but Naruto is my..." again Naruto finished her sentence for her.

"Boyfriend. That's right I'm her boyfriend." Naruto still looked upset that Kiba had tried to ask Hinata out on a date. Looking back again at Hinata and then to Naruto a smile passed over Kiba's face as he put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Gee, it's about time you figured out that Hinata liked you. I mean, I was beginning to think you would be oblivious the rest of your life." Naruto's expression suddenly changed as he was unaware that Kiba had known.

"You mean you knew?"

"Of course I knew. Shino knew too." Naruto looked at Shino who simply nodded his head. Hanging his head down once again he wanted to beat himself up for not recognizing the signs earlier. Hinata reached over and grabbed Naruto's hand to let him know that it did not matter anymore.

Before the reunion dragged on in the street any longer, Shikamaru suggested that they all head to a restaurant and catch up. Naruto of course was more than happy to comply as long as it was his restaurant of choice. Soon enough they were all headed to Ichiruka. It was as if nothing had changed, expect for the blossoming love between the new couples.

* * *

Rummaging through the remains of the temples, the Akatsuki members looked for signs of survivors who might know the whereabouts of their final target. However, all that was left were the dead bodies of the monks scattered about the rubble of the temple. 

"Hey Itachi, I'm getting tired of destroying these temples. You know this is probably a sin in my religion." Hidan sat there on a stone as he looked at Itachi who just continued staring off into the distance.

"Looks like they left yea? Lets not sit around too long yea?" Diedara who had recovered walked over and stood next to Zetsu.

"Yes, We should be going now. We are running out of time and if we don't get this final Bijuu, then it will have been all for nothing. The power that we seek will be lost."

The rest of the members were now impatiently waiting for Itachi to say or do something, but still, he stood there looking off in the direction of Konoha.

"If he is no longer here, then there is only one place he can be. It will take a few days to get there." Without motioning to the others he quickly headed for the forest and straight in the direction of Konoha.

There was only one objective and that was to obtain the final Bijuu. The others were growing tired of waiting but few, if any dared to say anything to Itachi. So they followed behind him knowing that they would only be spectators when they found the Jinchuriki known as Naruto.

* * *

She gave her old teammates one more hug before wishing them goodnight. 

"Hey Shikamaru, Sasuke and I are going to have a little sparring match tomorrow in the training area if you want to come check it out."

"Sasuke huh. Well this should be interesting to see what he and Kakashi have been working on. Well I'll be there to check it out if it's not too much trouble for me to wake up." They waved goodbye as Shikamaru had to take Temari to the entrance as she was about to head back to the Sand Village.

Again they were left alone walking towards Hinata's home as they had become accustomed to doing for so many nights.

"So you'll be there tomorrow morning right Hina-chan?" He kept his arms around her shoulders, as the night had grown colder. She in turn nodded her head to confirm that she would be there to cheer him on after he had promised not to take things too far with Sasuke.

They continued to the entrance of the Hyuga courtyard but Hinata stopped Naruto from entering.

"It's late Naruto-kun you should be heading home." Naruto hesitated as he wanted to ask Hinata a question.

"I was just wondering when I would get a chance to meet your family Hina-chan." Hinata looked towards the ground as she spoke.

"Well Naruto-kun, maybe when it's not so late." She tried to hide her fears but to ease Naruto's thoughts she leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his to make him forget about whatever it was he was asking. "Another night, I promise you will meet them." He smiled and agreed. As he left she gave one more glance in his direction as she shuddered from a cold breeze that soared into the Hyuga courtyard. Once Naruto had rounded the corner and was out of site she walked into the courtyard and towards her room.

The night was clear although the climate was still frigid. Rubbing her arms she continued across the courtyard until a figure stepped out from the side. Instantly she clenched her fist as the figure had caught her off guard. Slowly she turned her head to face the person who was walking calmly towards her.

"Hinata" The voice was unmistakable and only confirmed her own fears.

_Did he see me just now…Does he know?_

"You are forbidden to see that boy again." The words pierced her body and heart more than any physical attack that she had ever endured. Still no words came out of her mouth as she stood there frozen by her father's words.

"That boy is too dangerous to be around."

"But Otoo-san. If you only…" before she could finish her sentence she was cut off yet again.

"That will be all I want to hear about that boy. Your fate has already been decided Hinata." She stood there in the courtyard breathing hard trying to hold in her emotions but still the tears began to build in her eyes as she fought to hold them in.

"You have been destined for this fate since the day you were born. The secret of the Hyuga must never pass out of our bloodline. It has already been arranged." He paused as he looked at his daughter who was still visibly shaken. "You will marry Neji."

"Neji-ni-san? But he's like my brother. I can't." Again her father ignored her comments.

"You will then become a member of the branch family as the burden of the Hyuga head family will be passed on to Hanabi." Her emotions began to take over as the tears began to run down her cheeks.

_I can't do this to Naruto-kun. I promised him._

Finally the words inside her erupted as she spoke with her voice quivering from the pain she felt. "Otoo-san….I can't marry Neji-ni-san... I love….I love Naruto-kun."

"If you are a true ninja don't show me your emotions again. You will be forbidden to talk to that boy. I will have guards posted around the manor so that you will not be allowed out until the wedding is done." He continued to look at his daughter without any signs of giving into her emotions. "The Hyuga are strong because our blood is pure and it must remain that way Hinata…. I'm sorry." Giving his only sign of remorse he turned from her and left her struggling not to cry in the courtyard.

Clutching onto her own body as if wounded from a severe battle she pulled herself into bed and continued to cry into the night as she tried to imagine life without the only person who had truly known and understood her, the only person who had believed in her. Only the sounds of her short breaths and sniffling nose were left as the rest of Konoha slept away not knowing the cruel realities of fate that had been bestowed upon Hinata.

* * *

The morning could not come any quicker for Naruto who was excited about his match with Sasuke but more so, he just hated spending the nights far away from Hinata. Getting dressed, he looked at the lily that was pressed into the card just to make sure the chakra was still emanating from it. Sure enough it was, although the quality of the chakra had seemed to change slightly he paid no attention to it. Placing it in his chest pocket he stepped out the door and headed to the training area. 

Walking down the street he ran into Shikamaru who was on his way down to the training area to witness the early morning sparing session.

"Hey Naruto, hate to tell you but I can't stay too long at your match. It would appear Tsunade-sama is calling the 20 elite teams for a special mission."

"WHAT! How are me and Hinata not a part of this elite group?" Naruto looked irritated although he did not give it too much thought as to keep his focus on his upcoming match. "I'll have to talk to that old hag later."

They strolled up to the Training area where Sasuke and Kakashi were already waiting and to his surprise, Jiraiya was also there while Hinata, who was usually always on time was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Ero-sennin what are you doing here?"

* * *

The night had been a whole different experience for Hinata as she had bags under her eyes for the nonstop crying she had done. There was not a single second where she could even think about sleep. She slowly had gotten dressed knowing that she had promised Naruto that she would be there to watch him spar Sasuke. In her mind she had hoped that she might possibly be able to sneak off and watch the match at the very least. However, when she stepped outside her door there were two Hyuga guards who were posted on either side. As she walked into the courtyard they followed a short distance behind her. 

_It's hopeless…I wont be able to see his match..._

She struggled to not let more tears come out, as she had not felt so helpless in so many years. At that instant Neji came into the courtyard and greeted her.

"Hinata-sama. I……I don't know what to say…. I'm sorry…but this is our fate..." Hinata had no response and just nodded her head and tried to manage a meager smile as she walked off into the kitchen to prepare the tea. She was tired but still all she could feel was the continual pain of not being able to fulfill her promises to Naruto.

Luckily for Hinata, she had a slight change of fortune that morning as she saw Kiba and Shino walking into the courtyard looking for her.

"Hey! Hinata." Kiba walked towards her with Akamaru at his side. "Is something wrong Hinata?" They both noticed that she appeared to be exhausted.

"Have you been crying Hinata?" Shino asked in his monotonous voice. Without answering them Hinata asked them both to join her in the kitchen where she quickly explained the situation before anyone else could see or hear what she was telling them.

"I'm sorry to hear that Hinata. Is there anything we can do for you?" They looked at her trying to console her in anyway they could. They remembered how in love both Hinata and Naruto had seemed at dinner just the night before and now all that was left seemed to be her shattered dreams.

"I need you to do me one favor Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." She sat down and wrote out a long message on a scroll knowing that she would not be able to communicate with Naruto until after the wedding. When she was done she rolled it up and handed it to Kiba. "Please give this to Naruto before this morning is over. I promised him I would be there." She could not say anymore as she wiped the continual tears from her eyes. They nodded to let her know they would do as she wished and headed out as the Hyuga guards and Neji watched them leave. Clutching her hand to her chest she hopped that the letter would help to comfort Naruto, even though she knew it would not. All that was left now was the emptiness, which Naruto used to fill.

* * *

"Dang, I wonder if Hina-chan is alright. She's never late." Naruto looked on at the Horizon waiting for Hinata to show up. 

Sasuke just stood there with a placid stare. "Are we going to start this now or are you backing out?"

"I'm not backing out of anything. I'm just waiting for Hina-chan so that she can watch me stomp you."

"Hey Naruto, I would love to wait longer but I have to head out to the arena. Tsunade wants us there by 10:30. But let me know how it goes when I get back." Naruto let Shikamaru know that he understood as he parted. He did not mind so much that Shikamaru would not be there but, now he was beginning to become more worried about Hinata with each passing minute.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya placed his hand on the back of Naruto's shoulders.

"What is it Ero-Sennin?" He sounded more irritated as he began to worry more. Jiraiya however knew that since Hinata had not shown up, then she had in fact found out about the truth. He knew now that he had to inform Naruto about the situation that had arose. As little as he did care about people's personal lives, it still saddened him to know that two people who cared about each other as much as they did, would, in this world, not be allowed to be together.

"Well Naruto…" At that instant, Kiba came ridding up on Akamaru, with Shino walking slowly behind them.

"Naruto!" Kiba jumped off of Akamaru as he walked up to Naruto.

"Are we going to spar or what?" Sasuke looked irritated, now that more people were showing up and distracting their sparring session.

Well gives me more time to read my novel. Kakashi sat down against a tree and began to read, although out of the corner of his eyes he focused on what and why it was that Kiba and Shino had shown up without Hinata.

Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto turned his attention to Kiba. "I'm sorry Naruto…" Naruto tried to understand why Kiba would be sorry for anything but, nothing came to his mind.

"Where's Hina-chan? Why isn't she with you two?" They both looked at each other and then Kiba held out his arm and gave Naruto the scroll that Hinata had written her message on. "I'm sorry Naruto." Kiba mumbled again as it was all he could say, knowing that once Naruto read the scroll he would be devastated.

Opening the scroll Naruto read every word carefully and with each passing line he squeezed it harder as anger and frustration began to fill his eyes as his body began to tense up further. When he was done he turned to Kiba and Shino again.

"Is this a Joke? TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!" Naruto yelled out at them.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I wish it was."

Turning to Jiraiya, a sense of confusion filled his mind as he had no idea what he should do.

"Naruto." Jiraiya tried to come closer to him, to help him out with his feelings but Naruto threw the screw at the nearest tree where it shattered into pieces.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. We'll have to do this another time."

"Are you running away you coward?" Sasuke stood there frustrated that his morning had been wasted. Ignoring his remark, Naruto quickly formed the hand seals for the protekuto jutsu.

"Protekuto Supi-do" Naruto's chakra quickly powered up as he flashed away from them in an instant leaving a wind of dust that was kicked up from the ground forcing each person to cover their eyes.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open as he continued to stare at the spot where Naruto had been.

_Impossible! I wasn't even able to keep up with him with my Sharingan. WHAT DID HE LEARN OVER THE PAST FEW YEARS!_

Now more than ever Sasuke wanted to test his limits against Naruto.

"It would appear clumsy old Naruto has gotten faster." Kakashi looked up from his novel to notice Naruto's sudden disappearance.

* * *

The arena that was normally used for the Chuunin selection exam was now the gathering place for the elite ninja of Konoha. Tsunade stood on the platform above everyone, explaining the situation that had arisen in the Fire Country. 

"Your objective is to find out Akatsuki's purpose. But if you can't show any restraint … obliterate them." She continued to explain the situation as Tougyo, Taira, and Machi stood to her left, Shizune at her right. The shinobi looked on knowing that a situation such as this had not presented itself in Konoha over half a decade when Orochimaru had murdered the third Hokage. After the final questions were asked, Tsunade looked over her subordinates, knowing that each one of them had trained endlessly to improve themselves up until now and that this would be the time for them to put their skills to the test.

"DISPERSE!" The ninja all shot out of the arena with the same target in mind. Akatsuki.

"I hope that the ninja of Konoha will be enough to defeat Akatsuki." Tougyo's smile had faded over the past few days and was now filled with worry and fatigue. "The ninja in that organization are abnormal. I just fear that these ninjas are being sent to an inevitable fate."

"Tougyo-sensei, when did you start worrying so much. The Ninja of Konoha are not your average ninja either." Tsunade's lips curled into a smile. "I would trust each and everyone one of them with my life." She looked out over the horizon wondering and clinging onto the hope that she did not just send her finest shinobi to their deaths. After one last glimpse, she turned around and walked away from the arena platform.

* * *

In a matter of seconds Naruto had run across Konoha with his blonde hair flashing in the wind as people caught glimpses of him and for a second, believing who they saw was someone they had not seen in decades. When he got near the Hyuga manor he stood there gritting his teeth and trying to calm himself down as he took another step closer to the entrance. Just when he reached the doorway a familiar figure stepped in front of him. 

"I'm sorry Naruto; you are not welcome in the Hyuga Manor at this time." The site of Neji only infuriated Naruto even more. It took every ounce of energy he had to restrain himself from throwing a punch at Neji.

"Let me see Hina-chan" The words were barely audible as Naruto forced them out between his teeth as he continued to try to prevent his emotions from erupting.

"One again Naruto, I'm sorry but you are not welcome inside this house by orders of the head of the Hyuga."

"Then tell her to come here and see me! Don't you tell me that you're sorry. You who never believed in Hina-chan and now arranged to marry her!" It was useless holding back his feelings any longer as he unleashed a verbal attack on Neji. There was no apologetic response this time. Neji knew that what Naruto had said was utterly true.

"It is the responsibility of the Hyuga to follow the instructions of the head of the family." Neji kept his eyes fixed on Naruto as he made the bold statement.

"Don't you try to tell me about the Hyuga fate stuff again you bastard." He did not know if he wanted to fight Neji or beg Neji to see Hinata, so he remained still, without stirring a muscle.

"You are no longer welcome here….Naruto" Hiashi had stepped out from the entrance and was now standing directly in front of Naruto.

"Hiashi-sama, please let me see Hina-chan." Forcing himself to sound as respectful as he could, he lowered his head when speaking to Hiashi.

"There are other pressing matters in Konoha right now. Most of the Hyuga have already been sent away on a mission by the Hokage so we don't have the time to deal with your petty infatuation with my daughter." He paused as he looked at Naruto who was now staring directly back at him.

"It's not an infatuation. I love your daughter! I dare you to ask her if she doesn't love me as well." Just then Hinata stepped into the middle of the courtyard and felt her heart drop as she saw Naruto at the entrance.

Upon seeing her, Naruto tried to rush into the entrance only to be sent flying back by a gentle fist attack to his chest.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata tried to run out towards him.

"DON'T MOVE HINATA!" She stopped again in her tracks with her tears emerging as she saw Naruto struggle to his feet. She knew she had to obey her father and not disrespect her family. She was helpless. It was as if she were a little girl again hearing her dad say that she was not needed in the Hyuga.

"Hina-chan loves me too, just ask her! Tell them Hina-chan! Tell them you love me too." All three stared directly at Hinata who was now nearly emotionally drained. Trying to force the words out of herself, the sense of responsibility to the Hyuga overpowered her and she ran off to her room with the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Hina-chan! HINATA!" Naruto yelled after her but she was now nowhere in site.

"The Hyuga have a destiny that is different from yours Naruto. Please leave now and not cause any more trouble in our home." His heart was broken. Having seen Hinata turn her back on him he was left with nothing but an empty shell. He made one last look into the courtyard hoping that Hinata would come running out to him but still there was nothing but silence.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Neji finally spoke up but this time with his eyes to the ground.

"Damn all you Hyuga. When I become the Hokage I'll change everything about you." Naruto turned around not wanting to show his pain in front of the two men standing before him. He walked slowly through the streets of Konoha remembering all the nights he had spent walking with Hinata and with every memory his heart began to burn even more. When he finally arrived back at his apartment he fell onto his bed and took out the lily and stared at it for a few moments before he could not hold back his emotions. It was only the early afternoon but he laid there curled into a ball crying throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

"So he still hasn't come out from his apartment?" Tsunade sat behind her desk inquiring about Naruto's whereabouts. 

"He just tells me to go away every time I try to get him out." Jiraiya sat there across from her not knowing what else they could do for Naruto.

"Poor kid has never known what it's like to lose someone you love." They both sat there uncomfortably knowing that even Tsunade could not order the Hyuga to alter their ways without repercussions to herself and others.

Knowing there was nothing else that could be done; Jiraiya thought it would be best to change the subject. "Have all the teams reported with an update about the whereabouts of Akatsuki?"

"Its been two days and all but one of the teams have reported but still with no success. I fear that perhaps something has happened to them." She hesitated for a second as she came up with a new idea. "Jiraiya, I want you to take Naruto and go after Akatsuki as well. Also bring Sasuke and Kakashi."

"Sasuke and Naruto? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's time Jiraiya. I know they both have a score to settle with members of Akatsuki and there is not much more that we can teach them here in Konoha. Besides a mission might be what Naruto needs." Jiraiya agreed and it was set so that they would leave the following morning.

"If anything happens tell Tougyo-sensei to take it easy would you." Jiraiya smiled as he got up from his chair.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade was now staring blankly almost right through him when she suddenly made eye contact with him. "Bring Naruto back to Konoha alive." He nodded knowing fully that although they had their differences, she loved him as if he were her own son.

* * *

It was near midnight now and the two guards that were guarding her room had rotated with two others. The clouds that had filled the sky earlier in the day began to let down their own tears and fill Konoha with rain. Hinata could no longer take the endless days and nights as she lay restless in her bed. Suddenly through her tears she heard a voice. 

_If you have to choose between your loyalties and your love I will always support you._

The short breaths that had consumed her as she was crying became more drawn out and focused. She threw her feet over the edge of her bed and now knew what she had to and was going to do. Opening her drawers and pulling out her backpack she began to fill it with a few pieces of clothing and her Ninja equipment. She wasn't going to hold back any longer, for there was only one thing wason her mind.

_I won't take back my word. That's my way of the ninja._

The phrase that had made her know that she loved Naruto was now driving her to return to him. Still, she knew that she needed to get past the guards and away from the Hyuga household. She slid open the door to find the guards who suddenly faced her wondering why she was awake.

"Is something wrong Hinata-chan?"

"I'm sorry" She quickly activated her Byakugan and thrust her fingers into six different points on the two guards who suddenly felt their bodies go numb. She caught their bodies and laid them gently on the ground to limit the amount of noise that was created. Running to the entrance she only could see Naruto in front of her when a figure suddenly appeared and blocked her way. Without hesitation and with her bloodline limit still activated she tried to subdue the person but he dodged her attacks. She tried to swipe at his feet as she thrust towards him but he leapt into the air grabbing one of her arms and spinning her around when he suddenly sent two fingers into her arm at the same time she thrust two of her own from her free arm into his.

"You can see the tenketsu now…" The figure took a step back and as they both took deep breaths he became visible through the rain.

"I'm sorry Neji-ni-san…I can't stay here anymore. If I do everyday I will be dying a little bit more until I have absolutely no reason to go on living."

"Your strength and skills have increased dramatically over the years." Neji continued to ponder when it was that Hinata had learned to see the tenketsu. "You know it is my obligation as a member of the Hyuga to obey your father Hinata-sama."

"Don't make me fight you Neji-ni-san I refuse to stay here." She stood there, her tears masked by the rain that was covering the both of them.

""Do you love him? Do you love Naruto?" This time, she responded without any hesitation.

"Yes I love him with all my heart and I can't bare to be away from him anymore. I made a promise to always be by his side and I won't take back my words…"

"Because…. That's your way of the Ninja…" Neji finished her sentence for her as she nodded to confirm that he was right. "That Naruto sure does change people." He suddenly remembered his own fight with Naruto nearly six years ago in the Chuunin exams. "It was he who made me believe I could find my own destiny." A faint smile came over his face as he now realized that Hinata was fighting against the destiny that had been forced upon her. "By the rules of the Hyuga, I can't let you leave Hinata-sama."

Hinata's tears began to weld up again inside her eyes as she felt her short breaths come back as the sudden helplessness began to take over.

"But Naruto…He saved me from the darkness that once shrouded me life and for that I owe him…. Go to him Hinata-sama." Neji stepped aside as he held onto his arm that Hinata had struck.

"Neji-ni-san…"

"Go quickly before your father awakens." Hinata nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Neji-ni-san" She ran out of the manor taking one last look over her shoulder at the place that had sheltered her. She closed her eyes and kept going with only thoughts of Naruto in her mind. The only sounds in the street now were of the rain hitting the buildings, the ground, and her feet splashing in the puddles as she ran to the one she loved.

* * *

His eyes had dried out from all of the crying he had done but still he was motionless in his bed. The lily was now sitting on his kitchen table as he did not want to stare at it any longer. Jiraiya had come multiple times to try to talk to him be he just ignored any attempts to try to get him to go outside of his apartment. It had been several days now since he had seen Hinata. The longest period of time that he had spent away from her in years. To him it seemed like the sky had lost it color and the sun appeared gray always appeared grey 

How could you leave me Hina-chan…it was the same thought that spun in his head. Naruto felt as if the last few years had been wasted and he had been left alone once more. The person who had acknowledged him the most had abandoned him. He did not know if he should feel pain or anger.

Abruptly, a knock at the door disturbed the silence in his room.

"GO AWAY ERO-SENNIN! I'LL COME OUT WHEN I WANT TO COME OUT!" He yelled

The gentle knock came at the door again, this time, prompting Naruto to stand up and walk towards it. "I SAID GO AWAY!" He stood a few feet from the door.

"Naruto-kun…" The soft voice was unmistakable. He looked at the lily on his table, which was suddenly glowing brightly meaning that Hinata's chakra had to be near by. He sprinted a few steps to the door and threw it open.

Hinata stood there drenched with rain and her eyes red from all the crying she had done. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face as she kept her eyes fixed on the bottom of the doorway.

"I'm so sorry I broke my promise…" Her words were short and her breath contracted as she tried to keep from crying anymore than she had. "If you will take me back...I swear….I swear..." The site of Hinata in front of him crying was more than he could take. He placed his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face so that she was now looking him in the eyes as the tears trickled out of hers. He took his fingers and wiped her tears slowly away.

"I don't care….all that matters is you're here now." He did not know how she had escaped the Hyuga manor but he did not care. Her presence there at that instance was all that mattered to him. "I love you Hina-chan." He pulled her face towards his as he pushed his lips against hers. Hinata instantly threw her arms around his body and for the first time in days she felt like she was no longer incomplete.

"I love you Naruto-kun… I've always loved you…. I swear I'll never let you be alone again." Naruto pulled her into the room and closed the door behind them as he kept his lips on hers. He rushed her hair back away from her face and began to glide his lips down to her neck where he kissed her further as she clung to his body wanting only to live in this instant forever.

They spent the next few hours showing their love for each other as the skies began to clear up outside Naruto's window. They were now both lying in Naruto's bed, even though Hinata was still soaking wet from the rain. She did not want to let go of Naruto.

"How did you get away from your family?" Naruto asked her as she explained to him what had happened with Neji.

"Naruto-kun….I can't stay in Konoha now that I have disobeyed the Hyuga." She knew that she couldn't ask him to leave but he already had made up his own mind.

"Marry me Hina-chan. Marry me and we'll leave Konoha together." His words shocked her as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"Naruto-kun but your dream… your dream of becoming Hokage…. if we leave it will never come true. I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me Hina-chan… I'm asking you…. My whole life I wanted to become Hokage so that people would recognize me…. but if I were to become Hokage and I didn't have you by my side it would mean nothing. Marry me Hinata." His words were as pure as his heart and Hinata nodded as she began to cry, this time however, they were tears of happiness and joy. Upon seeing her response, Naruto picked her up in his arms and swung her around in a circle from the excitement that she had accepted his proposal.

"We'll get married tonight Hina-chan. By tomorrow morning we'll be gone" It was late, still near three in the morning so Hinata doubted that they would be able to get married so soon.

"But Naruto-kun…. There isn't anyone who can marry us at this time."

"Don't worry about that Hina-chan. I know the perfect person to ask." A million thoughts were now running through her head as she tried to find any other reason why they should not be married immediately but nothing came to her mind so she kept her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to wear for you Naruto-kun… I did not have time to pack anything nice." Naruto suddenly smiled joyfully as he remembered he still had something to give Hinata. He set her down in the bed where she remained confused about what he was going to his closet to get. "What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

He came back to her side with a brown package and handed it to Hinata. "Open it" he sat down next to her as she began to open it. Slowly she pealed back the wrapping and revealed the lavender kimono that she had tried on when they had first arrived at the temple.

"Naruto-kun…"

"You were so beautiful when I saw you wear. I just had to get it. I meant to give it to you sooner but I never summoned the courage to give it to you." Hinata ran her hands over the fine silk.

"But Naruto-kun it must have been expensive." Naruto continued to smile as he knew the price meant nothing to him now that Hinata was back with him.

"Put it on Hinata and then we'll go find the person who I know can marry us when you're done." Hinata nodded as she went into his bathroom and put the kimono on. When she was done and came out it was as though it was the first time he knew he loved her all over again. The kimono brought out the colors in her eyes and it fit her perfectly. Hinata's face flushed red as she was unsure how she looked in the kimono.

"Words can't describe how beautiful you are." He placed his arms around her and kissed her deeply one more time. It was now near four in the morning and Naruto knew that they had to be quick before anyone realized Hinata was missing from the Hyuga house. "We have to hurry Hina-chan." She agreed and they packed a few supplies in their backpack and headed out. Thankfully the rain had subsided as they made their way down the streets.

"Where are we going Naruto-kun?"

"Seichou… he's a monk, so he can marry us." Hinata was shocked that he would go to Seichou but Naruto was certain he would agree to marry them.

When they arrived at the apartment where Seichou was located they knocked as softly as they could hoping that he would wake up. The lights in the apartment flickered on as a figure appeared at the door.

"Naruto, Hinata?" Seichou was not fully awake yet and was confused by their sudden appearance at such an early time.

"We need a favor Seichou… I need you to wed me and Hina-chan." The words suddenly hit him as he opened his eyes widely.

"Are you crazy? At this time of night? Besides I've heard about the situation with the Hyuga. How did you get out anyways Hinata?"

"Please Seichou-sama, we have nowhere else to turn."

"If you wont help us Seichou this will be the last you see of us." Naruto tried to force him into an impossible decision.

"Where are we supposed to do this? In my apartment?"

"No Seichou. I already know where Hinata and I will get married." Even Hinata was surprised that Naruto had already planned where he wanted to get married.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Where will you guys go? Have you thought this out?"

"Seichou we've been left with no choice. Either way by the time the sun comes up we'll be gone, far away from Konoha and you can't stop us." Seichou looked to Hinata who nodded her head to confirm that she agreed completely with Naruto.

"You're both serious about this aren't you?" Once again they nodded. "Then hold on here a second and let me grab my staff." Once Seichou was ready, Naruto lead the way as they snuck over the walls without any detection since most of the shinobi in the village were away on a mission. On their way to the location, Seichou filled them in on what happened at the temple and warned them that they would have to go into hiding to avoid Akatsuki.

"I'm sorry about the temple Seichou-sama." Hinata too felt deeply saddened about losing all of the friends they had made at the temple.

"But I'm glad Machi, Tougyo-sensei and Taira-sama are all alive and well. I just wish we could have talked to them one last time since they were in Konoha." Both Hinata and Naruto turned to face Konoha one last time as they left the rest of their lives behind. Turning back around they continued through the forest to the destination that Naruto had picked out.

* * *

The sun had now been up for a few hours and Jiraiya was now at Naruto's door to give him the news that they were about to go on a mission. After countless attempts of knocking on the door he decided to force his way in by thrusting a rasengan into the door. When the door was smashed open there was no signs on Naruto in the room only a note on the kitchen table. 

"CRAP!" He rushed outside to where Kakashi and Sasuke were already waiting. "Follow me!" He kept running in the direction of Tsunade's office. They were caught off guard by Jiraiya's sudden urgency but followed right behind him.

When they got to the Hokage's office Jiraiya did not bother knocking. "CRAP! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" The figures inside the room immediately turned around to stare at Jiraiya. Hiashi had already arrived earlier that morning to talk to Tsunade and they already knew what Jiraiya was about to tell them.

"You! This is all that boy's fault, the one that you trained." Hiashi's temper flared up feeling the need to blame someone for the disappearance of his daughter.

"Don't you dare blame me for this you bastard. If you would have just taken one second to listen to your daughter's feelings maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Tsunade made everyone in the room sit down as she thought of a solution. "Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sasuke and you too Hiashi. Your mission is going to be to bring them back to Konoha. If we don't find them quick and Akatsuki finds them first you'll be arguing about dead kids. GO NOW!" Tsunade ordered them to leave without hearing any response from them. They all stood up and went directly for the gates of Konoha.

* * *

After a few hours of traveling they had finally arrived at Naruto's chosen destination. When Hinata saw it she felt a warm sensation rush over her body. It was the edge of the waterfall where Naruto had first told her about the Kyuubi. 

"This is it. This is the location" Naruto clung onto Hinata's hand as they knew the ceremony had to be quick since Seichou needed to return to Konoha before he was labeled as a missing-nin as well.

The ceremony was filled with as much love as any other before it, as they exchanged their vows with each other and pledged their eternal love and loyalty.

"Will you take Hinata to be your wife?"

"I do… and I will always protect her with my life."

"Do you take Naruto as your husband?"

"I do… and promise to always be by his side"

"Then from this day forth, you will be bound by a knot that is unbreakable and infinite as man and wife." They embraced each other and kissed passionately. Although Seichou was against the idea of this wedding at first he could not help be feel the love that they shared and the purity of the feelings they had for each other.

"I love you Hina-chan. I'll love you forever." Every time he expressed his feelings towards her she would kiss him and more tears would rush down her cheek. It was the day she had dreamt of for so long.

"I have to return to Konoha now." The sun had risen and it was beginning to approach noon as they stood there near the waterfall.

"Thank you for everything Seichou-sama"

"Please contact me when you arrive at a safe destination. Remember to be cautious as well. You are now outlawed ninjas by the laws of Konoha." He took one more look at them as he kissed Hinata on the forehead and patted Naruto on his shoulders. "Please be safe." He turned to leave them to go to an uncertain location but as he did so a kunai came flying out of the trees and landed at his feet.

"Who would have thought it would be so easy to find the nine-tails yea?" Suddenly they were surrounded byeight figures each one shrouded in the cloak that was unmistakable.

"We didn't even have to try to sneak into Konoha."

Hinata clung to Naruto as Seichou took a few steps back towards the other two. They were trapped with nowhere to turn.

Beneath his breath Naruto gritted his teeth and only one word slipped out of his mouth.

"Akatsuki…"

* * *

Authors note: Well there you have it. I tried to work some of the more recent stuff in the manga in the story to help it have a more realistic feel. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks again for the support. 

FOR THOSE COMPLAINING ABOUT MY PAIRING OF NEJI AND HINATA EARLIER IN THE CHAPTER TALKING ABOUT HOW I SHOULD LOOK AT THE BRITS AND HOW INBREEDING WOULD MAKE THE HYUGA WEAKER BLAH BLAH BLAH! I KNOW ALL THAT SCIENCE CRAP! BUT IF YOU KNOW JAPANESE CULTURE IT IS ACCEPTABLE FOR THEM TO MARRY THEIR FIRST COUSINS! IF YOU LOOK AT THE JAPANESE ROYAL FAMILY IT HAS BEEN DONE. I DONT CARE IF THEIR DAS WERE IDENTICAL TWINS JESUS if you dont know much about the culture please dont complain. YEs i know it's disturbing but hyuga being a "royal" like family in japan it would be acceptable and thus making it more realistic ... so that's my vent.. jeez comments like that make me just want to say F it and not write anymore

Onto a lighter note :-) I know we only know 7 members of akatsuki is the actual manga but i figured the leader would send all 8 so i said 8 and left out mentioning who the 8th person is... although i might just invent my own person because it might take too long for kishimoto to actually introduce her/him. Ummm and yes i know the beginning of the story starts off as what appears to naruto and Hinata's wedding ... but I'll get around to that... i would say that's about 3 chapters away... once i get there i dont know if I will end this story and start a part 2 or not... because by then the story will be well over 100,000 words... but we'll see.. it would give me some time off away from writting though... alright enjoy!

Chapter 16 preview: Dont read if you dont want to.

Eight on three Akatsuki attacks.  
Konoha ninja arrive.  
Most importantly... retrieval


	16. An explanation for the readers

Well everyone as you might have noticed I have disappeared for an ungodly amount of time. Well long story short I've been traveling the world and have started graduate school, which has been taking up an abundant amount of my time. However, after the fires here in San Diego this past week I realized that I just need to take it easy with school and just enjoy life a little bit more and get back to the things I enjoy.

So as to the story, I'm going to have to kinda read back through some of the previous chapters and figure out where exactly I was and then I plan to write the next chapter this following weekend after my midterms are all wrapped up. I figure it's time I stop starting things without finishing them and I thought I would start with this story. Initially I stopped writing mainly because the main storyline shifted so much and characters were getting killed off so I was more afraid that my story wouldn't really fit well in the context of the manga anymore. Well who really cares. It's a fanfic. So Hopefully the next chapter will be up for those who actually care.

Yours,

Miller Tran


End file.
